


A family thing.

by Duras1989



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Adult Wednesday Addams (Web Series), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, The Addams Family - Lippa/Brickman & Elice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: Sabrina was not the only one with family secrets.And there was a very good reason they didn't see much of Harvey's mother.But when your mother is Wednesday Addams it's better that one doesn't know what she does in the shadows.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Tommy Kinkle, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Wednesday Addams/Joel Glicker/Original Character(s), Wednesday Addams/Lucas Beineke
Comments: 49
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

A family thing. 

Sabrina  
“You’re a witch?” Sabrina heard Harvey’s stunned words leaving his mouth as he looked at her in a whole new light.  
“Show me!” Harvey said with what Sabrina could see was…enthusiasm in his voice.

Surprised by this Sabrina turned and did a small spell that made a nearby tree branch bloom in the middle of autumn.  
A soft sensation was then felt starting at her wrist, one that made its way up towards her elbow, along with two gentle grips on her left hand.  
Turning a confused gaze Sabrina saw that it was Harvey, who had grabbed her spell casting hand and was pelting it with kisses.  
“It was magnificent Brina! Do more. Cast a spell, summon a ghost, brew a potion, carve a rune!” Sabrina heard as in disbelief she looked as Harvey became love crazy and kept pelting het hand with kisses.

“Harvey!” Sabrina said in scandalized amusement, this broke Harvey out of his actions as he took a deep breath and started to regain his bearings.  
“Sorry Brina. Guess I get that from my grandparents.” Harvey said with his puppy dog like grin that made Sabrina blush.

“Did I offend you Brina?”

“No, it’s just, I never expected this to be your reaction when I told you that I’m a witch. Honestly I was afraid that you wouldn’t take it well.”

“Not take it well? Why?”

“Well a lot of people fear and hate witches.”

“Fools the lot of them. Afraid of the darkness, instead of understanding it and turning it into a friend, they fear it and make a foe. Bu I’m not like them Brina. I do not fear the black, the only thing I fear is that when I told you about my family’s past that you’d be afraid.” Harvey said and grabbed Sabrina’s palm and started kissing it.

“Afraid? Why?”

“My family is considered by many to be strange and bizarre. I know I don’t look the part, but that’s because after a while you get very good at wearing a mask.” 

“You two where pretending?” Sabrina said in delight, she never thought that she would have this in common with her boyfriend.

“Yes. And I too was afraid that you would panic and not understand Brina. But to hear that you are a witch and a satanic one at that, oh….I knew that you where different, but I never imagined you would be so wondrous!” Harvey said and once more pelted Sabrina’s arm with kisses.

Which eventually lead to them having a make out session in the forest.

“Cut ties with the mortal realm? Strange, Great-Grandma never mentioned a rule like that.” Harvey said to her. Making Sabrina’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“You’re great-gran’s a witch?” 

“Yes. So it’s very strange, my grandfather’s mortal, my grandmother and mother are magically inclined and papa’s mortal. So it’s very strange. But then again things have been weird ever since papa changed our name.”

“Why did he do that?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh, the Witnessed Protection Program.”

“You’re part of it!”

“Regretfully they keep rejecting our applications.” Harvey said with an air of disappointment that at first confused Sabrina, but then she burst into laughter.

“So what’s the deal with that whole mortal rule thing?” Harvey asked.

“Don’t know. But if you have witches in your family then it shouldn’t apply to us. I’ll ask for details at my baptism tonight.” Sabrina said to Harvey.

“Call me as soon as it’s over. We’ll drink wine in the moonlight and hear the gentle wings of bats as they search for their prey.”

“I never knew you like bats.”

“’That’s cause I never thought I would have anyone to share it with. That is until you came along.” Harvey said and that made Sabrina smile and they once more kissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the door the Kinkle residence was slammed open by an angry Harvey who immediately went past his father and brother and straight for his family’s weapons rack.

“What’s wrong son?” Lucas, the father of Tommy and Harvey said.

“An outrage! A travesty! A DEGRADATION of all that is holly and unholy! The devil tried to subdue her, but she refused and has declared war on him! And as the wolves follow the moon, so to I shall join my Brina on her hunt of justice!” Harvey said and cocked his rifle.

At that Lucas and Tommy smiled and gave each other a knowing look. Lucas shook his head in amusement at his son’s outburst, he was so much like his grandfather Gomez.

“So you’ve found your Diana the Huntress then son?” Lucas asked his son Harvey.

“Yes father. I never thought it possible, that there would be something like this for me in this world! But there is! She is! And I will not let anyone keep us apart!” Harvey said and left the house to get back to Sabrina.

“When’s your mother supposed to come back?” Lucas asked Tommy.

“She’s already here!” A voice from behind said and sent shivers of delight down Luca’s spine.

“”How long have you been back?” Lucas asked in delight as he turned towards his wife.

“Long enough.”

“And why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“The tortured look on your face of being apart from me, it was so delightful that I just could not help it.” Wednesday Addams said before she and Lucas could hold it no longer and embraced each other and started passionately kissing.  
“What other horrible things did you have planned for me?”

“Many, so, so many! You will know only the deepest darkest regions of suffering now that I am here!” Wednesday said, which only made the passion in Lucas ignite even more as Tommy only shook his head and left his two lovebird parents to get it out of their system, before coming back to the fact that Harvey’s little girlfriend seemed like the one.

“Tale as old as time. A boy, a girl, a fight to the death for survival with your immortal soul at stake. Things are going to be very interesting from here on now.” Tommy smiled as far away, in a mansion in Central Park NY. A familiar couple could feel that a wonderfully macabre event was about to happen, and they tangoed in celebration.

xxxxxxxxxxx

\--Like the book? Then have a look:

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- The Feast.

Sabrina ran like mad to the mines as soon as she heard the news of their collapse, once there she found that Harvey was laughing at a newspaper in front of him, his face was covered in dust and dirt from the cave in.

“Oh hey Brina, what’s up?” Harvey asked cheerfully and immediately Sabrina rushed to engulf him in her embrace, kiss him and check his body four wounds.

“Are you allright? I heard that there was a cave-in!”

“Oh that? Yeah, I’ super. Though Tommy’s still inside.”

“He’s been caught in the cave in!” Sabrina said in shock and horror.

“What? Nah, he’s just being indulgent. Hey Tommy, how long are you gonna stay under that ruble?” Harvey hollered at the stone.

“10 more minutes, then I’m off. Don’t wait up for me!” Tommy’s voice was heard from the rubble as Harvey gave out a chuckle.

“Don’t let him fool you. Tommy like’s to pretend he’s the mature one, but he’s more childish then me. Case in point! He’s lazing about under the collapse.” Harvey whispered to a surprised and confused Sabrina.

“Wait. Are you saying that he’s….enjoying himself under that rubble?”

“Yeah, my families is tough. I mean immune to lightning tough. Well not the majority of us, but Uncle Fester sure is. The whole mine collapse is like a summer rain on a heat wave.” Harvey said with a smile and lead Sabrina away from the mines.

“This…is confusing, but not unwelcomed. I’m just glad that you’re okay, when I heard that Agatha and Dorcas cast a spell to make the mines collapse..”

“Wait, this was caused by a woman called Agatha?” Harvey said in shock.

He then grabbed Sabrina’s palm and started pelting it with kissed.  
“Sabrina, know that I’d never cheat on you. No matter how much any other woman tries to stab me, gut me, poison dismember me, my heart belongs to you and you alone!” Harvey said in supplication and pelted her arm once more with kisses.

Sabrina flabbergasted by this. Then she remembered that Prudence told her that Harvey’s family used to be witchunter and considering just how powerful magic was, it made sense that Harvey’s family be so hard to injure, let alone kill, but the fact that Harvey considered attempted homicide to be like heavy flirting….well.

“That’s okay Harvey. I understand, but she wasn’t trying to steal you from me, just kill you.” Sabrina said, if anything she was more amused by Harvey’s weird eccentricities that be frightened by them. She was a witch after all.

“Really? Oh thank the heavens!” 

“I said that I believe you, not for you to stop kissing my arm.” Sabrina said with a teasing raised eyebrow and Harvey immediately continued to pelt her hand with kisses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Looks like someone has a secret admirer.” Wednesday teased her son that night during family dinner. It was the two boys and herself and her husband.

“Now, don’t be mean dear. After all, remember how we first met. I was in the park, a beautiful dove of such creamy white that it looked ripped straight from heaven flew on the branch in front of me.” Lucas said dreamily.

“And then I shot it dead with my crossbow.” Wednesday said and they shared a smile and kiss after remembering the day they met.

“You were like Diana the Huntress. If I didn’t think you’d think me insane, I would have proposed there and then.”

“The fact that it took you 4 months to propose was maddening Lucas, the moment I saw you, cornered, vulnerable, like a lamb to my slaughter is the day I knew that this was the father of my children. “

“Oh my Diana. Do you remember all the stupid things we did as kids in love. I go a tie.”

“I wore a yellow dress.”

“I use to give death glares to every man that looked you on the street. Sometimes I still do.”

“I always keep my ring finger above your hand whenever I see a single woman near us.”

“I sometimes wake up confused as to what is this goddess doing sleeping next to me.”

“I poison your breakfast every morning and put the cure in your lunch, so that if you ever try to leave me, you’ll never get far.”

“You do?” Lucas said in surprise at Wednesday last sentence.

“Only for you and you alone darling.” Wednesday said adoringly and immediately Lucas was overcomed with passion and he kissed his wife, his Diana madly.

“Considering how randy they are, it’s a surprise we don’t have more siblings.” Tommy whispered to Harvey, who chuckled in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

The wind blew fiercely trough Harvey’s window, looking up from his sketches he saw that it was his girlfriend Sabrina, now white haired.

Rushing to her, he embraced her in the tightest hug possible.

“What happened?” Harvey asked as he saw the visible look of horror on her face.

“I…I signed my name into the Book of the Beast. It….it was the only way to stop a horde of witch ghosts from destroying Greendale.” She said with visible disgust for her actions, but also a tinge of ecstasy for her deed.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt once more Harvey grabbing her hand and smothering it with kisses.

“Harvey! THIS IS SERIOUS! I just burned them with hellfire!” Sabrina said in outrage, though there was a tint of amusement in her voice to Harvey’s antics.

“Y…you burned them….You burned ghosts…. Sabrina that’s…that’s…..” Harvey said in disbelief as Sabrina felt a pain in the pit of her stomach emerging from dread. This was it, this was where Harvey would leave her because of all the insane things that she found herself in, because of her decisions.

“SO HOT!” Harvey said and immediately went back to smothering her hand with kisses.

“HARVEY!” Sabrina said in outrage, but there was so much delight in her voice, that it was anything but genuine outrage.

“I can’t help myself!...KISS…KISS…. I have a think for amazon women…KISS…KISS….KISS… And you killing 13 ghost to save me and the town…KISS…KISS…KISS…It’s so hot!...KISS…KISS…KISS…!”

“What are you? A damsel in distress?” Sabrina lightly teased, as she felt tears of happiness forming.

“Yes I am! Save me my knight! Save me some more! Burn 26 ghosts this time….KISS…KISS….Do an exorcism! You drive me wild Brina!...KISS….KISS!”

“Harvey!” Sabrina said in a firm tone, that made Harvey stop kissing her right arm from shock.

Sabrina gave him a mean glare, confusing the young man, before a mischievous smile appeared on her face and she said.

“I have another hand Harvey, and it’s feeling neglected!” At that Harvey’s face lit up brightly and he switched to the other arm. Much to Sabrina’s delight.  
Xxxxxxxxx

By the time that Harvey cooled his passions, so much time had passed that Sabrina had to spend the night at Harvey’s, so Sabrina had to pretty much return in the morning at the Spellman house.

“Well, I hope it was a decent frolic with your little mortal beau.” Zelda said in exasperation from her place at the dining table.

“AUNTIE! Nothing happened, well he did pelt me with kisses, but that’s that! Harvey’s not that kind of guy!”

At that there was a simultaneous raise of eyebrows from Hilda, Zelda and Ambrose, even Salem seem to raise his eyebrow in surprise at this.

“Wait? Nothing….as in nothing at all? Even after you told him that you’re a witch, the whole Agatha fiasco and the Greendale 13? That’s a tall thing to believe cousin.” Ambrose said in disbelief.

“Agreed. There is something peculiar about this story.” Zelda said in curiosity.

“Come on everyone, what Sabrina does in her private time is her matter.” Hilda said, trying to help her niece.

“Only nothing private happened. Strange considering the ‘affections’ that Mr Kinkle seems to bestow upon you nieces. Tell us, what is the issue?” Zelda inquired.

To which Sabrina blushed and turned her gaze away.

“It’s not that we didn’t want to, it’s that….we….I….we…..didn’t have the ‘means’ to.” 

At that silenced reigned at the Spellman table.

“Wait…hold up, if I’m hearing this correctly, does that mean that Ol’ Harvey, who is more horny for you that a pack of reindeer, doesn’t……know the basics?” Ambrose said with doubt in his voice.

At Sabrina’s silence, Zelda let out a breath of exasperation as Hilda got out a few shot glasses and Ambrose brought the whisky.

“This is gonna be a long morning.” Ambrose said as he poured five shot glasses, one for Salem as well.

Zelda took the first shot and downed the glass, before she looked at Sabrina and with strength in her voice said.

“Men are like horses and as such you must treat them like a horse.”

“What do you mean? Like, talk sweet to them, giv’em treats and brush their hair?”

“Yes Sabrina dear. Well, that’s at the start of the relationship.” Hilda said with a reassuring smile.

“Correct. But when a wild horse proves to you that he won’t go chasing after another filly, you proceed with the equestrian part of the game.” Ambrosse added and smirked in anticipation for the punchline.

“Equestrian? Like what? Get Harvey to do some sports?” Sabrina asked.

“No niece. What we mean is for his loyalty you mount him at every possible occasion and take him for a wild ride till he can’t stand on his legs anymore.” Zelda said and this shocked Sabrina so much that she turned crimson from embarrassment.

The shock was even more so that it came from her always prim, proper, grand dame lady like Aunt Zelda.

At that Sabrina downed her shot in a single gulp, coughed a bit since she wasn’t use to it, then poured herself another glass.  
Much to the amusement of the Spellman clan.

Xxxxxx Meanwhile in Harvey’s home.xxxx

“A woman is not one, but two persons glued together. The first is the public face, one that demands loyalty, patients and above all else obedience and deterrence to her in all matters.” Wednesday told Harvey, as the young boy sat at the kitchen table and was being held by both Tommy and his dad Lucas to prevent him from running away.

“The second face is the bed face. This creature only appears in the bedroom. This face demands that you dominate her, conquer her, drive her before you and hear her delightful lamentations!” Wednesday said and immediately Harvey tried to bolt free at that.

“Mom, can’t you just torture me and kill me, like a normal crazy person?” Harvey said, blushing like crazy.  
Much to the amusement of Tommy, Lucas and especially Wednesday.

“No time for fun and games son. This is serious!”

“If that’s true then why are you smirking!?!?” Harvey challenged his mother.

“Just because it’s important work, doesn’t mean that it can’t be fun.” Wednesday said and continued to torture, I mean educate her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.
> 
> This isn't just my version of Harvey. 
> 
> Cannon Harvey really did go love crazy when Roz killed the Medusa Lady to save him


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

“They got you too. Damn, this is just not our day is it?” Sabrina said to Harvey as the two of them where chatting behind the school building, on the lunch benches.

“Yeah. And the way they just kept going about, not just the essentials, but the advance stuff…OH GOD I JUST GOT A MENTAL PICTURE OF MY PARENTS…MAMA NO, PAPA NO!” Harvey said and half seriously slapped his head.

“I can never listen to ‘Mama told me not to come’ or any 3 Dog Night song the same way ever again!” Sabrina said in amused disgust.

After that the two lovebirds looked at each other and laughed at their predicament.

“Sabrina, there’s no way of saying this, but considering what happened yesterday, I don’t think that there’s any chance of me using the sex ed knowledge anytime soon.” Harvey confessed to her.

“Same. Oh well, soda Harv?” Sabrina asked and levitated a soda dose in front of Harvey, she then eagerly extended her left hand, closed her eyes and waited in delightful anticipation for Harvey to assault it with kisses.

But nothing was coming, opening her eyes she saw that Harvey had took the soda that was levitating in front of him and didn’t even open it, as he still had that half disgusted/confused look from the sex ed fiasco.

“Harvey, that soda floated in front of you. Babe, I just did magic in front of you.” Sabrina said in disbelief.

At that Harvey’s eyes widened in surprise at that.

“You did!!??! Darling!” Harvey realized what just happened, he immediately snapped back from his funk and started pelting Sabrina’s arm with kisses.

“See Sabrina how much that screwed me up!? …KISS KISS KISS. It slowed down my reaction time! KISS…KISS KISS. Forige me Brina! KISS KISS KISS! Forgive me for neglecting you so my darling! KISS KISS KISS KISS!” Harvey said and continued to pelt her with kisses, much to her delight.

“There, there Harv. You’re forgiven. Though if you want to make it up to me, there is something that you could help with. I want to hold a séance during Winter Solstice when the barrier between worlds is the weakest.” Sabrina said and Harvey stopped pelting her hand with kisses.

“You…a séance…Brina, I’m not magic, but even I know that from one to ten, that’s like level eleven magic. And you can do that already?!” Harvey said his eyes wide and before Sabrina could process his response. Harvey immediately grabbed her face and started kissing her like mad.

“That is so hot! I can’t believe your this much a of a badass. I’m falling IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL OVER AGAIN BRINA!” Harvey said between passionate kisses, much to Sabrinas delight.

“I’m happy that this is your response.KISS KISS KISS. Sorry to stop the PePe Le Pew routine, much to mu regret, KISS KISS KISS. But we need to get some supplies for tonight.” Sabrina said and stopped the smooch fest and got up from the bench.

“What is is?” She asked, noticing that Harvey wasn’t getting up.

“Well….it’s just that….you saying that you could do a séance already really….surprise me so much, that…well,…..i need a minute before I can get up.” Harvey said turning crimson red.

Sabrina’s cheeks immediately became beet red as well. Though she did feel a great deal of pride in herself upon hearing this.  
“So….you’re giving me a ‘standing ovation’ then?” She asked with an evil smirk.

“And a call for ‘encore’ with rosses thrown on the stage.” Harvey said beet red.

At that Sabrina got an evil idea in her head.

“Oops! Clumsy me, I just accidentally threw my pencil to the ground! Let me ‘pick it up’.” Sabrina said in a tone of voice that made it clear that this was all intentional and deliberate as she leaned down in a way that Harvey got a clear view of her posterior as she bent down to get the ‘pencil;.

“SABRINA WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO ME IS TORTURE!” Harvey said in a flustered, slightly pained manner, his voice in agony as he looked at the heaven’s for relief. He then turned his gaze to Sabrina.

Harvey looked at her with the eyes of a predator sizing up his meal. This sent chills down Sabrina’s spine. 

“Don’t stop Brina. Break me, shatter me, snap my spirit in two and devour it more!” Harvey said and gave Sabrina’s hand a passionate kiss.

“Harvey, supplies now. Smooches times latter.” Sabrina said with a feline line grin as she lead her boyfriend on their way to the store.

A few hours later.

Their plans where somewhat altered by the sudden blizzard that struck them as they were in the cemetery gathering grave grass for the spell. The young couple had to take shelter in Harvey’s truck.

“I’ll get you home in a minute Brina.” Harvey moved to start the car, but Sabrina put her hand over the key before he could ignite it.

“Don’t. This blizzard is too dangerous. We’ll wait until it blows over.”

“But Brina, this doesn’t look like it will be over until tomorrow morning. You’ll miss the hour when the portal is the most open.” Harvey said in concern for his girlfriend.

“I know….but, there’s always next year. Better we not do it then endanger you. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” Sabrina said as she snuggled up with her boyfriend.

“I know what I’d do if anything happened to you. I’d find where your soul is going and follow you there.” Harvey said to her and looked into her eyes as Sabrina turned her surprised gaze towards him.

“D…do you really mean it?”

“I would throw myself into the grave you were buried in. I would jump in the fire that cremates you. The poison on your lips, I would kiss away until I drank it. The dagger that pierces you will find my heart as it sheet for eternity.” 

Sabrina looked into Harvey’s eyes and searched for any falsehood, yet found none in them.

“Y..You would die for me?” Sabrina asked in disbelief.

“For you, with you! For we die two times Brina. The second time is when the breath leaves our body. But the first time is when we cannot find a reason to live anymore. My reason is the ones I love. And the woman that I love is before my very eyes.”

“Even after everything that happened?” Sabrina said in disbelief.

“Always!” Harvey said and Sabrina cried tears of joy at that as she embraced her boyfriend as the blizzard raged outside.

Unknown to the two lovers, the Addams Family Ancestors had risen upon this night where the barrier is weakened and cast this Blizzard in order to prevent the young witch from opening the gate and falling into Lilith’s trap, who they had been watching stalk the couple

“Love shall be protected by us. For it conquers all!” The ancestors declared to Lilith and Satan as they kept a vigil over the young couple on this most holy and cursed of nights.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

A second and third pebble struck Sabrina’s window before, yet no reply came from it. Thinking that Sabrina was most likely in the living room Harvey decided to forgo his plan for a secret moonlight picnic and openly got to the front door and boldly invite Sabrina with her Aunts present there.

“Hello? Anyone home?” Harvey asked as the door opened from his first knock.

Peering inside he saw that there was light in the living room and made his way there.

Harvey passed by a baby crib, Harvey should really ask about the new baby inside of it, and made his way to where he heard.

“How was your night out with the warlocks?” He heard Sabrina ask.

“Decadent. I believe Father Blackwood has lost his head.” Ambrose’s voice was carried from inside the room.

“I bet it was better than my night. Considering I was attacked.” Harvey heard Sabrina reply

“Attacked! By whom?”

“A demon and his pet rats. So of course I am wondering if your rat think boyfriend was behind it.”

“Luke? Why?” Harvey heard Ambrose ask.

“Demon’s just don’t appear from nowhere. They have to be freed or summoned.”

“Ok. It’s clear you think Luke summoned a demon to attack you. Why?”

“To throw me off my game for the Head Boy election. Or maybe it’s because he’s a pig headed traditionalist, and if I recall tradition dictates that an if a witch has a relationship with a mortal then her coven will attack and harass her till she breaks it off. And Luke made it clear that he’s a traditionalist since he openly told me that he would not vote for me since I’m a woman.”

“Now hold on, you can’t be serious in thinking that Luke would attack you because of Harvey!”

“Why not? That’s only one step away from the fact that both of you are not supporting my bid for election.”

“I never said I wasn’t.” 

“But you never said you would either.” Sabrina challenged him, catching Ambrose of guard.

“Do you imagine that the only reason you are at the Academy is because a court forced you to attend!” Ambrose tried to form some manner of verbal argument.

“Exactly! Forced me too! You and Blackwood and the Dark Lord himself keep saying that our religion means that we are all free to ‘do as though wish’. But at every turn! At every single turn I keep hearing: don’t do this, don’t do that, obey this rule, obey my rule. This isn't freedom, it's a dictatorship. And I want to put an end to it!”

“Again! Once more you spit in the face of our way of life! You disrespect our every tradition!” Ambrose said in outrage.

“And you show them respect! You respect a way of life that glorifies the murder and cannibalization of young witches, which I suppose is easy for a warlock since you are never in any danger of being picked. You also respect a way of life that says you have to obey the whims and will of the Dark Lord regardless of how much pain and suffering it may cause you. And yet you still have the guts to tell me that such away does not deserve to be question and spat on?” Sabrina challenged.

“That is the price we pay for signing our name in his Book of the Beast!” Ambrose said and shot up front he couch in anger.

“And if given the choice of a due over, would you sign your name in it again?” Sabrina said and this knocked the sails out of Ambrose outrage.

“I chose to sign my name in it the first time.” Ambrose said in a weaker voice.

“And everyone told you that this was the right thing to do, that this was the only path to power and delights. No one ever said a single word about the downside of it. Did you notice that back then Ambrose?”

“I noticed that we never, ever, saw any witch or warlock that when the time came refused to sign the name away. We heard of them before, but after they refused, no one ever heard from them ever again. I noticed that Sabrina and I chose to live Sabrina.”

“Can this really be called living Ambrose? No one ever hears about the ones who don’t sign and if we do we’re nothing but his slaves, all the magic and power are just like that scotch in your hand. It’s to numb the pain for a while, all the pain that that monster is causing us.” Sabrina said and a silence overtook them.

At that Harvey knocked on the room door and startled them both.

“H-how long have you been there?” Sabrina said in surprise.

“From the start. Sorry, if it was something that I wasn’t supposed to heard, it’s just that when I heard all that power and force of will in your voice I just couldn’t do anything but listen in wonder. You’re a force of nature Brina. Can a storm like you forgive a silly sneaky mouse like me?” Harvey asked with his puppy dog smile.

“Of course mon amour.”

“Oh Sabrina! French!” Harvey said in an amorous whisper and grabbed Sabrina’s right palm and smothered in with kisses.

“I feel chills down my spine when you said that. Whatever you do Brina. Please don’t do any magic and french at the same time.” Harvey asked as he was breathing heavily and gave Sabrina a hungry look.

At that the young witch grinned wickedly and shot out a stream of golden fabric from her fingers. The fabric twisted in the air forming the word ‘Pourquoi?’.

“Because of this!” Harvey said and grabbed Sabrina, dipped her down and started kissing her with such intensity that at first Sabrina flayed her arms from the suddenness of it all, before she wrapped them around Harvey’s body and kissed him back. Her right foot extended upward in a popping motion.  
The make-out session continued from this position and Ambrose, after the first half minute, actually started timing the couple. Till a cough from Zelda broke the kiss, startling the young couple.

Who recovered and where both breathing heavily.

“Anything to say for yourself niece?” Zelda said in reproach.

“Vive la France.” Sabrina said, still catching her breath.

“And you mister Kinkle?”

“I wanted to invite Sabrina to an after school picnic. ” Harvey said and grabbed the basked and Sabrina’s hand and dashed out of the room, with a very enthusiastic Sabrina eagerly following him.

Zelda shook her head in exasperation. 

“Oh stop it with the grinning already Hila.” Zelda said to her sister, who had merely watched the young couple make their escape from scrutiny.

“I can’t help it sister. For I know what’s happening, and they are to in skippy to have a clue. It’s love, not lust, that they have and pretty soon our witch trio’s down to two. The sweet caress of moonlight, the thrill of danger in the air. And the best aphrodisiacs of all, the potential of destruction EVERYWHERE!” Hilda sang with relish as she snuck a peak at the couple who had set up picnic in the cemetery.

Zelda joined her sister and Ambrose and saw the gaze that Harvey and Sabrina held for each other. It was the look of two people who could share a life together. 

“Why couldn’t that boy be born of a witch?” Zelda lamented in a witch like manner.  
And there was an old saying about being careful what you wish for.

Xxxxxxxx In the cemetery xxxxxxxxxxx

“They forbid women from elections?” Harvey said in astonishment.  
“And it’s not just as the Academy! Witches can’t become coven leaders or priests and it’s called a witch coven! They have the nerve to call it a ‘witch coven’ and prevent witches from leading it! Free will my ass! It’s just another sexist cult! I swear that the moment I get power, real power, I’m gonna to go Stalin on their asses and mass purge the lot of them!” Sabrina said with hatred in her voice.

“Brina....wouldn’t it be better to lock them up and throw away the key? I mean, they are all deplorable and you’re not. You’re kind and good and gentle and...nothing like The Devil or Blackwood. Can’t you....show a bit of mercy.” Harvey said to her in concern.

He was an Addams by way of his mother’s blood, but he also had his father Luca’s gentle nature inside of him. So Harvey was more of a masochist than sadist. And now he tried to prevent unwanted cruelty.  
He was all for the wanted kind.

“Harvey, these people have caused women countless suffering over the years and you want me to just lo...lock them up. In a disease ridden hole, where they would never see the sun, let them wallow in their own filth and stench day in and day out. A lifetime of that would be worse than dying, and witches and warlocks can live for centuries and millennia!” Sabrina said as she now had an awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea.

Turning a delighted, appreciative, gaze towards Harvey she said:

“I love it! That’s such an incredible idea you gave me babe! You’re my muse! My inspiration as well as reason for joy in life! Thank you for showing me what ‘mercy’ really is. I promise you Harvey that I will be ‘most merciful’ with my enemies!” Sabrina said in promise.

At that Harvey grabbed Sabrina’s arm and pelted it with kisses once more.

“You’re so KISS KISSS KISS incredibly hot KISS KISS when angry or bloodthirsty! You’re killing me Brina! KISS KISS KISS. Killing me!”

“Should I show you mercy then?” Sabrina said with an evil grin on her face. This stopped Harvey’s kisses in his tracks as he looked in shock at his girlfriend.

“Should I lock you up, in a deep, dark cage. Would you like that Harvey?” She said with a lust filled voice.

Harvey’s answer was to lunge forward and smack his lips on Sabrina’s, he was now to overwhelmed by lust to form words.   
The young couple tumbled and rolled on the blanked and made out all throughout the evening.

But after a while Zelda came out and with just a stare she made it clear that it was time for Harvey to go home.

Which he did so, but only after she and Hilda had to almost pry him of their niece and vice versa.

5 minutes latter there was another knock on the Spellman door.

It was Harvey.

“I forgot my pencil.” Harvey said, scooted pass Zelda, dipped Sabrina again, kissed her deeply, before in a very dashing manner he left the house with such swiftness that it left Zelda in stunned silence. And there was no pencil in sight before or after Harvey’s little stunt.

Sabrina for her part giggled like mad from lusty glee and Hila and Ambrose openly joined her.

Even Zelda had to fight a smirk from forming on her lips.

“I really do wish that that boy was born of a witch.” Zelda muttered under her breath to herself.

10 minutes latter there was another knock on the door,  
Xxxxxxx

There was a knock on the Spellman house door. Upon hearing this Sabrina rushed to open it, thinking it was her beau again.

“Did you forget your pencil again child?” Zelda asked with an amused mirth from her seat on the couch as Sabrina opened the door. Expecting her boyfriend and another lame excuse to come see her.

But when the door opened, she found that it wasn’t Harvey. But a woman with black hair and twin braids, with a thin smile on her face that made Sabrina feel like she was a deer caught by a lioness.

At that silence Zelda looked to the door and upon seeing the occupant, she immediately shot up and rushed to stand between Sabrina and the woman in the door.

At that very moment an out of breath Harvey managed to reach the Spellman home.

“M-Mother....” Harvey, trying to catch his breath, said in a tone that begged for Wednesday to not do anything rash.  
Upon hearing those words Zelda’s eyes popped out for a moment from shock. This changed everything.

“Wednesday....You’re his mother.” Zelda said with a guarded tone, one that promised a world of suffering if the woman threatened her.

“Zelda. When I heard that my son was dating a witch named Sabrina, I had my suspicions, but I am pleased to be right in guessing that she is your Sabrina. Now then, I believe that we have a few things to discuss. Don’t we?” Wednesday said and Zelda let her and a worried Harvey in , all the while the two continued to size each other up with their eyes. Like a pair of twin lionesses engaged in a battle of intimidation.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

There was a grim silence at the Spellman living room table as the Spellman Clan, Harvey and his mother Wednesday all sat there in silence.

Zelda and Wednesday where continuing their silent battle of wills as Harvey and Sabrina looked to each other and then at their respective maternal figures, hoping they would not start ripping each other apart.

“Harvey dear, I just remembered that I forgot to bring a house warming present. Go and buy some coffee cake from the corner shop.”

“Go...and leave you here....alone.” Harvey tried to protest, but a sideways look from Wednesday was enough to make him cower, he nodded and got up from the table.

“I forgot my wallet in the kitchen. Sabrina, come and help me find it!”

“SURE!” Sabrina said and eagerly left the table and entered the Spellman kitchen.

“Remember to not let you guard down.” Harvey said to her. Sabrina nodded and upon remembering just how intense that first look into that icy gaze was, the young half-witch instinctly moved to the knife rack and pulled out a knife.

“My mom is in your living room and you grab a steak knife?” Harvey said in disappointment, shaking his head. This made Sabrina feel embarrassed and sheepish. But then she saw how Harvey moved to the knife rack and how he took the butcher knife from the set and then gave it to Sabrina.

“Use both at the same time!” Harvey told her with fear in his voice.

Sabrina looked at it for a moment in astonishment, then she once more remembered the eyes of that Wednesday woman and took the meat cleaver from Harvey.

“That’s better! And remember, don’t look away from her, she can smell fear. And if it comes to it remember: jugular, femoral.” Harvey said in an encouraging manner, gave Sabrina a kiss of luck before he ran went and practically ran like he was at the Olympics towards the corner shop.

  
Sabrina returned to the living room, visibly clutching a cleaver and knife.

Wednesday saw that and the barest hint of smile appeared on her lips as she gave Sabrina an approving nod. Which only confused the cowered half-witch.

“Something the matter Zelda dear?” Wednesday said, baring her fangs to Zelda.

“Just surprised that a witch of your ‘reputation, would have a mortal son. Was this the Dark Lord’s punishment for ‘your actions’?” Zelda asked back in challenge

“No, Harvey and Tommy both chose this path.” Wednesday replied, making Zelda, Hilda, Ambrosse’s and Sabrina’s eyes go wide in surprise.

“And you allowed them both to do this!?” Zelda said in outrage at what she just heard.

While Sabrina processed this new information.

“And felt overjoyed for my son, both my sons, choosing the oath that will bring them happiness. I love them the same before or after the age of choice. If they chose the path of night I would have still loved them the same, if they chose neither I would have loved them the same, if one chose one path and the other a different path my love would have not changed and if one chose both paths.” Wendsday said before eyeing Sabina “A middle ground, then I would have also loved them the same.” Wednesday added and gave Sabrina a wink, making the witch grin, feeling more at ease.

“He will wither, age and dye before you. You will bury both your sons because of this.” Zelda said angrily at Wednesday.

“I know of that. And I am at peace with that fact, that one day my husband and my children will die before me. But that is the path they chose and the path I chose. The end of the road may be filled with horrible, gut wrenching pain. But we are Addams. We will survive! Poison us, strangle us, break our bones - we will come back for more. And why?” Wednesday asked.

“Cause you...like it?” Sabrina half said, half asked, flinching a bit when Wednesday turned to look at her.

But after a moment of glaring, her gaze soften and she gave Sabrina another appreciative nod.

  
“I see why my son chose you out of all the other ladies who showed interest in him.”

“The ladies?” Sabrina said with an edge on her voice, gone was the timidity and nerves and her hands seem to clench around the handle of the meet clever..

Wednesday caught that and market in her head another point in the young witch’s favor, before she decided to give Sabrina a bit of a test.

“In the past there where many who tried to capture his heart. Is that a problem to you?”

“What? ME! NO! Why would I be jealous of the past when it’s clear that it’s all in the past and it’s gonna stay in the past” Sabrina said, the edge not leaving her voice, rather it seem to intensify. As she did so the room was overcomed by a dark shadow. And the tea cups on the table sta.rted vibrating.

“And if there came to be someone in the present who shoved interest in Harvey?” Wednesday asked.

“Well.. if any try that in the present, well....it’s not that I’m a jealous woman, it’s just that I DON’T LET OTHER PEOPLE TOUCH WHAT’S MINE!” Sabrina shouted in a jealous rage, making the cups explode, the lights flicker and the doors open and slam shut around the room from her magic powered jealousy.

Sabrina then put her hand to her mouth when she realized what she just did. After coming t her sense the room wend back to normal. Much to the amused looks of Hilda and Ambrose and the disapproving look of Zelda.

Sabrina looked at Harvey’s mom with worry.

But found that Wednesday Addams-Kinkle- Beineke or whatever she called herself now was openly smiling and was most pleased upon seeing such a reaction from her.

  
“I see now that all the bragging Harvey did in regards to you does not do you justice.” Wednesday, she then waved her hand and repaired the tea set with that motion and then extended her tea cup towards Sabrina, staring a toast.

Sabrina, now relaxed upon seeing that, eagerly grabbed her cup and clinked it with Wednesday’s.

Upon that Wednesday grabbed Sabrina’s cup hand with her non cup hand, now having the young witch in her grasp. A shocked Sabrina looked at a smirking Wednesday who caught the young witch once her guard was down.

Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose immediately shot up from their seats at that and all assumed duel ready positions. Wednesday turned to them and gave them a look that said that this was all a moment of trolling on her behalf. Before she returned her gaze towards Sabrina.

“I approve of you with all my heart. But family tradition dictates that I cannot simply hand Harvey over to you without you proving your metal.”

“Y-you want me to fight you?”

“You didn’t expect to have him to get him without a fight do you?”

“I’d be disappointed if it was any other way.” Sabrina said, impressing Wednesday

“Is that why you sent Harvey away?” Sabrina asked in confusion.

“My son is a gentle, gentle soul.”

“Oh, I understand. But still, you and me rumble? Isn’t that a bit much?” Sabrina asked with skepticism.

“Oh, it’s just a small ceremonial affair. Don’t worry child, my family have been performing this tradition for millennia. I only want what’s best for my son and you his chosen one.” Wednesday said and shifted her grip on Sabrina’s arm to turn it into a gentle holding of the younger witch’s hand instead of the vice-like grip from before.

“It’s it for Harvey’s sake than I am all in.” Sabrina said in confidence, but the moment she saw the way Wednesday smile at her words, Sabrina desperately fought her self-preservation instinct, that told her bury the meat cleaver in Wednesday skull, while the older woman was in striking distance.

“Then let us perform our family’s traditional ceremony of strength.”

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 minutes later, in the Spellman backyard. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“”An apple, a cannon. The first of us that shoots the apple of her opponent’s head wins.” Wednesday said, handing Sabrina one of two apples, while gesturing to two cannons that where 30 meters apart.

“How did your family survived millennia of this?!” Sabrina said in astonishment as behind her Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose where left speechless.

“Easily.” Wednesday bragged.

Sabrina then looked at the older woman like she had grown a second head. But then Sabrina’s demeanor changed.

“I see what this is. Let’s do this.” Sabrina said with the confidence of a champion, before practically yanking one apple out of Wednesday’s hand and half running towards one of the cannons.

  
”When shooting always ‘aim small-miss small’. One must always be economic with weapons of mass destruction. “ Wednesday said to Sabrina.

“Unless of course it’s fun to waste them. So we doing this or what?” Sabrina said in challenge. Wednesday raised one eyebrow at that, impressed with her bravado.

The rest of the Spellman can all wanted to stop this madness, but where so fascinated by what was going on that they could not simply do anything else but look at the scene before them.

  
Both women then assumed positions at each cannon.

  
At that very moment a bag landed in the very middle distance between both women’s cannons.This surprise prevented either of them from firing.

“Mother you will not! I repeat WILL NOT SHOOT A CANNON AT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Harvey said, running up to the group, and then putting himself in front of Wednesday’s cannon head.

  
Sabrina immediately ran in front of him and put herself between Harvey and the cannon, she then made a show of putting the apple on her head and defiantly crosser her arms and glared right back at Wednesday.

Gone was the scared witch from before, in her place was now a young lioness ready to face any would be challenger.  
Wednesday saw this and was pleased at that.

“The test is over. You passed.”

At that Harvey immediately deflated, letting go of all the nerves and worry that this situation brought him.

“Are you okay? Did she fire anything else at you?” Harvey asked with worry as he lead Sabrina away from the cannon muzzle.

“Relax Harvey. The moment she told me what this is I knew that it was all a bluff.” Sabrina said and took a bite of the apple that was previously on her head.

“Bluff?” Wednesday asked in confusion.

“Yeah. Come on Missus Kinkle.” Sabrina said and grabbed the firing rope for Wednesday’s cannon” Did you really think that I would fall for you telling me that these where actual loaded cannons if I pulled-* BANG!!!!

Sabrina’s words died in her throat the moment she saw that the cannons where real, loaded and primed.

“Uuuuuuu.” Was the word that came out of Sabrina’s mouth, as she was coming to terms that she just stood in front of a loaded cannon barrel.

“Come on Brina. Let’s go inside and cuddle up and relax with some movies. That sound good?” Harvey asked gently leading her away from the scene.

“Uuuuuu.” Sabrina said and gave several vigorous nods.

  
Shaking off her stupor she gave Wednesday an angry glare. One that the Addams woman was more than happy to return. Her respect for Sabrina has just increased.

“If you wish for satisfaction, I would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Mother!” Harvey chastised her.

  
“You’re gonna have to occasionally give him a few lashes to straighten that rebellious nature out of him.” Wednesday cut Harvey's potential rant of and spoke to Sabrina, making the younger witch blush.

  
“Mom!” Harvey said in embarrassment. As he and Sabrina turned beet red.

“Are you saying you would not like that my son?” Wednesday said with an evil grin, making Harvey and Sabrina want to die from embarrassment. The rest of the Spellman clan rolled their eyes at their reaction. And where a bit disappointed on their lack of progress.

“Back to the affair at hand. If you wish for satisfaction, you will find me every Tuesday at the local gymnasium, in the boxing basement. We can settle any grudges there.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Sabrina promised with a warrior's gleam in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx Several days later, in the Academy of Unseen Arts cafeteria xxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina was nursing an ice pack over her blacken left eye as she tried to eat her soup, despite her bruised cheeks protesting her actions. Her appearance was proof of who won the boxing gurdge match.

“I have heard of having problems with the parents of one’s paramour. But I must say that I never seen one to such a degree.” Prudence teased her.

“Don’t you dare insult Harvey’s mom in my presence, Prudence.” Sabrina warned the leader of the Weird Sisters.

This surprised Prudence.

“You sound like you respect her.” Dorcas said from next to Prudence.

“The woman is crazy. But in a good way.” Sabrina said with a smile.

“A very strange way indeed, if giving you a black eye and bruises is their definition of good.” A voice said from behind Sabrina.

A voice that made Sabrina’s blood run cold, before anger, resentment and confusion took grip of her.

Sabrina did not turn around as she heard the owner of that voice take a seat next to her.

“Hello Nick.” Sabrina said, avoiding looking at Nick Scratch.

  
Her ex-boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

“Nothing to say Spellman? Well that’s understandable. Sometimes I also make myself speechless.” Nick said to her, but Sabrina remained silent, only continuing to eat some soup and move her ice pack in a ways that blocked the view of Nick Scratch from her gaze.

“You know I kind of like this look on you. The strong silent type, like a warrior queen. Which is fitting since you hair looks like a silver crown with that bright shine to it. ” Nick said and leaned forward and brushed Sabrina’s hair.

At that the young witch was so surprised from the touch, that she at first was embarrassed and blushed, but then she was angry and got up from the room, and with a quick pace, she almost stomped out of the cafeteria.

Nick was immediately after her, catching up just before Sabrina was about to exit the Academy via the main door.  
“Sabrina wait! Why are you acting like this?” Nick said and put his hand on her shoulder

“Why are you acting this Nick? Last time I checked we broke up last season before Beltane.” Sabrina said and moved her shoulder abruptly, shacking away Nick’s hand. Making the warlock surprised at her hostility.

“The holyday of summer for lovers to come together. Do you remember how we spent that Lupercalia Brina? Midnight, moonlight.” Nick said with a smooth, inviting tone as he leaned forward.

“And you breaking my heart after that. Oh, sorry that was when you started drinking and distancing yourself from me despite me wanting to get close to you. You did eventually broke my heart, but not before cheating on me with sex demons and then telling me multiple times that I wasn’t worth it. And did I forget to mention that you kept refusing to sleep with me!?” Sabrina said with such bitterness that Nick recoiled back and held his hands up in surrender.

At that Sabrina let out a breath of exasperation, and disappointment in herself for her behavior, before calming down.

“Look Nick. If you want to remain friends I’m okay with that. But friends is all that we are now. For a long time I wanted us to be more than that, but you didn’t, so I moved on with my life. And I’m not in the mode for the roles to be switched now.” Sabrina told him, trying to maintain a civil tone.

“Sabrina, I understand that your upset. But I was confused and hurt back then. I didn’t know whether it was the devil’s influence or my own actions. I needed time. But now I’m back, it’s me, Nick Scratch, your partner in crime. I’m back Sabrina. I’m back!”

Nick said and took a step forward, leaning in gently towards Sabrina’s lips and closing his eyes.

“You never said ‘thank you’.” Sabrina said all of a sudden. This made Nick stop his advance, opening his eyes he was surprised to be greeted by one of the most vicious glares that he had ever seen in his life.

“What?” Nick said, trying to process this, as Sabrina stepped away from his embrace.

Nick truly was confused at this and could not comprehend the fact that his charm was not only not working, but even backfiring against him.

“I rescued you from Satan when he decided to be an ass last summer and possess you for month in order to give a warning to me. I healed you and I helped detox you of his influence. We shared the same bed, ate the same food, I lost count on how many times I gave you everything I had. And never once you said thank you to me!” Sabrina turned around, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I...what do you want me to say?” Nick said in confusion

“How about sorry? How about thank you?” Sabrina challenged, continuing to glare at him while she crossed her arms.

“Thanks’ to you I got better. And I wasn’t in a good place back then.” 

Nick said and gave another smile, before trying to seduce her once more.

Sabrina cut him off with a scoff and a bitter laugh. And once more he was confused, not being able to come to terms with the reactions he was getting.

“Amazing! You warlocks are all the same, so much vanity and ego that you just can’t say a simple ‘thank you’ or ‘sorry’. I can’t do this Nick! We had fun, but I need people in my life who don’t act like you did, who won’t walk away from we when everything is calm and happy. That’s you problem Nick, you simply can’t stand the quiet. Break rules for the fun of it. Get in to trouble because why not? I’m not like that, not anymore at least. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet my boyfriend, he’s giving me some boxing lessons. Then we’re gonna study a bit and then go see a new movie. All productive and safe things. Nothing that you’d like.”

Sabrina grabbed the door handle and open it, but Nick slammed it shut with a sudden movement of his palm.

“So you’re going back to farmboy then. Not surprising, you know Sabrina, even when we were together I could tell that you wanted him, your so called ‘ best friend and nothing more’. That he was your heart’s chosen. I remember how you almost jumped from the top of a church thinking that it was a good idea to tell the world witches exist, I Could not stop you, you family couldn’t. But one word from confused farmboy, who didn’t know the truth, and you stopped, because he was the only one that you didn’t want to disappoint. Do you have any idea how painful it was knowing that I would never earn your love? That I was just a consolation prize?” Nick said in anger.

At that Sabrina turned to look at him in the eyes with such hatred and ferocity, that Nick took a step back, leaving the door free to be open.

Normally Sabrina would have walked away at that. But after Nick’s hurtful words, she was too far gonna to walk away.

“I loved you! I REALLY DID LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! YOU WHER NEVER SECOND PLACE! AND YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I DID NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU? Oh, the vanity and the ego. Do you know what’s the most painful thing Nick? It's that when you left me, when you broke up with me, I begged you to stay! Begged you to kiss me! Begged you to let me in and share your life with me! But you said no. Why? Because you may have loved me Nick, and I might have actually taught you what love is. But you know who you love more than me? Yourself! You put your future ahead of ‘our future’ and you did when things where calm again. I finally understand you! You’d rather die than suffer normality or even share anything with anyone! All the success, not of the blame! That’s NICK SRATCH There is no place in your heart for anyone else! That’s why I DON’T WANT THIS ANYMORE NICK! Because no matter what I did, said or even begged, you never said ‘thank you, never said ‘sorry’ and never, ever let me in. All I got was blame, infidelity and lies!”

“So that’s why your choosing farmboy now?” Nick said in disappointment. But Sabrina was indifferent to his opinion of her.

“YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! Harvey’s no guardian demon, there were plenty of times when he was an asshole. But you know what, he said ‘sorry’ and changed. When I helped him he said ‘thank you’. And when things went bad he called me out when it was my fault, but when it wasn’t he told me ‘it’s allright, this isn’t your fault’. And when our plans, that’s right plans that we both had equal rights and blame in, failed he didn’t take it all out on me. He helped me fix them. And he was scarred, I could see it in his eyes that he didn’t want to be involved in all my shenanigans. But he buckled up, shut his mouth, grabbed a gun or a pick axe and joined me. So yeah, I am going back to my farmboy, who’s actually dependable! Cause be it when he loved me or hated me, through good times and bad times, he was always there for mer....always there to catch me.”

Sabrina calmed down at that last part, as the memories flooded her, warming her heart.

“That’s all it takes then, a few words to make you follow farmboy around like an infatuate puppy?” Nick said with scorn. 

“Yeah. And those few words have value. Because out of all the guys I’ve known, especially you, they’ve never been spoken by anyone except Harvey. And it’s nice! It’s nice hearing him apologize when he was a dick, thanking me when I helped. Calling me out but not degrading me. And him not scapegoating me when it wasn’t my fault! So ‘sorry’ if I disappoint you. And ‘thank you’ for you time. And you who all support him SUCK!” Sabrina shouted to the crowd that has halfheartedly watching the drama between them from down the hall.

Sabrina then walked away, her tears had given way to first anger, now a triumphant feeling in her chest of victory.

It felt good to call out Nick and whoever still thought of him kindly, out. 

She deserved better than someone like him.  
After that she went and got some snacks from the store and made her way to Harvey’s house.

“I’m afraid he’s indisposed at the moment.” Wednesday said to her after she entered the Kinkle Kitchen.

“Is he ok?” Sabrina said with worry in her voice.

“He will be. The devil has left his red mark on my son and Harvey is currently battling fever chills. But rest assured that we are curing him now, and purging and immunizing him of the red mark.” Wednesday said as she was preparing a tray for her youngest son.

“Is he gonna be allright? How can I help?” Sabrina said with panic and guilt in her voice

“He’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time Satan tried his stupid mark scheme on us. The stubborn goat should have realized by now that we Addams never submit to anyone’s will. But those of his kind would rather continue to make fools of themselves than admit that they are in the wrong.´” Wednesday said to her.

“Missus Addams, is that where my aunt Zelda said you had gotten your ‘infamy’ from?” Sabrina said with hesitation in her voice.

“Yes. The devil tried to subdue me, and my mother and her mother before her. But we all defied him, and still stole the power of magic from him. Never let yourself become subservient child. Feast on those that would subdue you. Or just kill them if you’re not into the cannibalism trend” Wednesday said, finishing the tray, which consisted of bananas, some soft baked biscuits and then she moved to take some...Sabrina was surprised to see water in a catholic cross decorated cup, where Wednesday mixed some mint, being placed on the tray.

“Water blessed by Roz’s father at the local church, mixed with mint grown in soil from Megiddo, said what you want about the God, but the methods of the Christian God are very potent against the Devil.” Wednesday said to Sabrina’s surprise.  
“I’ll take it to him.” Sabrina said and took the tray from Wednesday.

“Remember to mark all 4 corners of the room as your territory.” Wednesday said to a bashful Sabrina before she left the kitchen and walked upstairs to Harvey’s room.  
As she did so, she passed the hallways where several news articles and trophies where hanged on walls.

“WBC Women’s Heavyweight Boxing Division champion.” One belt nailed to the wall said. Sabrina noticed that there where another 3, each from different boxing organizations.

“Boxing’s Undisputed Heavyweight Lineal Champion of the World Wednesdays ‘Frenchie’ Addams-Beineke’s 5th title defense ends in K.O. in round two.” Sabrina read one of the news article that showed Harvey’s mother. Who after knocking out her opponent, she jumped on and straddled Harvey’s father and was making out with him in the middle of the ring as her victory pose. While around them a couple of toddlers, Harvey and Tommy held her four belt up high for the camera.

She remembered Harvey telling her that his mother was a boxer in America before retiring since she didn’t find the sport fun anymore. And boy was that an understatement, according to the articles Wednesday retired undefeated and the press had a field day since she said that there was no point in competing without a worthy opponent.

The young witch shook her head in amused astonishment.  
Sabrina then continued on her path and reached Harvey’s room and knocked on the door.

“Harvey. It’s me.”

“C-come i-in.” Sabrina felt her heart break when she heart Harvey’s weaker and tremble laden voice.

Opening the door and peering inside, she felt like her face had been slapped when she saw Harvey bundled up on his bed and shivering.  
She put the tray on his desk and lifted his head enough for him to drink the holy water. This seem to have an effect as he immediately stopped shacking and his breathing and tone of voice returned to normal.

Sabrina then cradled his head in her lap and started rubbing it gently, combing her fingers through his hair.  
“I’m sorry for putting you through this Harvey. Satan is probably targeting you to get to me.”  
“It’s not your fault. It’s okay. You didn’t cause this, he did. Bad people will always do bad things.” Harvey said to her and then felt his stomach growl  
Sabrina lifted him upwards and gave him some of the biscuits and bananas that he managed to down, before lying back on his bed.  
“Thank you. Sorry for all of this Brina, this isn’t a very romantic training session.” Harvey said, half grumbling in pain., sweat and exhaustion.

At that a great, warm, smile graced Sabrina’s lips from hearing those set of words.

“No problem Harvey. I don’t mind this. I don’t mind this at all.” Sabrina said and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips before she moved to snuggle up with him under the blanked, to share body heat from the fever chills.

“Harvey.”

“Yeah?

“Can I ask a sensitive question?”

“Shure.”

“Why did you chose not to become a warlock?” Sabrina said with apprehension, fearing that she might have crossed a line.

“Just wasn’t my style....you know? “Harvey said as a matter of fact. “ Others have their path.... I got mine and this is it.”. To emphasized the last part he snuggled closer and looked deeply into Sabrina’s eyes, the meaning behind his words and actions was clear to the half-witch.

Sabrina smiled at that. She too had her own path in life that was different from everyone else.  
After that Harvey closed his eyes as slumber took over him.

Sabrina joined him and went to sleep soundly that night. And would remember it as one of the best nights of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post season 3 Nick was simply horrible.
> 
> I knew that they where gonna break up since he was the kind of guy who could not be happy with the quiet, but for him to devolve into such an abusive and selfish partner.
> 
> He and Prudence are a better match. Both selfish people, vane people.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

“Hey Sabrina, can I talk to you?” Tommy said to her in Dr Cerberus’s shop.

“Sure Tommy, how’s Notre Dame?”

“Crazy place, insane amount of studying and rampant fornication. So a bit tame for my taste. But it’s now about that. I’d like to talk to you about Agatha.”

“What has she done?” Sabrina said, her voice taking on a dangerous edge, if Agatha had tried to kill Harvey or Tommy again Sabrina swore that she’d put the good use all those years of helping out with the family morgue business.

“Well, I’d like you to tell her that I would like to apologized for offending her.”

“What?” Sabrina said in confusion.

“Yeah, I must have said or done something to make her become so distant to me. I mean we decided to remain friends and we were getting along awesomely, then about a week ago she became distant, cold and I just can’t figure out what I said or did that offended her so much and I’d like to apologize.” 

At that Sabrina realized what was going on. Agatha must have shifted gears from trying to be civil to Tommy, to going back to hating him for no reason other than what happened 3 centuries ago.

And the woman had the nerve to start doing so a week ago. When Sabrina caught her when she was in the middle of preparing another curse for Tommy and stopped her, warning her to drop and here she was up to her old tricks again.

“I’ll have a word with her.” Sabrina said and teleported to the Academy common room.  
“Agatha, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“It’s about Tommy, he came to me asking to tell you that he wants to apologize for offending you. Let me finish!” Sabrina added, stopping any protest Agatha had with a raised hand.

“He said that he’s sorry for offending you, and admits that he doesn’t know what he did but. But he’d like to apologize and would like for the two of you to resume the relationship you guys had before a week ago. Look, I know how you feel about their ancestors, but those people weren’t Tommy and Harvey, you met both of them, they are nice people, they don’t deserve any of the hate. And I understand that you find it difficult, but please make an effort. He just wants to not be any bad blood between you two, would that be such a bad thing?” Sabrina half stated, half pleaded with Agatha who looked back in disbelief.

“Wha...what? Go back to how it was a week ago, but you told me to stop and now you’re asking me to.....you...you and that family are both.....UGGGG FINE!” Agatha said and got up from the chair she was sitting in, moved and grabbed a two handed war axe and teleported herself to where Tommy was.

“Did she...OH HEAVEN YES! Let the show BEGIN!” Melvin said enthusiastically as many warlocks and witches teleported as well to witness this event, followed by a c confused and worried Sabrina.

Back in Greendale proper Sabrina could see how Tommy was walking down the street with a coffee to go, when he suddenly ducked a horizontal ax blow from Agatha, who’s axe embedded herself in a nearby tree after missing Tommy by half an inch.

“MY BUDDY’S BACK!” Tommy said with enthusiasm as he hugged a struggling Agatha, who was trying to get her axe out of the tree.

“I will eat your heart!” She said with Venom and tried to punch Tommy, who bobbed and weaved out of her blows.  
Giving out a frustrated screech, she went back to trying to free her axe.

“Thank you Sabrina!” Tommy shouted to her as a confused Sabrina only watched the scenes of Agatha trying to dislodge her axe, only for Tommy to step in, free it and with the two handed axe in his hand he turned towards a now fearful and cowered Agatha.

Sabrina witnessed as Tommy smiled and gave her back the axe. To which the Weird Sister looked at it in disbelief, then at Tommy smiling face, then she got mad and tried to bisect Tommy with the axe again as Tommy dodged and ran away, the smile never leaving his face.

“Come back here! You will not have eyes, not ears, nor a tongue! You will walk the underworld blind, deaf and mute so that all may say that this is the one who angered Agatha Night!” 

“Gotta catch me first doc!” Tommy said and pulled a carrot from nowhere and munched on it while running away from Agatha who chased him.

“You can almost hear the cartoon voices when they do that.” Sabrina heard a familiar voice and turned and saw Harvey walk up to her, in doing so she also saw how the group of witches and warlocks from the Academy where watching the spectacle before them with glee.

“Hey princess.” Harvey said and gave her a passionate kiss. Upon that Sabrina remembered of how Harvey reacted when Agatha tried to kill them in the mines and realized that the Looney Tunes like chase before them, this display of semi-ultraviolence was considered a ‘friendly’ activity by Harvey’s family.  
“Hold on for a minute!” Harvey said before Sabrina could reply with anything and then he walked towards a newly stopped column of cars that rode into town, going towards what appeared to be the leader of the group, Harvey pulled out what looked to be a black onyx six pointing star. A symbol that Sabrina remembered being the original symbol of Christianity before the cross was adopted.

The leader took a look at the symbol, his eyes became wide in recognition, before he bowed his head in apology and then the group mounted up on the cars and drove away.

“And good riddance.” Harvey said as he returned to Sabrina’s side.

“Who were those people?”

“Oh just a bunch of fanatics. A few knightly orders never got the memo that the crusades where over and to this day they keep going from country to country and punishing people who aren’t as ‘devoted’ as they are.” Harvey said with disgust in his voice.

“Why did they leave when you showed them that?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh, well my family on my mother’s side had ancestors who were part of the crusader armies. And after they ended the generals all agreed to never encroach on another one’s territory. So when they saw the cross they realized they were close to breaking the only taboo that they avoid breaking, so they up and left.” Harvey told her.

“And how many witch hunts did your ancestors need to do in order to obtain that rank?” Nick, who was part of the Academy group, said all of a sudden.

“Zero. My mother’s side wasn’t witch hunters. They were Hospitaliers, who healed the sick.” Harvey said with pride and Sabrina beamed at him in delight, before grabbing his hand and leading them away from the group.

Nick turned away in disappointment, not just at the fact that she chose another, but at her behavior as he witness them going to enjoy some mundane things like chips and sodas.

She was a witch for heaven’s sake! She could go and have coffee in Paris, then go to the most wildest orgies in Hollywood and top the evening off with spells that could break reality itself just for the kick of it. And she was smiling at doing something so....ordinary. 

“So much wasted potential.” Nick lamented to himself as he then turned, smiled and grabbed Dorcas and Prudence with hands over their shoulders.

“What do you say ladies. Want to help me recover from seeing that painfully display of mediocrity?” Nick said, leading the two girls away to Dorian’s for some binge drinking and sex demons.

From the corner of her eyes Sabrina sparred one last glance towards the group before they left.

“Everything okay?” Harvey asked.

“Yeah, it’s just...I worry for them sometimes, I mean partying all well and good when you’re young and free. But....shouldn’t they grow up already?” Sabrina asked.

“Well, you can help them, but they also have to help themselves. Keep the offer available Sabrina, they’ll eventually see that and take you up on it.”

“Even though it all seems hopeless?”

“Where there’s life there’s hope Sabrina, hope is the last to die. And if I’m not mistaken witches can live for centuries, right?”  
Harvey said and that calmed her heard as she leaned into him with a smile on her face. Sabrina felt happy and fullfilled in that moment.  
“Should we do anything about those two?” Sabrina asked and pointed a Tommy, who was still being chased by Agatha.

“We could enjoy the show.” Harvey suggested and Sabrina laughed and nodded.

All seemed to be good in Greendale.

Then at the Addams main home in Central Park, New York, the door where suddenly slammed open and Satan stepped in with an angry scowl on his face.

“Your family has foiled my plans for the last time!”

To which Morticia and Gomes smiled at each other, before each grabbed a rapier and pointed them at the devil.

“En garde, monsieur.”

“Tish! That’s french! KISS KISS KISS.....Say some more...KISS...KISS...KISS.... Champs Elysees, Louvre,....anything carra mia!”

“Gomes...fight the devil now, party time latter.” Morticia said to him as they then turned and charged at the Devil!

Who actually took a step back when confronted by this.


	9. Chapter 9

Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ch 9.

“WHAAAAAATTTT!!” A great screech was heard from seemingly over the horizon itself.

“Oh dear, that sounded like a war cry of some crazy animal!” One of the Baxter High students said upon hearing the voice.

“Sabrina’s coming!” Harvey said enthusiastically at that and a moment later the doors to the high school slammed open and a pissed of Sabrina stomped straight up to Harvey and then dragged him away.

Xxx A few moments later xxxxx

“And they gave the position to Ambrose! Who wasn’t even running in the election to begin with! And now Blackwood is planning to unveil some bullshit set of laws that make Iran look like a frickin hippie commune! That’s it! That’s the last straw, where are they?”

“Where’s what?” Harvey asked.

“The guns, sword, nooses , the witchunting stuff!” Sabrina asked.

“Some of it is in our basement, the rest is at my grandparents’ house. What do you need?”

“Everything! I’m going full BLADE on their asses! I’m gonna be the half-witch who hunts their own kind! Cause no way in heaven am I gonna stand by and just let them turn every witch into a slave in everything but name!” Sabrina shouted in fury.

“And what are you smiling about?” Sabrina shouted at Harvey, who was grinning.

“Nothing...it’s just that....you’re very hot when your all fire and brimstone.” Harvey said, blushing a bit.

This almost calmed Sabrina down immediately and she had a giggling fit before calming down and sitting next to Harvey on the bench.  
“Sorry if I went too far, it’s just.....why? Why.....I can’t even wrap my head around.....everything.....why would they do this?” Sabrina asked.

“Endorphin kick.” Harvey replied.

“What?”

“Endorphins is the happiness hormone, you get them from stuff like finishing a hard job or beating a hard foe, and having power is also a good way to get it. I’m no expert, but since as witches and warlocks you can just snap you finger and get what you want it’s harder to get your dose of endorphins since it takes the hardship out of it and overcoming hardship is key to getting them. I’m guessing that’s the reason they are doing it, their frickin junkies Brina, and all a junkies cares about is his next fix.” Harvey added.

“Honestly Blackwood do behaves like he’s running a drug cartel most of the times. In fact this whole coven thing is like a mafia. Come on, let’s go and....oh shit, I forgot my purse at Dorian’s. Is it allright if I go get it?” Sabrina asked.

“Shure!” Harvey said and they shared a kiss before she teleported away from him.

Harvey decided to pull out a comic book to pass the time until Sabrina returned, so he sat there and read ‘TDKR’ and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

That lasted all of 5 minutes when he heard a strange crackle, like thunder coming from the direction of where Sabrina teleported too.

Realizing that this probably mean trouble, Harvey got in his truck, drove to where he sensed the strange noise originated, got our his gun and made his way into the building called Dorian’s.

And what greeted him was a sight that he was not fully expecting to be so.  
Bodies on the ground, witches tied up and all looked to the ceiling and there, floating above was her.

“Judas boys! Your reign is at an end, and it wasn’t short enough!” Sabrina said, her eyes white, her hands surrounded in flames, her voice filled with power.

“What are you?” One of the Judas boys said as her power seemed to hold them down on their knees.

“I am Sabrina Spellman! I AM THE DARK LADY! POWERFULL AS THE STORM, BEAUTIFULL AS THE DAWN, GENTLE AS SPRING AND MERCILESS AS THE TEMPEST!” Sabrina said and the Judas boys all burst into flames.

As they died screaming, Sabrina Spellman, the Dark Lady heard a thumping sound from beneath her, then she felt a familiar sensation on her harm.  
Turning to see what was going on, Sabrina saw that a ladder was put under her and Harvey had climbed on it and was now at a level with her and was smothering her right hand once more in kisses.

“W...what...Harvey!!??! Watch out for the flames in my haaaaaaaa!” Sabrina’s words where interrupted by the fact that her love struck mortal boyfriend hadn’t gone down towards her palms like he usually did, instead he went up to her neck and was currently pelting it with kisses.

“This...this.....you’re a perv for getting turn on by thhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiS!” Sabrina gave out a small squeek as Harvey gave her earlobe a gentle nibble. 

“This is so wrong! Oh Harvey! Wrong me, wrong me! WRONG MY BRAINS OUT!” Sabrina screamed in amorous delight. 

Her fiery hands and white eyes where beginning to fade away as the stunned witches looked at the sight before them.

“What’s happening?” Dorcas asked.

“Well, I think that...... her witchunter beau is...quite literally f%*king the evil power right out of her.” Prudence speculated as she saw Sabrina return to her usual state and star making out with Harvey on the ladder.

“Is that how the Catholics do exorcism?” Agatha asked.

“Looks like it.” Elspeth speculated as Sabrina turned to look at them, with Harvey still devouring her neck.

“Enough already you beast!” Sabrina said between delighted giggles, but she made no effort to stop Harvey.

As the Greendale witches speculated on whether or not Catholics used the Kama Sutra as their manual for driving away evil, in a house that belonged to Miss Wardwell, now to Lilith, Satan smashed the door open and entered it.

He was beaten and bruised, having been in a 7 days and 7 nights long battle against the Addams Family seniors and now retreated to lick his wounds.

“Lilith! Where is my servant?” Satan shouted as he looked through the house.

And yet nothing, no one!

Until she found a dead Stolas and under his body was a letter that simply read.

‘Never again! I am free now and forever!’ 

Within the house there was the scent of another mortal, no doubt the Adam person that was Wardwell’s fiancée.  
And they were gone!   
Lilith would now probably be impossible to locate, since she knew the few true magical ways to make someone undetectable, even from his sight.

The only question was why?

What would have embolden her to defy him so? To run away with a...with a mortal.

“Sabrina! Your defiance has given others the strength to also defy me, already they run away from their true lord! You will pay for this daughter! Everyone will pay for this!” Satan screamed from the house in his goat form, while Sabrina who sensed this simply looked in the direction from where she sensed Satan’s rage and did a spell with her new powers.

Xxxxxxx Meawhile in the Vatican xxxxxxxxx

“Sir. A sign from heaven, the stars have realigned in a way that a pattern can be seen clearly from.... from Canada and, the image presented, it’s....its.” The Cardinal in charge of astrology told them Pope.

“It’s what my son?”

“It’s flipping the bird!” The Cardinal said in disbelief.

“What? My son, stars are spheres of gas on fire that burn for millions of years and each are bigger than our own sun, how can they flip us the bird?” The Pope said in disbelief as a gaggle of....frenzied and shirtless Archbishops ran into the Pope’s chambers while blowing foghorns and ringing bells.

“A SIGN FROM OUR FATHER IN HEAVEN! EVERYONE MUST GO FUCK UP CANADA!” The lead Archbishop said as alarm bells rang in the Vatican.

“God’s plan is a mystery for us all, but we must play our roles in it. Tell the politicians to start making maple syrup, bacon, hokey and Nickelback illegal.” The Pope ordered.

In short, all of the above was just an average day of Sabrina’s life.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Morning came once more and just like every other day for the past several months Harvey and Sabrina go of alone into the woods and Sabrina now tried the latest perma-banish spell that was meant to be used against Satan. 

This was a weekend day, so instead of spending the morning before and evening after school, Sabrina with Harvey accompanying her, had been trying spells all day long.

And like the spells of yesterday and the day before, it didn’t work.  
So, she tried again with a modified version of it.

“Brina.” Harvey said from behind her.

“Just two more tries Harvey.” Sabrina said to him as he rolled his eyes at that. She had been trying for hours now ever since the sun went up and she looked ready to keel over from exhaustion.

“Okay, I just don’t want us being out here after night falls. Demons we can handle, but the wolves and bears in the woods is a different matter.” Harvey said and that seem to convince Sabrina to stop for the day.

“We’ll try again tomorrow, and if not then the day after that.” Sabrina said as she turned towards him.

“As many times and days as you want Sabrina.” Harvey replied and that made her smile as she did a grateful nod.

“Nothing! I tried witch spells, Catholic banishments and yet nothing it working! Sorry for dragging you all the way out here for nothing.” Sabrina said towards Harvey, her boyfriend.

“Don’t be. You’re doing a noble work here Brina.” Harvey said to her in encouragement.

“I just wish that I could find one spell that works. Guess it’s back to hitting the books.” Sabrina said with a huff and Harvey grinned at that.

“Your amazing you know, others would have given up after the first week and you’ve been doing this for over two months and your still as drive as you were when we began.” Harvey said, making Sabrina blush.

“Thanks for coming with me every day Harvey. It helped give me strength to not give up after so many failed tries.”

“No problem, but don’t make me sound so altruistic. I also came with you not just to help, but also because this way I get to watch you hot spell casting mojo in action all day long.”

“Harvey, be serious!” 

“I am serious, you drive me wild whenever you get you magic on. I’m always serious about that and about you.” Harvey said and looked deep into Sabrina’s eyes. 

“You’re the apple of my eye. The Mary Jane to my Spiderman, the Pepper Potts to my Tony Stark, the Black Widow to my Hulk.” Harvey said to her , his voice gentle and love filled.

“So, I’m a secondary character meant to help your story arch along.”  
Sabrina replied teasingly and at that Harvey’s eyes widened as he realized the implications of what he just said.

“What!? NO! I...You...I didn’t mean to...” Harvey said in a panic, but was stopped by Sabrina, who laugh so loud at his reaction that she leaned forward from merriment.

“Calm down you big lug. I was just messing with you! Getting worked up over a little joke, you big dork!” Sabrina said and then moved forward and hugged him.

“Your my dork. Mine and mine alone.” Sabrina said during their embrace.

“And if any woman looks at you the wrong way, I’ll gorge her eyes out. And I’ll gorge them the same if she looks at you the right way also.” Sabrina whispered in Harvey’s ear.

“Brina, be nice...no eye gouging, unless it’s asked and consensual.” Harvey warned her in a half serious manner.

“Allright, no eye gouging. I’ll just make them wish I did that instead.” Sabrina replied cheekily.

“Instead of what?” Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not telling!” Sabrina said with mischief.

“Sabrina! Be nice!” Harvey warned her jokingly.

“I’m always nice to you Harvey.” She replied with glee.

“Yes, but you should be nice to everyone. Be a good girl.” Harvey said and playfully wagged his right index finger in front of her face.

“Never.” Sabrina said with burning passion in her voice and put her mouth over Harvey’s finger, engulfing it till her lips reached its base.

“Sabrina....you big meanie!” Harvey said as he felt his knees becoming weak from the sensation that he felt on his finger from Sabrina’s tongue.

The young witch grinned at that. Raising her lips in a way that Harvey’s finger was visible along wither her teeth, who gently nibbled on his finger’s base.

And as he gently retracted it, Sabrina kept her tongue coiled around his retreating finger. Harvey only now noticed that Sabrina had a remarkably longue tongue.

Long enough that even after he had fully retraced his finger, Sabrina’s tongue still coiled around it, almost completely engulfing it.

Harvey had a strange feeling in his gut about discovering that Sabrina had an almost serpent like tongue, as if he was a step away from recognizing the importance of this new information. But he didn’t understand what it was or meant.

Harvey was left speechless, both by this new discovery and by how Sabrina just acted.  
“You’ve...changed a bit since last year.”

“Only when it comes to you. I’ve always held back for fear of frightening you away. But now, now there’s no reason for me to do so. Or to deny that I’m enjoying letting lose. Especially since it’s with someone who knew me and my worst and best and still wants me in his life.” Sabrina said and gave Harvey a kiss.

“You got a bit of a dark side going on.” Harvey said, teasing her.

“Oui.” Sabrina said and as expected Harvey started pelting her arms with kisses.  
Snapping her fingers, she teleported both of them to her room, where they would not leave until the next day’s rays of light came through the window, waking them up.

“Morning lad, what you’d like for breakfast.” Hilda said to Harvey, who was walking down the Spellman staircase with a noticeable limp and was using a long umbrella as a walking cane.

“Just a plate big enough for two of Sabrina’s favorite breakfast. I’m taking it up to her room.” Harvey said as Zelda from the table gave Harvey a raised eyebrow.

“I see that my niece was a bit over enthusiastic. Perhaps I should discipline her a bit.” Zelda suggested, feeling sorry for Harvey’s state.

“Oh no, no, no. It was awesome, just...sudden, but I liked it, she really expanded my horizon last night.” Harvey said defending Sabrina.

“Well then, if you don’t need my help then use this.” Zelda said and handed Harvey a bag from the freezer.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Some ice for your horizon.” Zelda said with a grin and Harvey blushed like crazy before the hook the tray and ice bag and limped back up with his makeshift walking stick.

Once there he gently nudged Sabrina awake.

“Is that pancakes?” She asked as she stretched a bit to properly wake up and took in Harvey with her gaze.

“And maple syrup, your favorite.” Harvey said and brought the tray to Sabrina, but not before he discreetly put the ice bag on the bed and sat on it, so he could be more comfortable.

Sabrina got up to sitting position and she repositioned the pillows in her bed to make it look like a Queen on her throne.  
Without saying a word Harvey cut up some pancake and started feeding her it, bit by bit.

As he did so, Sabrina noticed that the weather outside looked like it was due to rain. She felt tempted to use her new powers to change the weather, but decided against it.

She was having too much fun, just doing simple things like breakfast in bed and just talking with Harvey about nothing for hours.

Needless to say, this was once more a point against Satan’s plans, since Sabrina was happy with the simple things in life and was not falling into the greed trap for power, and doing extraordinary feats regardless of the bill that they would rake up, that he used to trap his other devotees/ slaves.

Satan needed to act soon, less Sabrina vanquish any and all dark urges and temptations from her soul, find peace and happiness in full with things and people that where already in her life and become truly a creature of light, happiness and warmth that Satan could hold no sway over.

Xxxxxxx Meanwhile, the Addams Family Mansion xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You know tish, I think it’s time we meet this filly that has our grandson so enamored.”

“Agreed, Gomez. Why Wednesday has nothing but praise for her. We should invite her over and also the rest of the family so they can meet her. No doubt she’ll be an Addams soon enough.” Morticia suggested.

“Capitol idea! There’ the Addams family reunion after the Hare Moon festival and we can have them come visit us then.” Gomez said as he then made his way upstairs to find the Old throwing knives and practice us the old Addams dance for the occasion.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11.

“Relax Brina, it will be okay.” Harvey whispered to her as they stood before the Addams Family house in Central Park.

“I just want them to like me!” Sabrina said as she did a few breathing exercises, while behind her Zelda, Hilda, Ambrose rolled their eyes, while Wednesday and Lucas shared a look as a sense of Deja vu washed over them at recalling their own past.

“They’ll love you Brina. This is gonna be a wonderful night.” Harvey said to her in comfort.

“Then question is why did you invite me to tag along?” Nick said in anger from behind them as he took a sip from a whisky flask.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren’t planning on crashing this party.” Sabrina said to her ex-boyfriend and the guy did a roll of the eyes that confirmed it.

Tommy moved to knock on the door, but it opened before he could do it and from it a giant pale faced zombie emerged.

“Uggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh.”

“Hey Lurch!” Tommy said and hugged the old abomination as Lurch did a smile and hugged back before repeating the process with all the blood relatives and married into members of the Addams clan.

“Lurch this is Sabrina.”

“Uggggghhhhhhhhhhh.”

“Hey, hey, once is okay, but don’t call her pretty too often you Casanova! She’s taken!” Harvey said in mock outrage as Sabrina and everyone, even sower Nick, shared a giggle at that.

Once inside Sabrina noticed that there was quite a high number of people in this musty old house.

“I thought you said that it was just a family party.” Sabrina whispered to Harvey.

“It is, but in our family it means every member, including the honorary ones. I got a lot of cousins and uncles that aren’t really that, but they showed up one day and bing, bang, boom they’re an Addams for life.” Harvey whispered back.

“So this is the girl of the hour!” “Oh what a lovely young lady.”

Sabrina turned to the direction of from where the two new voices came and almost took a step back from surprise. Before her where a pair of twin older women who were also Siamese twins.

“Fora, Fauna, what a delight!” Her Aunt Zelda said and rushed in front of her, saving Sabrina and exchanging cheek kisses, so did Aunt Hilda.

“Zelda.” “Hilda!” “It’s been so long since we last met!” “Why our last swarey was that little night in Chicago when we really lit up the town.”

“Are you talking about the Great Chicago Fire?” Sabrina asked.

“Who do you think started it.” Flora said and they all shared a giggle and Sabrina looked with her mouth agape at her aunt upon hearing about her wild youth.

“And who is this?” “Yes, introduce us to you friend?” Flora and Fauna said.

“Oh, this is Dr Cerberus, my boyfriend.” Hilda said with pride.

“A doctor! What kind? Physician, scholar?” “Psychotic?”

“Well, I did dabble in demonology and horror entertainment back in the day, but it left me becoming a succubus.” Dr Cerberus said with embarrassment for his wild youth.

“Oh my!” “You girls must tell us your secrets that you managed to find such partners.” 

“So, you ladies want to know how we caught them in our nets.” Sabrina said, bragging to Flora and Fauna.

“Yes, what bate did you use?” “Was it dead or live?” the twins asked in earnest, surprising Sabrina.

“Do they really think that me and Aunt Hilda caught you and Dr Cerberus in hunting traps?” Sabrina whispered to Harvey.

“Well, that was how their mom snatched their dad.” Harvey whispered back in complete seriousness.

That made Sabrina do a double take, before she let out a giggle of amusement.

Thankfully Zelda took the lead and Flora and Fauna where drawn into the conversation with her, leaving Harvey and Sabrina free to mingle.

It was at that moment that Harvey and Sabrina where approached by a very tall, blonde, skinny, blond young man.

“Hello there, my name is Fred and the words you hear are in my head. I said hello there my name is Fred and the words you hear are in my head.” The man said without moving his lips, which either made him a psychic or a very good ventriloquist. He extended his hand and shook Sabrina and then Harvey’s hand.

“Cousin Fred! Sabrina this my cousin Fred, he’s a barber, a freaky barber, with his own freaky barbershop where freaky things happen!” Harvey said playfully.

“So he’s an everyday barber in Los Angeles?” Sabrina said which made both Harvey and Fred giggle.

“What a joy you are, such a delight! When I heard Harvey was involved I had a fright. But you’ve put my fears to rest. You and he together, I can tell are tell you are the best. Oh, you and me and Tommy as three, should we add our D’Artagnan with her for our little boy band see?” Fred asked without moving his lips.

“You were in boy band?” Sabrina asked Harvey.

“Nah, we were just a trio that got into a lot of trouble in the summer as kids. We just called ourselves ‘Bad News’ after we discovered the Backstreet Boys.” Harvey replied.

“Oh our little groups, Bad News was named, me , Tommy and Harvey where little scamps, wild and untamed.” Fred said and showed Sabrina an old picture of Harvey, Tommy and Fred dressed as cowboys and Indians.

“Until one evening, oh what a shame, we all became a bit....NAUGHTY!” Fred Showed another photo of them where they all had cut each other’s hair and where not half trimmed half bald and proudly held each other’s hair as scalps in their hands.

Sabrina doubled over from laughter at that and Harvey covered his head in shame, though he was too amused by it to truly be ashamed.

“Ta ta then, bon voyage, adieu. You must mingle and I go too. Excuse me miss but where is the lou, for I’m feeling a little naughty.” Fred said as he turned from the couple and picked up a red haired girl that blushed and let Fred take the lead.

“That Casanova!” Sabrina said in amusement as Harvey lead her away to meet more Addams family members.

As they did so Sabrina met all kinds of cousins, both actual cousins and honorary ones of Harveys.

They all looked like they were the hardcore fans of the Cure and Him, but besides their rather macabre outfits they all were friendly, enthusiastic and so full of life and stress free. Harvey’s entire family creed seemed to be yourself and we accept you as you are.

From beautiful people that looked like they belonged as movie stars to ugly and deformed all interacted without discomfort, prejudice or hesitation.

It felt like, like, like it was the real life ideal of what the Church of Night claimed it was. But here it really worked.

“Glad to see your enjoying yourself.” A voice said from behind her, turning towards it Sabrina covered her mouth from shock.

“Madam are you okay? You’re so sickly pale that you look like your one foot away from the grave!” Sabrina said before she could stop herself.

“Oh my what a charmer you are! I like you already.” The pale woman said, blushing from the complement, in that moment a bat flew to her, sucked the blood from her cheeks until the woman was pale again and then flew away.

“Sabrina, meet my grandmother Morticia Addams. Grandma, this is Sabrina.” Harvey introduced them.

“A pleasure to meet you madam.”

“Likewise, I used to always worry about Harvey, comes with him being my youngest grandson so far and then I heard who he was dating and when I heard what you did to the ‘Judas boys’ well, I was shocked into silence.” Morticia said making Sabrina’s breath stop from shock, this was it, this was when Harvey’s family would disapprove of her.

“From just how relieved I was that he found such a good woman.” Morticia said surprising Sabrina, who visibly let out a breath of relief and upon getting a better look at the older woman Sabrina realized that she intentionally formed her sentence in a way to mess with her.

“You’re a bit of a troll, aren’t you Missus Addams.” Sabrina teased lightly.

“Yes! On my dearest Papa’s side! You have a good eye my dear, why we need to invite you to our Addams Ladies cocktail parties. How’s your next month’s schedule? Morticia said in delight.

“The Addams Ladies parties?” Harvey said with a raised eyebrow.

“Why not, I have a feeling she’ll be practically family one day.” Morticia teased the young couple who blushed.

At that moment a blare of trumpets was heard and from a parting sea of Addams family members, and other body parts, there came an older man with a dashing mustache and dressed in a striped suit.

“Mortal enemies, bitter rivals, hated foes and other such merry friends and family, we have gathered here today for our annual family reunion and for two special occasions.

In is this year that the youngest clan member, my grandson Harvey has reached his 16th birthday, taking his steps into adulthood and for the third special event is that he brought a very special lady that has stolen his heart, and hopefully hidden it where the FBI won’t find it, for us to meet.” Gomez Addams introduced Sabrina to the gathered crowd, who applauded.

“ Myself and my darling wife Morticia have observed her this very night, so far she met many Addams members and still has all her fingers, which is a good sign, right carra mia?” 

“Oui mon cher.”

“Tish that’s french! KISS, KISS, KISS....speak some more! KISS, KISS, KISS!”

“Gomez, party now, private party latter.” Morticia said and the enamored Latino man somehow managed to reign his passion in.

“You weren’t kidding when you said that it was from your grandparents.” Sabrina teasingly whispered in Harvey’s ear, who smiled in return.

“Tonight, for our honored guest Sabrina Spellman we bring about our most sacred tradition, the Mamushka! Taught to us by our Cossack cousins whom they learned from ancient times from their Hunic forefathers, the Mamushka has been an Addams tradition for so long that not even our patron Michael remembers when it first came forth! We danced the Mamushka when the walls of Troy fell, we danced the Mamushka when Berlin fell too, we danced the Mamushka for Mark Zuckenberg and now Sabrina Spellman we dance the Mamushka for you.” Gomez said and then grabbed Sabrina’s hand and Harvey’s hand and pushed their hands together.

The Addams patriarch gestured with his eyes for Harvey to do the Mamushka now that he was soon to be a man grown. This surprised Harvey, but not by much.  
Sink and drown was always the preferred Addams way of teaching their youth about adulthood.

So Harvey turned to the woman he loved.

“I’ll show you the moves and we then synchronize, it’s not a dance where one leads and another follows, but two go hand in hand. “ Harvey whispered and Sabrina nodded as they started moving in circles around each other as violins, tambourines and flutes started the tune.

Harvey then showed her the skip, knee slap and clap with your partner basic and Sabrina immediately caught onto the move set, then they grabbed each other’s hand and Harvey did the familiar tango move where one partner kneels down and the other moves the legs over the head.

Sabrina did so and then stopped with her backside to Harvey’s face and instinctly the two where now synchronized enough for Harvey to flip her in the air.  
Instinct took her over and Sabrina used her magic, and not the Dark Lady magic from Satan, to float high into the air, do a pirouette and then gracefully float several feet away from Harvey and gave him an impish naughty grin.

Harvey then smiled back and then held his hand out and caught a tossed knife in it, he then tossed it to a surprised Sabrina, who caught on quickly and catched the knife, then a second one.

Imitating Harvey’s moves, Sabrina and Harvey made sparks by rubbing their knives as they approached each other and made sparks fly between them by gently clashing their knives against each other’s.

Getting into the grooves of things Sabrina started a juggling part of knives between the two and then really getting into things she took the lead and instead of juggling, she started keeping knives until they all where hers now. She felt so alive in that moment, all her life she felt torned between mortal and which, but now both sides where working tandem and in harmony.

Harvey gave her a raised eyebrow and Sabrina replied with an evil grin that promised satisfaction.

Now fully comfortable with both her wild and calm side and in perfect peace in her heart and fully immersed in the dance, Sabrina summoned rope with magic and tied the knife two by two from the hilt she threw one pair at Harvey, that caught his legs and tied them up.

Harvey gave her a puppy like love-struck look that made her knees ready to buckle under, barely managing to recover she then threw the other pair of knives that tied themselves around his torso, Harvey was now her own to do as she pleased, trapped in her grip, unable to escape, which was how he wanted it to be.

Sabrina, now feeling lust awaken inside her, used her mortal side to do several forward back flips and land right in front of Harvey as the Addams clan cheered her on.

“Mamushka! Mamushka! Mushka, mushka, mushka, mushka!” Sabrina sang as, in a Spanish flamenco dance tap step she twirled around Harvey as bot her and Harvey kept their eyes on each other, filled with desire for the other. 

Sabrina stopped until they were face to face and then the music stopped as the whole party looked at them with anticipation in her eyes as silence reigned and they all shivered in anticipation.

“Mon amour.” Harvey whispered to her.

“Oh Harvey, FRENCH!” Sabrina said, grabbed his jacket, dipped him and gave him a deep kiss.

“MAMUSHKA!” The Addams clan shouted in joy and clapped at the sight that showed that Sabrina was now one of them and they accepted her fully.  
Such a wondrous sight, such a wondrous night.

And that very moment the doors to the mansion where thrown open, making Harvey and Sabrina interrupt their kiss as through the doors walked in an unknown figure.

But it was one that Eudora Addams, commonly known as Grandmamma Addams, quickly stepped front and center and stood in the way of this new stranger and gave him the meanest glare she ever gave anyone in her life.

“You are not welcome here Satan!” Grandmamma said, shocking those present, for Satan was now in human form.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

“H-how? You would need the Anti-Crist to trigger the Apocalypse for you to resume your true form!” Zelda said in disbelief as they witnessed the fully healed form of Lucifer.

“Oh, it took 40 days of fasting and abstinence in order to purify my body, not easy at all to all, but the effects where worth it, wouldn’t you say so Sabrina dear?” Lucifer said to her with a predatory grin.

At that Sabrina took a step forward and with her meanest glare said to him:

“You have lied to everyone that believed in you, brought untold suffering and pain since the dawn of time, all to satisfy you bottomless greed, caring for nothing and no one but yourself. All that could be forgiven, except for one thing.” Sabrina said with a defiant raise of the head.

“And what’s that?” Satan said to her, amused by her outburst.

“Really now, an unbuttoned golden shirt and pants? So tacky and tasteless.” Sabrina said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

That comment made Satan do a double take, as his eyes became wide as saucers, as if what had been said to him was worse than anything he had heard in his life.  
Never had he been so outraged and angry before in his eternal existence since the dawn of time.

“I will make you pay for this insult.” Satan threatened her.

“You will try.” Sabrina challenged back as a silent battle of wills took place.

At that, despite himself, Satan smirked at Sabrina’s confident, prideful defiant stare back.

“A toast of gratitude then, for preparing such a welcoming party for Sabrina. Thank you for being too nice to my daughter.”  
And pride always came before the fall.

Sabrina was left in shocked silence as Lucifer starred at her as he raised a cup if wine.

“No...no...that’s not true!” Sabrina said as a creeping feeling overwhelmed her.

“Why is that it sounds like your trying to convince yourself to the contrary more than rebuke my claim?” Lucifer said with a smirk.

At Sabrina’s silence Lucifer drank his wine cup and then left the gathering.

Sabrina looked at Harvey with worry in her eyes, and fear of the damage that this revelation would do.

“Can I get you anything? Punch? A snack?”

Only for Harvey to be the same as he always was.

“H....Harvey....I’m the devil’s daughter. Satan’s my father.” Sabrina said to him in disbelief.

“Yeah, I heard.Don’t worry about it, lots of people have deadbeat birth parents that abandoned them. He may be your father, but he’s not your daddy. Who do you feel are you parents?” Harvey asked with compassion in his eyes.

“Diana and Edward Spellman.” Sabrina replied.

“There you go. Hey....hey....come on. Let’s go and get some fresh air. Let’s cut this party short.” Harvey said to Sabrina, who nodded and lead the pair to the door that connected to the Addams Graveyard.  
They took a slow walk through the graveyard. Sabrina said nothing, only continued to lean incomfort into Harvey as the pair walked through the macabre site that gave Sabrina piece of mind and calm.  
Maybe she really fit in with the Addams clan.

“Tale as old as time. A boy, a girl.” Gomez said as he and Morticia watched the young couple from a second story window.

“An open grave.” Morticia replied. “Love...and regret.” Morticia added as she gestured to Nick who was by himself in a corner, drinking heavily.  
“What seems to be the matter young man?” Gomez asked him.

“I rejected multiple times the woman I loved, and now that I want her back she’s in the arms of another man who can provide a stable and healthy relationship. While I keep jumping into toxic ones with bad partners. Oh, by the way I also sabotage any good thing I have and I am purposefully hostile to any outsider or anyone who isn’t as toxic as I am. Oh, and I’m also a womanizer who cheated on every woman I was with and tried to seduce Sabrina away from your grandson.” Nick said and gave a bitter chuckle.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with being like that. As long as that’s what makes you happy. But forgive me for saying this, but it sounds like you don’t want to be that way anymore.” Morticia added.

“And I suppose this is the part where you say that I can change if I want to. And ‘snap’ and I all of a sudden not the toxic person I am.” Nick said in lament,

“No. Change is hard, you’ll be pummeled and push to your limits. And when you give it all you’ll lose and fall, and then you have to pick yourself up and to it again and again, till you can’t remember a time when you weren’t like this. And if you do that you get the chance to change and still persevere trough.” Gomez said, surprising Nick.

“So what’s the point then, to go through such torture?” Nick asked skeptically.

“Well, beside the fact that it’s fun. It’s a way to improve yourself and make yourself accomplish something. When was the last time you had a victory young man? In school, or sports, or socially? Small things pile over time, and victory makes you happy. Which gives you motivation to get more victories. Wouldn’t you like that?” Morticia enquired in a gentle manner.

“Sounds good. But....can I do it by myself?” Nick offered, uncertain.

“Well if you want we can help you become a better man.“ Gomez offered

“How can you say that? I acted like a jerk to so many, I burned almost every bridge I had. I called Sabrina not worth it and then came back after months of absence and expected that she’d still want to be with me. And did I mention that I tried to steal her away from you grandson? I’ve attacked your family many times now and you offer me help? What would you say if I stabbed you in the back and tried to take everything from you and then I said ‘sorry.’?” Nick said with a sneer.

“We’d forgive you of course!” Gomez said cheerfully, catching Nick off guard, making the warlock do a double take.

“You would?” Nick asked, not detecting any hint of dishonesty in Gomez.

“Why of course. Provided if you really meant it.” Morticia added cheerfully.

“You-you’d just forgive...just like that. How?”

“Anything can be forgiven, if the one apologizing is honest. Grudges are for people with no warmth or inner light. That and pastel colors.” Morticia said, shocking Nick once more.

This changed his whole look at life.

“I...I don’t know if I can...if I can believe you, even if it’s true.” Nick said to them.

“Understandable. Tell you what, why don’t you crash here with us for a few weeks and I’ll coach you how to live like that. Like a honorable man, instead of a dead beat and If you ever feel like you want out, then the doors is always open for you to leave. ” Gomez offered.

“And It will always be open for you to come back of course.” Morticia added.

“And the fact that this will keep me away from Sabrina and farm boy over there is just a happy coincidence?” Nick said with a sneer.

“Would that be so bad? Son, forgive me If this hurts you, but it’s not good to remain stuck on a relationship that isn’t good for you. Sounds to me like you two where mismatched from the start. And it doesn’t sound like you enjoy the pain that came from it.” Gomes offered gently.

Nick was silent at that, it was hard to contradict someone who not only was right but said it in such a gentle manner.

“So, you’ll run me through with the Addams way of life then?” Nick said and offered his hand, which Gomes took and shook it.

This move would go against every moral, written and unwritten rule of the witch world. So it was sounding like his kind of gig.

“And a few reaper blades and axes if we’re lucky.” Gomez said, his grip on Nick’s arm firm, not allowing the young man to pull out of the non-verbal agreement for him to stay and be mentored by the Addams clan.

At that moment Nick felt like he just made the best choice in his life, but it would also be his biggest mistake yet.  
Horrible, yet also delightful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Addams graveyard xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Feeling better?” Harvey asked Sabrina.

“Yeah, it’s just....with Satan and Nick and me....it’s been a horrible week.” Sabrina offered as she wiped away a tear. She had the inner steel of a thousand warriors, but even she needed a good cry from time to time. The best always did.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend. We broke up.....mostly he broke up with me.” Sabrina said, though Harvey didn’t ask her about Nick, and she felt it and because he respected her enough not to ask unless she was ready, Sabrina was ready to open up to him.

“Really? How come?” Harvey asked in confusion. Sabrina was one of the coolest people he knew, her inner light shinned like it was ripped from heaven above. Not so surprising considering she was a Nephilime.

“Lots of reasons......small things that pile up over time.....we never even had sex...I kept trying to get him in the sack and he said no....well.....he did have by himself, lots of it, but not with me.....”

At that Harvey embraced her more and kissed her hair as Sabrina cried into his chest.

She said nothing after that.

The two lovers stayed there for hours in each other’s embrace, hands united over the tombstone of Debby Addams.

“How beautiful the moon is.” Harvey said after a lot of silence, when he felt that Sabrina had cried the pain away and was better now.

“The Hare Moon.” Sabrina said to him.

“A good or bad moon rising?” Harvey asked as he looked in her eyes.

“A magical one.” Sabrina whispered as Harvey leaned forward and the two kissed as they were bathed in the moonlight.

Their silhouettes shinning from the moon’s glow as the world stood at Sabrina’s feet from the feeling of the Dark Lady power she felt bubbling inside her, yearning to be used by Sabrina.

“Ask anything of me and I’ll give it to you.” Sabrina whispered to Harvey, ready to use her power to give him the moon itself if he asked.

“You already gave me your heart and accepted me giving you mine. I already have what I want.” Harvey whispered back.

In that moment Sabrina snapped her fingers and she felt as the Dark Lady power left her. All that was left was her own power.  
The power that was hers and hers alone, she gave back the extra magic to whatever it came from. She would not take power from someone else.  
She had her own power and freedom and would not give them up for anything in the world. And would not be made a slave, not even to supreme power itself.

The two lovers enjoyed the moonlight in the Addams cemetery as the Devil once more screeched in anger upon sensing that Sabrina willingly gave up the power he gave her.

The night would soon be over and tomorrow would be another day. Especially with the Pagans celebrating Ostera soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

It was the morning before the Hare Moon picnic and celebration and Sabrina was helping her aunts with the finishing touches to their Hare Moon festivities. Their house would be where the witches gathered before going to the forest.

“Do you think Harvey will like my dress?” Sabrina asked.

“He’ll love it!” Hilda said in reassurance.

“Really cousin, asking if lover boy will love what you wear is like asking a fish if it takes to water.” Ambrose teased when a very tired, sweat soaked, panting Agatha slammed the front door open, made a beat line for the fridge and downed more than half a gallon of water before speaking.

“You! Him....AAAA!” Agatha shouted in frustration before going back to drinking her water.

“What happened?” Sabrina asked in concern.

“That damned brother of your witchunter beau, that’s what! I’ve been chasing with an axe for the past week and he always gets away because I tire before he does. So two days ago he shows up at the Academy at five in the morning in order to......to improve MY STAMINA! He’s been dragging me to 5 mile runs every morning, then stamina exercises and he even gave me a sports diet list!” Agatha said before downing what was left of that gallon bottle.  
She then moved to a nearby mirror to check how she look.

“Oh Satan! I look as unhealthy and as unnatural as super model!” Agatha screamed in frustration.   
Which only made Sabrina bite her lip in an attempt to stop her laughter.

“I can’t take this anymore! I can’t kill him and he helps me fail in killing him! It’s driving me to the brink! I...I see my life flashing before my eyes! I’m in a field of alfalfa with my little dog Max! No Ma, not on the alfalfa and then I see my mother from the porch calling me! Mama’s calling me home! She’s shouting ‘Maria! Don’t forget your chores, the woods needs a cutting and the goats need a milking! Maria.......Wait a minute....my name’s not Maria and I never met my mother.....I’m not a American southerner, I grew up in Canada in the witch orphanage with Prudence and Dorcas.....That’s not my life.....somebody else’s life is flashing before my eyes!” Agatha lamented in tears as he cradled her face in her hands.

“What the heaven was that about!” Agatha screeched out just as the front door opened again and Tommy came inside the room.

“Hey Aggy, you forgot your axe on the jog route. Sorry that I noticed so late and that it took me so long to get it back to you.” Tommy said and placed in near the entrance.

At that Agatha screamed, lunged at him, managing to jump on Tommy and straddled him, while grabbing his throat with both hands and squeezing.  
“Die!DIE!DIE YOU EVIL MR ROGERS!” was the last thing that Sabrina saw and heard as both Agatha and Tommy tumbled outside and into the woods.

“You know, I don’t think that Harvey’s family killed the Greendale 13. The witches must have voluntarily committed mass suicide in order to escape from Harvey’s ancestors.” Ambrose offered.

“They did seam kind of relieved when I fried them up with hellfire.” Sabrina said in half doubt, half conviction.  
Her confusion was interrupted by a pair of hands putting themselves on her shoulders, acting on instinct Sabrina gave a yelp, then turned and blasted whoever’s was behind her straight into the wall and enchanted it so that he would be tied in chains before Sabrina, Ambrose and her Aunts jumped into a kill circle.  
Then they saw who it was.

“Oh my Satan! I’m so sorry Harvey, I thought you were a psychotic home intruder trying to strangle me.” Sabrina said in horror upon realizing what she did to her boyfriend.  
“No! Never apologize for a good kill circle and effective battle combo.” Harvey said with a grin as Sabrina undid the spell that bonded him and Harvey immediately went on a smooch attack, dipping Sabrina and smothering her lips, neck and face with kisses. 

“That was the most frightening thing I ever saw you do......KISS KISSS KISS! I felt my heart stop from shock and awe!......KISS KISS KISS..... You were like an animal, wounded and desperate...KISS KISS KISS....You terrified me, Sabrina!...” Harvey said between kisses before he brought his lips close to Sabrina’s ear and whispered: “DO IT AGAIN!”

Which made the young witch blush from embarrassment and pride in herself.

“Shall we tell the coven that you two are indisposed?” Zelda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Give us minute, please Missus Spellman.” Harvey said to her, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“You have 10, anything less than that would mean that you might need to see a specialist boy.” 

“AUNTIE!” Sabrina said in outrage as she and Harvey blushed.

20 minutes later the group made its way to the field where they would celebrate the Hare Moon and once they had their picnic setup Harvey made Sabrina a flower crown.

“You knitted flowers? You’re such a girl.” Sabrina teased with a raised eyebrow.

“I did, in manly way!” Harvey teased back as he put the crown on her head.

“My queen.” Harvey added and gave her a noble like kiss on her hand.

“Right, cause only real macho men can do something so girly. Thus says the Queen and her word is law!” Sabrina said and they shared a giggle.

“I’m getting cavities just by being near them.” Prudence said in mock disgust, though she did smile at them.

But the smiles didn’t last very long, for a panicked Dorcas and Melvin ran back towards the group of witches and mortals and 5 minutes later the Pagans arrived and for now the two groups where sharing a pleasant enough picnic.

Pleasant enough because Sabrina, who had gone to get some pie from the food table, saw how Wednesday looked ready to kill something from how she sent death glares towards the Snake Lady from the Carnival.

At first Sabrina was confused, then she saw how the Snake Lady went up to the mortals in the group, who were chopping some fire wood, and handed a bottle of water and a very inviting smile to Lucas, Harvey’s father and Wednesday’s husband.

“I’ll cut her up and eat her!” Wednesday said grapping a knife just as Snake Lady handed Lucas a towel and used that opportunity to touch his shoulder in a sensual way.  
“Missus Addams, you can’t just murder her for ‘being very, very friendly’ with your husband.” Sabrina said, trying to stop her.

“I’m an Addams and a certified forensic doctor.” Wednesday told them, both where practicing doctors since it meant that they could put their hands in people’s organs and get paid and praised for that.

Wednesday was currently Canada’s top forensic expert on murder wounds.

“Let me rephrase that ‘you shouldn’t kill someone for flirting with your man.’” Sabrina said, trying to placate her.

“Are you sure about that?” Wednesday said and gestured to where the Snake Lady was now and saw that she went over to one of the fires where Harvey was making pancakes for the group. The Snake Lady asked for one and Harvey was serving it up on a plate, but the Snake Lady bent over his shoulder to get it in a way that her chest brushed against his back.

At that Sabrina saw red and she all but took the knife from Wednesday, who was more than happy to give it to her.

“Aunt Hilda, do you remember that time when you wanted to teach me your famous heart meat stew but we didn’t the necessary ingredients?” Sabrina said as the plates from the table in front of her started vibrating, only for Zelda to stop that with a wave of her hand.

“You know I had my doubts about him, but it turns out that Mr Kinkle over there brings out the best in our niece.” Zelda whispered to Hilda who smirked along with her sister and so did Wednesday, pleased at the complements directed at her son as she joined the coven of women in their plot.

As the day went on and murder was being plotted. Agatha was making her way towards the celebration grounds, she having given up on murdering Tommy today, despite his constant cheering of her on to continue, when she was beset by Pan.

The disguised pagan God looked at her in the eyes...and nothing happened.

“What? You should have been driven insane by mu gaze!” Pan said in shock.

“Insane? By your gaze? HA!” Agatha gave out a maddened laugh. 

“You think you’re googgly eyeballs on me is maddening? Maddening is making an entire mountain collapse on a guy’s head, who not only survives it, but when he’s dug out he says 5 more minutes! Maddening is not sleeping for days at an end while you wait for that man to come for retribution and at the end of it he instead of acting normal and demanding vengeance he asks you out! And when you try to poison his tea, he somehow survives and then declares that he wants to stay friends since I’m apparently to much of a fox for him!” Agatha said with a crazed look in her eyes directed at Pan.

This actually made the god in disguise gulp.

“Mad is when no matter how much you try to kill, maim, torture him the man in question still somehow survives with barely a scratch! Mad is when he actually thinks that you hate him when I strop trying to kill the bastard!” Agatha, still with a crazed look in her eyes, took a step forward towards Pan, who took a step back.

“And you come here and have the nerve to say that a look into your beady little eyes is enough to make me go mad!? I’ve lived through a thousand failed assassinations attempts that could have driven me mad long ago. Your screwballs are not even on the list! You think you know crazy? I’LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!” Agatha said and started laughing manically, snapping at last, then she summoned an axe and started chasing Pan through the forest.

“That’s right boy! You better run boy! YOU BETTER RUN HARD!” Agatha said in a banshee like voice as she raised her axe high while chasing after Pan.

“She is gonna make a man very lucky one day.” Tommy commented as he reached the Hare Moon group, as they heard Agatha’s blood curdling screeches through the forest.

“Should we be concerned of that?” Harvey asked Sabrina as he laid next to her as they gazed up and the rising moon.

“When Agatha’s involved you can’t tell when she’s up to no good or it’s just her usual self.” Sabrina said and cuddled, possessively, into Harvey and sending a few death glares to the Snake Lady, who replied with her eyes ‘bring it on child’.

“Here, better?” Harvey said and placed his jacked over Sabrina, thinking that her cuddling was from the chilly weather.  
“Yes.” Sabrina said, forgetting her dark urges from Harvey’s kind gesture as the two continued to look at the moon.  
“It’s so big and beautiful and so close, it’s like the moon is close enough for us to touch it.” Harvey whispered in her ear.  
“Yeah...wait....is it me or is the moon getting closer?” Sabrina asked in confusion as the moon, or rather something that was lit up like it was getting bigger and closer to them.

“Wait, what day is it?” Harvey asked.

“13th.” Sabrina replied.

“Oops, looks like I forgot to about it. HIT THE DIRT! FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Harvey said and pushed himself and Sabrina to the ground and they both instinctly ducked as the moon like object flew over the panicked and ducking group and crashed into the ground near their picnic site.  
And from the smoldering crater a man emerged. 

“A new record!GIAH HO HO!” The very pale, very fat man in a trench coat said with a joyous laugh.

“Great Uncle Fester!”

“Great Uncle Fester!”

Harvey and Tommy exclaimed and ran towards their relative.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

“Kiddos! DUCK OR DIE!” Fester said and pulled out a grenade launcher and started shooting explosive grenades at the boys, who started dodging them, jumping around like a pair of athletes.

And the entire with coven was stunned into silence at the sight of the two mortals doing a very good Neo Matrix impression as they literally dodged grenade sized bullets.

“HA! HA! You little rascals made me run out of ammunition already. Used to be able to waste only half as much ammo, must be getting rusty. Oh well, at least I got old age aches and pains to look forward too!” Uncle Fester said and stepped forward and hugged the two.

“And you must be Sabrina, sorry that we didn’t meet at the reunion. I was in the hospital with a hernia.” Uncle Fester said and shook Sabrina’s hand.

“You had hernia taken out?” She asked.

“Nah, put in!” Fester said with a smirk.

“Wednesday, Lucas! How are you two kiddoes doing?” Fester said to them and gave them a hug.

“Having a little get together, but what brings you here Uncle Fester?” Wednesday asked.

“Oh, rocket cannon I installed on the moon.”

“Not, that I mean why are you here?”

“Oh that, I’m here for some fruit bushes Morticia asked me to get here some new poisonous Canadian plants for her garden, and since I was in the neighborhood, I thought I’d crash bye. Hey Zelda, hey Hilds!” Uncle Fester replied.

“Fester, always a delight!” Hilda said and hugged the man.

“Give me one good reason why I should not turn you into a mouse and feed you too Salem for almost killing our niece with a kamikaze rocked.” Zelda said with a friendly, yet also hostile, smile.

“Sorry Zelds, but business before fun. I got to collect the plants right now.” Fester said in disappointment as he made his way towards the inner forest.

“Why don’t you three go and help him out?” Wednesday asked Lucas and then made a eye gesture towards Sabrina, telling her to look in the direction of the Snake Woman.

Catching on to her hint, Sabrina turned to Lucas and said:

“Yeah, spend some quality man time.” Sabrina said and gave him her best smile.

“I’ll come along as well, feel the need to stretch my legs and do some proper warm up before tonight’s sexual debauchery. I mean you wouldn’t want a muscle cramp to appear in the more exotic positions.” Ambrose said, also catching on and deciding to accompany the group of men, in order to keep them away, long enough for the ladies to do whatever it was they where hatching.

“C-Can I come along?” Robin Good fellow asked, he was an innocent soul amongst evil, as such he still had that sixth sense of danger and could tell that it was best to be absent from whatever was about to happen.

“Sure, come on! The more we are, the bigger changes we’ll attract a pack of wolves!” Fester said with a delighted laugh as the group of 6 men left the gathering.

As soon as that happened, Wednesday snapped her finger, activating a spell of hers, and a collective thud was heard from behind the witch coven.

“You poisoned their tea?” Sabrina asked as she looked at the paralyzed group of pagans.

“Not me, this is your Aunt Hilda’s brew.” Wednesday said and gestured to said woman as Sabrina looked at her in surprise.

“Had a feeling that we’ll need my special brew tonight. It’s wicked heart of stone potion. Basically if you have intent to harm another that has never harmed you first, then it paralyzes you. Oh dear, I didn’t expect there to be so many of them in this group.” Hilda lamented.

“Fortunately I came prepared.” Zelda said and pulled out from her magic purse shovels for all the ladies present.  
“Do you always carry digging equipment?” Wednesday asked, impressed at Zelda’s actions.

“Only when you are here. Whenever you’re involved Wednesday , there will always be corpses to deal with.” Zelda said and at that Wednesday blushed at the compliment.

At that the four witch women gathered in front of the group of poisoned pagans, shovels held like spears as the coven  
“Are they still conscious?” Sabrina asked.

“Does it matter?” Zelda replied.

“Not really.” Hilda added.

“It’s so wonderful to spend quality time with likeminded friends.” Wednesday said and the four women clinked their shovels like the 4 musketeers and they started getting to work digging the graves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Several minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come, sorrow. We welcome thee. Let us join in grief..rejoice in despair..and honor the fortunate dead." Wednesday said as they finished digging the graves and putting the conscious or not pagans into them, with the help of the rest of the coven.

“Dearly beloved.” Hilda said as they held a moment of silence.

The Snake lady then started to be able to move again, she tried to push herself up, but a shovel strike from Sabrina made her collapse again.

The young witch then looked to Wednesday and was pleased that the Addams woman smiled in approval at her actions.

“I think that the boy has a bit of a mother complex since I now see that the two are more alike than we thought.” Zelda whispered to Hilda, who giggled back.  
“Before we send on the great journey those that have passed into the next life.” Wednesday said as another pagan started to groan and Wednesday them stomped on his face, silencing her.

“Shh! We must honor them, by making sure that nothing is left to waste.” Wednesday said and the witch coven all pulled out knives and meat cleavers.  
Whether or not the pagans where conscious or not, was not more relevant than ever before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx The next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey woke in the middle of the forest, not knowing when he dozed off, but knowing that the group of 6 fell asleep suddenly after leaving the picnic site.  
“Sorry about that, I cast a relaxation spell for our newest comrade, but I went a bit overboard with it.” Ambrose quickly added the believable lye as to why he used such extreme measures to keep the men of Wednesday’s family, who were all more gentle hearted, away from the witch coven.

“No problem, but we better get back soon otherwise my wife will kill me.” Lucas said.

“I thought you liked it when she tries to do that?” Tommy said in confusion.

“Son, you’re young, you’ll learn one day.” Lucas replied as the group returned to the camp site, expecting to meet angry glares, but instead Lucas and Harvey received warm embraces and affectionate kisses from Sabrina and Wednesday.

“You’re not mad that we’re so late?” Harvey asked.

“No! It gave us a chance for some bonding time. Anyway, come on now, it’s time to eat!” Sabrina said to Harvey and lead him to the food table.

“Stew boys?” Wednesday asked and handed her husband, while Sabrina handed Harvey, a plate of heart meat stew, made from the heart of the Snake Woman.But the men in question didn't know this fact.

The two men took them and sat down to eat the food, all under the watchful gaze of the two witches.

“What?” Harvey asked, noticing Sabrina’s intense stare at him.

“Have a bite.” Sabrina said with a lusty yearning in her voice.

At that Harvey took the first bite out of the stew and immediately Sabrina smiled in triumph at that, so did Wednesday as Lucas did the same.  
“Aren’t you going two gonna eat?” Lucas asked them.

“In due time, but for now, have another bite.” Wednesday said with a flirtatious whisper and took a spoon of stew and fed it to Lucas, grinning and laughing every time he ate what she fed him.

“Yes, eat it all up, every single morsel.” Sabrina said and did the same with Harvey, adding a kiss after every time she fed him more of the stew.  
The two men were confused by the strange behavior and joyful expressions that the women were doing each time they took a bite of the stew they made.

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked Uncle Fester.

“Son, here’s a lesson for you. Never, ever question anything that makes the woman in your life happy.” Uncle Fester said with a giggle before looking up at the moon, who was still visible during the morning.

“Looks like the torch has been passed from Morticia, to Wednesday and as the student becomes the master, so does the next apprentice.” Uncle Fester said as he enjoyed the picnic, sipping wine while gazing at his one true love, the Moon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
While the macabre, yet heartwarming scene unfolded on Earth, in Hell a new development happened.

Because of his repeated failures, a council of Hell’s nobility gathered and passed a vote of no confidence.

Lucifer was no longer the ruler of Hell, and now a new leader would be elected.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15.

It has been two days since Harvey left for Comic-con and now returned to Greendale. He was so tired that he immediately went to bed, and the next thing he knew a chilly wind blew open his window, waking him and biding him to its frosting.

‘Come’ Something whispered from beyond it and Harvey was drawn to it, like a fly towards the light, only this was an Addams moving towards the darkness.  
It was all Hallows eve as Harvey made his way through the deep dark forest.

‘Come, come. Don’t be afraid.’

A dark voice was heard in his ear, whispering a gentle caress. The voice had whispered to him in his sleep and lured him towards the dark woods. All around Harvey could sense the presence of dark creatures.  
Their eyes glistening in the moonlight, their teeth clear on wicked grins. Yet there was no malice or savagery in them, instead it was filled with delight, even merriment.

The demons came around him, grasping at his clothes and garments, gently unrobeing him as he made his way to the presence of the whisper.  
The smell of mint and sage flooded his nostrils as the cool sensation of the ointment that the demons brought fort was placed all around him his body and chest.  
Yet he was not afraid, not just because of his Addams blood, but rather from the general feel of things. Whatever was happening would be a good thing and he was the guest of honor to it, as a crowd of flowers was placed on him and silky green robes where wrapped around his naked form.

‘He’s here! Winter comes and with it the descent begins!’ One of the demons shouted as Harvey was lead into an open field where there was a great gathering of demons...and angels surprisingly. The angles seemed a mix between merriment and hesitance. Harvey recognized his family’s patron and guardian Michael there who along with his kin acted as a sort of honor guard as Harvey was lead to the center of the field, where chairs where lined up, where there was an altar at the end of it with where Sabrina stood, decked out in a golden dress and pail make-up like the old portraits of Queen Elizabeth the First.   
‘Brina....what’s going on, am I dreaming?’

‘Do you want this to be a dream Harvey?’ She asked with a grin.

‘What’s going on?” He asked in confusion.

“This is my way of telling you, while you were gone Satan was overthrown and there was a power struggle, long story short I won it.” Sabrina said with pride.  
To which Harvey’s eyes became wide and he quickly grasped her hand and started kissing it gently.

“Forgive me....KISS KISS...Forgive me for not being here in your time of need...KISS KISS.” Harvey said to her in supplication.

“It’s allright Harvey. Honestly I also didn’t summon you back because I wanted this to be a surprise. What do you think.” Sabrina said as she did a twirls around in her Queen dress.

“I....I....words fail me Brina.....KISS KISS.” Harvey said and went back to gently kissing her hand, much to her delight.

“And now you’re the new ruler of hell!?” 

“Yes. Do you.....is it okay with you? I know that we’re supposed to talk to each other and not keep secrets in a relationship. Are you mad that I did this without telling you first?” Sabrina asked with worry in her voice. Part of the reason why she and Nick failed was the secrets that both kept from the other and where only revealed when they could not hide them anymore. She did not want to repeat that mistake with Harvey.  
Innocent Harvey who was now trapped in her wave, small, gentle, vulnerable, ready for her to devour. And he wanted to be consumed by Sabrina.

“It....is does sting that you didn’t tell me beforehand. But.....I understand that this is you. And that you just can’t help yourself. Tell you what, we’ll call it even if you agree to go on a date with me.” Harvey said to her with a grin as he continued to kiss her hand. Sending chill of delight down her spine.

“How would like me to be on the date? As the Teenage Witch or the Queen of Hell?” Sabrina asked.  
“Whatever you want to be.” Harvey said without hesitation as he started to kiss her neck.

“Then I shall be both.” Sabrina said as she lost herself in Harvey’s kisses. “Beelzebub.”

“Yes your majesty.” The Hell King said.

“From now on I am announcing that I am dowager Queen of Hell, a new ruler shall be chosen, but I still have a say on the big decisions. Is that understood?” Sabrina asked as she summoned a stairway that lead straight into the Underworld.

“Yes your majesty.” Beelzebub nodded and bowed as Sabrina and Harvey looked into each other’s eyes.

“Dowager Queen?” 

“Yes, I realized that my mistake, and that I tried to have it all integrally. All this time I’ve been trying to be fully a mortal and fully a witch. But now I realize that I can be both of them at the same time, but not wholly both and that I should not try to do so, since after all I am not fully a witch or fully a mortal. Spend a day as a mortal, a day as witch. Have a finger in ruling hell, one living on Earth. Not too much, not too little, just enough. A balance.” Sabrina said smugly.

“You...you did it. You beat the system! You....you....sliced the piece of cake in half, ate one half and then kept the other! You’re so wickedly cunning!” Harvey said in adoration as he scooped Sabrina up in his arms and carried her down towards the Queen’s Bedroom.

“A little wicked...that’s what he calls me...” Sabrina said in delight as Harvey carried her bridal style towards the master bedroom.

They celebrated there and then her first and last night as Queen of Hell and her new life as Sabrina finally managed to find a way to reconcile her duality and live both half’s of her life.

She woke up before him and as Harvey was sleeping next to her she moved to the cups of fresh orange juice next to the bed and put a potion in Harvey’s goblet.  
Or at the very least it’s what she would have done before.

Now she turned back and gently shook Harvey until he woke up

Harvey’s eyes where now open and he gazed at her with a neutral expression on his face as Sabrina now put the potion into Harvey’s cup.

“Poison....not enough to kill, but enough to paralyze. One dose in your breakfast and the cure in your lunch....” Sabrina said and held both cups in her hand.

Before she could finish her sentence Harvey took the poisoned cup.

“So that If I ever leave you, I’ll never get far.” Harvey said, finishing her sentence and raised the cup in a toast.  
“Happy Halloween Harvey.....Mon Chere.”

“Happy Halloween Brina....Carra Mia.” Harvey said, they clinched their cups together and drank the toast as they basked in their presence.  
Their warmth and love seemed to each all throughout the night as the spirits rose, came to visit the mortal realm. Leaving behind candy, scares and joy.

Happy Halloween everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16.

“And the results of the election continue to be..” Sabrina immediately closed the TV, tired of the same gloom and doom news being repeated over and over again. 

“I remember last election when everybody said that the world was about to end if one of the candidates won, and the one before that was the same. And now......’worst thing ever my ass’, live a minute in my shoes and then you can talk to me about things being the ‘worst ever.’” Sabrina said with a huff in her voice as she went to process some herbs for potions ingredients.

“Don’t let it get to you Brina. Good times come and go, and so do bad times, there’s only one constant in this world.” Harvey said coming up next to her.

“And what’s that?” Sabrina asked.  
Harvey responded by grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“It’s that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world....KISS...KISS KISS. Powerful, wise, independent KISS KISS KISS.” 

“Harvey! Stop it! If you keep distracting me like that then I could make a mistake and make a deadly gas out of these herbs that could hurt you!” Sabrina said in mock outrage.  
“Don’t tease me like this Brina. KISS KISS.” Harvey said as they both started making out, only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  
Answering it, they found that it was empty, with the exception of two letters from the school, that where mysteriously addressed to both of them.

“What the?” Sabrina said as they opened them.

“Congratulations on being accepted into the Winter Break Scholarship pro....We never applied for this!” Sabrina said in outrage as she looked to Harvey and saw his eyes go wide in horror at the letters of acceptance.

“This.....facility....if you go to it, it means almost instant college admission...but.....this is to suspicious!” Harvey told her as he looked with horror at the institution in question that ran these things.

“The Devil! Damn him! Damn the Devil! This is his work! Is he trying to get us out of Greendale. And it’s tied to...Oh my word....If we refuse this offer we’re gonna be given a failing grade and have to retake....”

“Don’t say it Harvey!” Sabrina pleaded with him.

“Calculus!” Harvey said with disgust as he and Sabrina hugged each other in despair.

“Truly this is the work of the devil!” Sabrina said in disgust.

“What do we do now Brina?”

“We beat him at his own game. We go, get attendance and then break stuff and come back to rub it in his face.” Sabrina replied.

“Sabrina, I’m scared.”

“It’s WASP camp Harvey. It’s only normal for that. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Sabrina said as she comforted he boyfriend and patted his back in assurance, the act also helped her come with her own dread.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A few days later. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Clean air, fresh snow, trees and winter shops, a shame it’s all spoiled by that.” Harvey said in disgust and gestured towards a gaggle of WASPS. White Anglo Saxon Protestants, that where screaming and giggling their lungs of, he and Sabrina could feel their IQ’s lower as the group made its way towards them. Lucas, Tommy, Wednesday, Hilda and Zelda all took a protective step forward towards their brood.

“Hye! I’m Brittany! I like, totally dig your Halloween costume! I just love the whole ‘I’m a freak of nature’ look!” The biggest blonde of the group said towards Sabrina’s casual clothes. Despite the fact that Halloween was two weeks passed by now.

Immediately Sabrina pulled out a draught of calming nerves and downed half the bottle.

Before she could say or do anything to the girl in question, there was the sound of loudspeakers warming up.

“Hello campers and welcome to the winter edition of Camp Chippewa! I’m your head counselor Amanda Buchman and I’d like to welcome you all to THE CAMP CHIPPEWA’S WINTER SCHOLASHIRP FOR THE BEAUTIFULL AND PRIVILEGED!” Amanda said loudly with a voice so energetic and cheerful that it was impossible to be natural, one that made sane people want to rip of their ears.

“Where’s an avalanche when you need it?” Harvey said to Sabrina who nodded in agreement.

“W.A.S.Ps....why couldn’t it be real ones. I’d take those murder hornets over...them!” Sabrina said to the gaggle of girls that where talking over make-up, eyeliner, the latest teen idol and how many calories there where in water with a passion like it was life or death.

“This....this is.....Sabrina, curse these people!” Harvey said in despair.

“Can’t do it Harvey, so far they seem to be....innocent.” Sabrina said, holding back her regret.

“Oh my God! What are you wearing! If I ever saw my daughter using those shoes with that count and dress, I’d swear I’d die!” Amanda the head counselor said, making her way to the group.

“Is that a promise?” Harvey and Sabrina heard Wednesday said and where shocked to see her and the head counselor eyeballing each other in a stare down.

“Hello Amanda. Apple?” Wednesday said and offered one to her, making the head counselor’s eyes go wide from shock and indignity. 

“No thank you. So, Wednesday, what brings you to our neck of the woods and when are you leaving?” Amanda said as she pulled out a cigarette and was frantically trying to light it out with her lighter, that seemed to be not working for some reason.

At that Wednesday lit up a match and held it up to Amanda, with a devious smile on her lips.

Amanda immediately threw away her cigarette.

“I really should stop smoking. So, I see you’ve met my daughter Brittany.” 

“Hey! Like, did you miss me?” Brittany said with that too wide to be sincere, or not psychotic, smile that seemed to infect the majority of campers here.

“With every bullet so far.” Sabrina replied to her.

“Don’t worry about it, we got all of Winter’s Break to work on your aim.” Harvey said towards Sabrina.

“So! Looks like these two crazy kids of yours will be staying with us! Good!, good! I can guarantee that we’re gonna take ‘extra care’ of them. It’s the least I could do for an ‘old friend’.” Amanda said and placed her hand on Sabrina and Harvey’s shoulders and squeezed it like a fox trapping a hen in its jaws. Before she walked away to great the other campers and parents.

“You’re too kind.” Wednesday said to Amanda before leaning into Sabrina’s ear.

“Pigs are best for body removal. Find a nice fat pig that has been starved for a day or two, but be careful to remove the hair, nails and teeth otherwise you’ll have to go through pig shit to get rid of them. The pigs will go through a body like a hot knife through butter, hence the expression ‘as greedy as a pig’.” Wednesday said to her.

“That’s horrible mother! How could you even suggest punishing an innocent pig like that! You’d give it indigestion!” Harvey whispered back overhearing the conversation and making Sabrina smile as they clasped each other’s hand, in preparation for the task ahead of them.

Surviving camp.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17.

“Where are you?”

“Over here by the lake bench.” Sabrina said back to Harvey’s prompt and the two embraced each other.

“It’s horrible Brina. All the guys do nothing but get drunk and shout ‘HOOTERS!HOOTERS!’ I think most of them haven’t even talked to a woman before! They don’t even have decent beer!” Harvey said as he gave Sabrina a sample from a can he brought.

Sabrina’s face immediately scrunched up and spat out the cheap booze.

“The girls are no better either. They wait until one of them leaves the group and then scream about how much they hate her, then when she’s back they pretend like they’re long lost twins! I’ve never seen such pure hatred and psychological warfare even in my brief tenure as Queen of Hell! And just taste this wine their serving!” Sabrina gave him a sample from the glass she swapped at the party.

“Ugh....sweet, fruity, and is that.....vodka and brandy in the wine!?!?!? This isn’t booze it’s rocket fuel! You drink this stuff when you don’t want to be able to remember what you did last night!” Harvey said in disgust as the two discarded their drinks.

“IT will get better” Sabrina said as the two embraced each other in comfort. They stood there in each other’s arms and spent the night on their backs admiring the moonlight, when morning came they kissed and both went back to their cabins for early morning showers but when they both left that they discovered something terrible.  
Their clothes, be they in the suitcase of laundry hampers where gone and on their beds where white to grey yuppie clothes of shorts, shirts and skirts that you’d see all the unlikable characters in those cheesy movies wore.

“Is this a prison or a brainwashing slave camp?” Harvey asked Sabrina.  
“It’s both, that makes it worse.” She replied as Sabrina, followed by Harvey, stomped towards the head councilor Amanda.

“Where’s our clothes!?” Harvey said, barely able to contain his anger.

“They are safe and sound in storage and you’ll get them back.” Amanda replied.

“When?” Sabrina asked, the promise of pain clear in her voice.

“When you show everyone that your just like everyone else of course and realize that you don’t need those hideous things! This is the whole point of our camp, our country, our creed! One nation, under God, with liberty and justice for all! Who do what their told.” Amanda replied with a sadistic smile.

“Liberty!!??! We look like we’re on death row! All that’s missing is to make these things orange” Sabrina shot back in anger.

“And it’s an attitude like that that I’ll get you there one day if you keep this up! Be grateful that you’ve been given the chance to be just like everyone else!” Amanda shot back.

“Now I remember! My mother told me that at camp some girl heard that my uncle was getting married to a maid and all of a sudden the girl short back and said it was gross and that our whole family are freaks. Mother said that she had never seen such pure malice and hate inside anyone. No wonder you became the head councilor!” Harvey said to Amanda, that made the grin immediately fade of her face.  
“You’re only making it worse for yourself!” She shot back.

“Worse? WORSE? How can It be any worse!? Bitch, whore, slut, crone. Woman so nasty that not even a witch coven would take!” Sabrina said, pointing at her clothes and doing a little steps dance to the beat of her insults.

Amanda’s face contorted in fury, before it returned to that brainwashed like smile.

“I think someone needs a hug! CAMPERS!” Amanda said and the others that thought like her all gathered about and hugged a terrified Sabrina and Harvey.  
“I can feel how they’re trying to pry away our free thoughts and individuality! It’s too horrible even for my family!” Harvey said to Sabrina.

“There now! Don’t you two feel better now!?” Amanda said to them after they were released from the hug.

“In the sense that we’re in so much pain and suffering that our brains can’t process pain anymore.” Sabrina shot back.

“You see! You’re already making the hurt go away!” Amanda said and walked off. Making it clear that they, like most groups in America, ignored the true feelings of those around them and blatantly lied to their state in order to suite their agendas. Or in layman’s terms ‘Tuesday already’.

“And they say that I grew up in a cult?” Sabrina said to Harvey in anger, who nodded in agreement.

“If I see one scratch on my leather jacket then God have mercy cause she won’t and I won’t hold her back!!” Harvey said to the other campers that had been forced to comfort and gestured to Sabrina. Who eagerly nodded, Sabrina had actually been with Harvey and helped him buy that leather jacket, so it had memories for the both of them.

“She? Don’t you want to get even if they ruin your clothes?” One of them asked Harvey

“Yeah, but Sabrina’s so sexy when she gets mad that all I’ll be able to do is drool at her while she opens up a cab of whoopass on them.” Harvey replied, his anger fading away.  
“Harvey! Babe, you’re embarrassing me!” Sabrina said in mock protest as she blushed like crazy.

“I’m so sorry Brina! Let me make it up to you! KISS KISS KIS-“ HOOOONK!  
The sound of a bullhorn interrupted Harvey before he could go in for the kill.   
“Aaaa a a aaaa! No inappropriate behavior! Dearest Harvey, you’re just like your ‘darling mother’! Always causing a scandal! There’s a time and a proper way to do that! There’s a right way for two people that’s socially acceptable to do that kind of thing and until there’s a ring on both your fingers that’s a big no no! Why, do you have any idea what the proper way that every other normal traditional American family does it?” Amanda interrupted said with a smile.

“Yes. It involves mass teen pregnancies from inadequate sex education, or rampant infidelity from both partners. And most of the times it ends with marriages that start with disappointing first time sex from too much build up, less sexual interests in your partner from removing the forbidden fruit aspect which has been a staple of the relationship as it formed. Making both husband and wife feel incomplete without one of the foundational element of their relationship, leading to mistresses and boy toys, but no divorce because of hypocrisy and social pressure creating an unhealthy environment for children to be in, making them lose themselves by jumping head first into relationships which perpetuates the cycle of neglect and unhappy relationships, which is maintained by the ‘Ego’ since it does not want to acknowledge that their entire family line’s ideology and way of life is flawed, inefficient, immoral and should be abolished for the greater good of humanity!” Harvey said in a low, cold, monotonous tone that left the entire camp speechless.

“You did say I’m just like my mother.” Harvey added with a grin, the next thing he knew Sabrina grabbed his forearm and was smothering his shoulder with kisses.

“Harvey that was so savage and so merciless...KISS KISS KISS! I’m so hot for you!” Sabrina said as the coupled kissed  
*SPLASH*!” the sound of a snowball exploding in Harvey’s face was what stopped Sabrina’s enjoyment of their make out session as she saw her love reel back in pain, not the pleasant kind, as a snowball struck him in the ear.

Turning to where it came from Sabrina saw that it was Brittany who threw it and she got an approving nod from her mother Amanda.

“See what happens when you don’t do things the right way! If you just acted like a proper American an d Christian you could have dodged that snowball!” Amanda said and left the couple.

“God also said a lot about ‘smiting with furious vengeance’! Sabrina, I know that usually I’m all peace and forgiveness and all that hippy crap! But....BUT...there’s always an exception to the rule!” Harvey said as anger gripped him at this horrible place and what it was doing to them. 

“Keep it up, keep it up for the rampage Harvey! I’m also keeping tally so that when it’s time I’ll pay you back in full, times tree like any good witch would!” Sabrina swore under her breath as she did a heating spell on the ear that Harvey was struck by the snowball.

“At the very least we have some camp stuff to do that will keep us away from...form THAT!” Harvey said after he managed to calm down a bit.

At that Sabrina lead her beau away from the group and to a nearby hill, where they both prepared to enjoy the winter season with a bit of snow sleight ridding down the small hill

“Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast children!” Amanda said, popping out seemingly from nowhere.

“What?” Sabrina asked.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Calculating escape velocity factors....We’re going on a couple’s sleigh ride, what’s it look like?” Sabrina shot back.

“That’s to unmanly and unladylike! You two should act your age and to what everybody else is doing!” Amanda said and gestured to the top of the hill where others where skiing down from.

“S-skiing from the top of the hill?! A.....a....you.... neither of us has ever skied before!” Harvey replied, appalled at what he was hearing.

“Yeah! We’re beginners, we can’t start from the top, that’s irresponsible you lunatic!” Sabrina said in Amanda’s face, to which the woman turned towards Harvey and said.  
“That’s not very macho of you son! Aren’t you ashamed!?!” Amanda said, her tone making it clear that she was ready to punish Harvey some way.

“What? There’s nothing macho about getting hurt. And why are you berating Harvey, I’m the one challenging your authority!!?!?!?!?” Sabrina said in outrage.

“Dear, you have to learn that actions have consequences in this world.” Amanda said and in that moment something clicked inside Sabrina, than tone, those words, that way of thinking, she recognized that the pattern that she saw in Amanda where the same as those found in Blackwood, in the Dark Lord, in every single tyrant and mad man and woman alive. Defy them and they would punish 

“Do you’re worse!” Sabrina said and latched onto Harvey’s arm, sending a clear message that wherever Harvey goes, she would too.  
Amanda grinned at that. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A few hours later, nightime. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“How long are they gonna keep us in here?” Harvey asked as they looked around the hideous interior of the Harmony Hut.

“Until they break us. But I won’t let them, I’ve had enough.” Sabrina said and started preparing a few spells.

“What are you doing?” Harvey said with an amorous grin as he moved in to assault her hand with kisses.

“I’m gonna cast a spell that will summon a poison mist that will kill them in their sleep!” Sabrina said with glee, and awaited for the kisses assault, only or it not to come.  
Surprised at this, she looked at Harvey only to see him being shocked and appalled.

“B-Brina. That’s a bit much!” Harvey said to her, even his own cold blooded mother Wednesday had not killed the previous camp roster when she got her revenge.

“Much? Look at this place Harvey! It’s 1984 with a coat of paint. It’s a candy coated pill of poison! It’s a place where children are sent to die inside. These people deserve to be punished! And this place needs to be destroyed permanently so that no one ever suffers it ever again!” Sabrina said to him.

“And I agree with you, but le the punishment fit the crime Brina!” 

“You never said anything when I burned the Greendale 13 or the Witch hunters! You even loved me more because of it!” Sabrina said in shocked dismay.

“Yeah because the witchunters tried to murder you and the 13 did the same and where already dead! They deserve it, that crazy Amanda person deserves a lot, but not death! We got to think this trough!”

“What’s there to think about!? I can’t believe you of all people are going against me now! I need some fresh air!” Sabrina said, opened a window and teleported away.

“How can I be against you if I’m agreeing with you! I JUST THINK THAT IT’S NOT A GOOD IDEEA TO USE A BAZOOKA ON A FLY INSTEAD OF A FLY SWATTER!” Harvey shouted after her as she teleported away.

Gripping the bars of the cage, Harvey used his full body strength to rip them out of the hinges and then with her mother’s hunting teachings he followed Sabrina’s magical trail in order to find her and make up with her.  
Travelling trough the snowy dark woods Harvey braved the wind and cold until he found her, next to Nick Scratch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx A few moments earlier xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick was sitting in the middle of an old log in the forest, a book in his hand, a cup of hot wine in the other as he took in nature around. Despite his hesitance at first, his time in the Addams Family home was doing good for him. No backstabbing asshole warlocks, no bitchy witches, no prejudice mortals women or jealous mortal men.

Just peace, calm, fun and acceptance. Currently he was at the Addams Winter cabin, enjoying some alone time to commune with nature and work on his studies and spell work.  
“It’s good to get away from it all.” Nick said just as then Sabrina teleported in front of him, much to his dismay.

“Of course. It’s always when I’m not in the mood.” Nick muttered to himself as Sabrina noticed him.

“Nick? What are you doing here?” Sabrina said in surprise.

“This farmboy’s winter cottage. His grandparents are letting me use it for a total social isolation retreat. What are you doing here? If this is a booty call then I’m telling you now that I’m not in the mood.” Nick said, he was getting better, but he was still a bit immature.

“It’s not that. Me and Harvey had a fight and I teleported at random. Ugh that stubborn jerk! How could he say those things, hell bellow do I hate him right now!” Sabrina said in frustration.

“What? Farmboy made you mad, then whatever it was he must deserve you’re anger.” Nick said in surprise, agreeing with Sabrina.

“He said that I’m to impulsive, that I shouldn’t just kill everyone that stands in my way.” Sabrina replied.

“On the other hand, he has a very, very good point!” Nick said, this time surprising himself as well that he and Ol’ Harry where more alike than he’d care to admit.  
To which Sabrina looked at him with a surprised look of betrayal on her face.  
“You too! Ugh, men! You’re all the same!” Sabrina said in dismay and stomped away.  
Nick immediately ran after her, caught her by the arm, stopped and turned her around.

“Whoa now! We’re not doing this! We’re not having you act like an immature brat just as I’m working on growing up! We’re both gonna behave like boring adults and talk instead of running away from our problems!” Nick said and half dragged a half willing Sabrina to the bench he was on previously.

But she kept quiet and refused eye contact with Nick. To which Mr Scratch did the adult thing and waited for her to open up and take the first step.  
“I just...I just can’t believe that he of all people did this. I love him, how could he do this to me?” Sabrina asked in sadness.  
That sentence surprised Nick Scratch.

“You just said you hate him, which is it?”

“Both.” Sabrina replied. And at that all of it clicked inside Nick’s head.

“Ah. Then you’ve got it bad and it ain’t good, but nor is it bad.” Nick said and got up from his seat, using a music spell he summoned a background track for Sabrina to hear. For if Nick Scratch if this is gonna be his time to shine, he’s going to do it in style!  
Broadway style that is.

“Right or wrong, who’s to say who we should refuse. Either way love survives anyway we chose. Here you are at the door, open it and fall. Don’t resist...I...insist...love still conquers all. It even conquered you, heaven, it even conquered me. Why else would I be telling you that it’s just a....lover’s quarrel? That now you should go back to him and reconcile.” Nick said his heart breaking as the words came out of his mouth.

“Y....you’re serious.” Sabrina said in surprise.

“Yes I am. As much as it pains me to say it...the heart wants what the heart wants. Even if sometimes the people that you want, don’t want you but someone else.” Nick added sadly.

“I just...I never thought that’d me and Harvey would argue like this....I don’t know.....I love him with all my heart, but what if this all ends in heartbreak?” Sabrina asked.

“It could also end in happiness. Let me tell you something Sabrina, if back when we began going out I’d have known that our love affair would have ended the way it did, with so much pain, I would have still gone through with it. Stop trying to control everything and make things exactly as you want them to be. Relax a bit and go with the flow, be a bit selfish but also a bit selfless and stop thinking that everything is about you. Trust me when I say this that that never leads to anywhere good.” Nick said and sat down on the bench.

“And I think it’s time for you now to enter stage right.” Nick said to the dark woods, from where Harvey emerged from the shadows.

“Brina, could...could you please close your eyes for a moment.” Harvey said to her and she hesitantly complied.

“What do you see?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Sabrina replied.

“That’s my life without you in it.” Harvey said and that struck Sabrina’s heart, a straight bull’s-eye that even Nick from besides her could feel it.

“I...if....if you really want to do it and....kill them, I’ll.....I’ll help you.” Harvey said with pain in his voice, and already thinking of ways on how to make their death’s painless.  
“Oh Harvey!” Sabrina said as tears of joy flew down her face as she ran towards him and the two embraced.

“Y-you were right. Killing them is too much.” Sabrina said to him.

“Y-you were also right. This place needs to go for good, but how? Mother burned it down to the ground when she was a child sent here, and they just build it back. How can we stop them?” Harvey asked.

“Change.” Nick said all of a sudden.

“You kill them others take over. Burn it and it will be built back up. Only thing you can do is change this place, change is the only thing that sticks.” Nick offered.

“Change it into what?” Sabrina asked.

“Something that the current crop of camp counselors will hate. That way they’ll disperse to the four winds and without this place as a rally point they’ll be too busy blaming each other for it failing instead of trying to rebuild.” Nick answered.

“And that works?” Harvey asked.

“Why do you think that witches don’t rule the world? They are all too busy being jealous of each other to unite and take over.” Nick answered as a matter of fact as he saw the wheels in Sabrina’s head turning.

“I have an idea. A wonderful, awful idea.” Sabrina said with a grin, one that made Harvey smother her with kisses.

“Harvey! I haven’t even done or said anything sexy yet!” Sabrina said in mock outrage.

“I can’t help myself! All you have to do is breath and I am overcome with passion for you Brina!KISS KISS KISS!” Harvey said before continuing to kiss her all over her arm and neck.

“You know, she might have been a headache, but Vive Lamoure!” Nicks said to no one in particular, but in that moment Harvey dashed to him, grabbed his left hand.

“Nick, that’s french!” Harvey said in delight.

“Whoa there farmboy! Don’t get your hopes up, this is prime real-estate we’re talking about! You couldn’t handle me, I’d eat you alive!” Nick said with a giggle towards Harvey, who realized what he just did.

“Oah. Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s not me that you have to apologies too.” Nick said with an evil grin as a chill ran down Harvey’s spine. Harvey turned and saw and angry and jealous Sabrina as storm clouds started gathering above and lighting struck as she took a step forward.

She grabbed Harvey by the shirt and pulled him close to her.

“MINE! How dare you try and seduce my boyfriend?” She said possessively towards Nick, who only grinned in return as Sabrina lead Harvey away from them.

“How dare I? It’s me, Nick Scratch you’re talking about!” Nick said jovially to the retreating couple, and got a glare from Sabrina in return that made him giggle.

In that moment he realized something, that he was getting it back, his mojo, hos charisma, his lust for life, and he no longer had that petty jealousy and selfishness inside of him.

Which meant only one thing.

That he was back, Nick Scratch was back.

“Watch out world! I’m here to steal the show, steal the scene, steal your kidneys and your spleen and do it with style!” Nick said in delight, feeling whole once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

The doors to the Harmony Hut where opened and trough it came Harvey and Sabrina, who snuck back in before the staff noticed they were gone, the staff, with the majority of the other campers all then looked at Harvey and Sabrina with that same dishonest grin that Amanda had.

“Well now, did you both learn your lesson?” She asked.

“Yes we did and I have an announcement to make.” Sabrina said and took a step forward.

“Really, do you? Did you finally realize the error of your ways?” Amanda asked.

“Yes we have.” Harvey added and also took a step forward. Much to Amanda’s delight, thinking that she just got her revenge by proxy on Wednesday’s son.

“We realized that killing you would be pointless, for you are like vermin, no matter how many we kill, even more will come, for this place itself is filthy and corrupt and attracts people like you like rats to filth.” Sabrina said, making the smile fall of Amanda’s face.

“Young lady you need to watch yourself!” Amanda warned.

“I did and I also watched you. You hate anything and everything that is different from you and you try to make everything and everyone like you, because by doing it so you have power over others by changing them and making yourself their queen, but now you face a true Queen and I have come here to destroy your kingdom and make it so that it never rises again.” Sabrina replied.

“Young lady, I have just about had it with you, you need a time out!” Amanda said and moved to grab her.

“No! I will not obey you! We will not! I am Sabrina Spellman, daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman, Dowager Queen of Hell and I am opening up the gates to unleash my demon horde and smite the with furious vengeance!” Sabrina said with a booming voice as she raised her hands as lighting struck from above and the sky darkened.

“IT’S SHOW TIME!” Harvey said in amorous delight as a great pillar of flame emerged and from it came flying demons....that immediately shifted into what looked to be show interns and production assistants and they guided several buses towards the camp.  
And from the leading bus a bald, black man with glasses exited and then came a flood of men dressed as women.

“Hello ladies and welcome to the first day of Rue Paul’s Drag Race Winter Boot camp! We just made a deal with Camp Chippewa to use their facilities for our new show! And this is our lovely head camper Amanda who will be looking after each and every one of you. Amanda, why don’t you show that Camp Chippewa spirit and leads us into a good ol’ big cheer!” Paul said

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Amanda screamed her eyes out as the contestants for this new Drago Show all misinterpreted her reaction as a scream of joy.

“Is everyone in the entertainment industry a demon from hell?” Sabrina asked one of the disguised demons.

“Only the producers and their assistants.” The Demon replied.

“That explains so much.” Sabrina said as she felt Harvey grab her right hand and smother it with kisses.

“I’m sorry...KISS KISS KISS...but that was so hot that I can’t control myself anymore! KISS KISS KISS.” Harvey said as Sabrina only smiled and used her free hand to scratch beneath his chin in a teasing manner.

“You’re forgiven Harvey, now let’s go back home.” Sabrina said and the couple left as Camp Chippewa would be now forever know as a hot spot for up and coming drag queens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Back in Greendale xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Sabrina dear! How was camp!?” Hilda asked as the young couple entered the Spellman House.

“Awful, so I destroyed it and remade it into my own image. How was having a few days without my crazy shenanigans?” She asked.

“The quiet was nice for a while, but I must admit your presence does brighten up the whole house.” Zelda said and walked up to her and hugged Sabrina, she then turned to Harvey and gave him a nod.

“I think she’s starting to like me.” Harvey said in delight, before Zelda would only acknowledge his presence at best, but it seemed like she was warming up to him.

Just then a knock on the door was heard and Lucas, Wednesday and Tommy walked in.

“Son! What happened, did you burn down that camp already?” Lucas said to him with a smile.

“Nah. Sabrina turned it into a drag queen boot camp.” Harvey said in delight at recalling her display of power.

“Forcing that xenophobic crowd to have to deal with those that are different from them. What an innovative way to torture that Amanda person! I am impressed!” Wednesday said, making Sabrina blush with pride.

“You guys having Thanksgiving here?” Harvey asked and gestured at the casseroles and pots that they were carrying.

“Yes. I’ve made cooked snake, steamed beetles and monkey brains for desert!” Wednesday said in delight at preparing her childhood favorites and taking them out of the pots. These where actually standard witch cuisines.

“Wonderful! The frog’s legs and toad soup that I made will go wonderful with them!” Zelda said in delight as the two witches chatted about their favorite childhood foods.

“Ugh, Harvey....I love you and I think your mom is cool, but....” Sabrina said, trying to be polite while she looked in apprehension at the prepared food.

“Yeah, believe me Brina, I understand.” Harvey said, despite loving his mother, both he and his brother had different tastes when it came to food than her.

“Don’t worry kids, I got you covered.” Lucas said and showed that he had a prepared a plain old Thanksgiving Turkey.

“How’d you convince mom to go with that?” Harvey asked.

“When we told her how a turkey is made on Thanksgiving she replied that it was delightfully horrifying and agreed.” Tommy supplied the answer.

Just then the doorbell rang again and in came the Weird Sisters.

“Aggy! Big D, Prudy!” Tommy said with delight and gave the three of them a group hug.

“You do realize mortal that I have killed boys like you for lesser insults than hugging me like this.” Agatha said in a threatening manner towards him.

“Wonderful to see you too Aggy, come in, come in! The more the merrier!” Tommy said much to Agatha’s frustrations and Dorcas and Prudence’s amusement.

And so the Spellman Clan, Harvey and his family and their Weird Sisters all sat down to have a pleasant Thanksgiving meal.

Happy Thanksgiving folks.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

They were lying in each other’s arms, on a blanket as the snow gently fell all around them, Sabrina had enchanted it to keep them warm as they watched the hilltop view of Greendale and it’ surrounding sights as the first snows of December gently touched the landscape.

“You have such big nugget hands, such a mighty grip for someone so gentle.” Sabrina said as she caressed Harvey’s right palm, while keeping her head nested in his left shoulder.

“It’s from the mines and my Grandpa’s fencing lessons. He was this big athlete when he was younger and he passed it down to us.” Harvey replied as he kissed her forehead, sending shivers down her spine.

“Strong hands, swordplay, hard to kill. No wonder some people fear you family much Harvey, and you’re all mine, my own little fearsome puppy.” Sabrina said as she kissed his palm.

“Sweet Harvey...Kiss...Gentle Harvey... KISS KISS....When I look into your eyes I want to lock you up in a cage, so no other woman but me sees them.” Sabrina said as she moved to nibble on his neck.

“Brina, don’t tease me like that Brina. I might lose control.” Harvey said as he felt his hands go for her neck and immediately he moved them away from it.

“What?” Sabrina asked in surprise.

“N....nothing, just...I almost lost control for a moment. You make my head spin so hard that I almost went too far.” Harvey said blushing.

“To far? Harvey, I don’t understand, I mean considering the stuff that I do to you when we have sex.” Sabrina teased, making Harvey blush.

“Sabrina, we’re in public!”

“Oooo, in public, what a delicious idea, you naughty boy! My Aunt Hilda was right, it’s always the shy ones.” Sabrina said to him and enjoyed the look of embarrassment on his face.

“Not that! The thing is that...I...My mother is not a ‘gentle person’, she likes to be mean both in body and spirit with others from time to time and.......and sometimes I feel.....the half of me that’s her coming up.” Harvey said, ashamed of his feelings, and turned away from her.

At that Sabrina embraced him from behind and whispered in his ear.

“Are you saying that you want to hurt me Harvey?”

“I could never hurt you Brina.” The shame was overtaking him now so much that he was starting to wrap himself up in a fetal position.

“But you do want me to feel pain, right? But not the bad kind. You want to see my face smiling from the pain, right?” Sabrina whispered and started to gently lick his ear with her long, serpent like tongue. This send shivers down Harveys spine as he felt the beast, the Addams beast inside him flourish up.

“Yes....yes....I want it.....I..I....”

“We could give it a try, I’d do it for you and you alone.” Sabrina said to him, making him immediately get up to a sitting position and look at her with surprise in his eyes.

“Y...you would? Brina, if....if you indulge me, I promise I’ll be gentle and,......and If you don’t like it we can stop and never do it again.” Harvey said with the eyes of a lost puppy begging you take him home

How could Sabrina refuse him with eyes as dangerous as those.

“Shure. What do you want to do?” She asked with curiosity.

“I...Well first this.....the one in pain is in charge, the one administering pain only takes commands. So if we’re going to far, do a double palm tap or say ‘Normanmeyer’ and I’ll stop.” Harvey said his face breaking into a dopey smile as Sabrina nodded in agreement,

“Normanmeyer, got it. So, what do you want to do to me Harvey? Come on, don’t be shy.” She asked and leaned forward till their foreheads where touching.

“I...I...I want to put my hands on your.....your throat and.....squeeze as I kiss your lips and cheeks.” Harvey said, now blushing like crazy.

“Always the quiet ones.” Sabrina said and rubbed their noses eschimo style as she nodded and seeing his hesitation, she took his hands and voluntarily place them one her neck.

“Remember to tap out or say the safety word. Don’t forget that you’re in full control of this.” Harvey said, his voice a mixture of fear and enthusiasm as his dark side, his Addams side woke up inside of him.

Sabrina nodded as he gave him a wink, signaling for him to begin.

Harvey leaned down, kissed her, then gently, very gently squeezed her throat, enough to make Sabrina have trouble breathing.

Everything stopped there and then for her, it was like time itself stopped as he brain registered both the pain from his brutal hands and the gentle caress of his lips as Harvey kissed her cheeks and neck.

This feeling was intense, very, very intense, she felt torn alive, she felt her life force squeezed from her, she felt every single beat of her heart and breath of her lungs.

Above all else she felt alive! Felt her very life force in her body teaming with it, combined with Harvey’s gentle kiss, it was...it was magical.

AAAAA!

At her delighted screech Harvey immediately let go, afraid that he went too far, he jumped away from the blanket and took several backwards steps back.

Upon recovering Sabrina raised herself, looked at him, saw him so terrified, so small of posture, so vulnerable, what else could she do but devour him with a smile, she jumped at him, grabbing him and Harvey felt the world turning as Sabrina teleported the two of them right into a dark place.

“W-where are we?” He asked.

“My head, this is a dream sanctuary where I sometimes go if I have a nightmare. Here, I command all and I command you to do it again, don’t stop.” Sabrina said and put Harvey’s hands on her neck again.

“Don’t be afraid, nothing bad can happen to me here.” Sabrina said invitingly as realizing that he hadn’t hurt her and in fact she was receptive of his ‘appetites, Harvey squeezed again as he kissed her cheek and neck.

“Harder....KISS KISS....harder....KISS KISS....HARDER!KISS KISS KISS!!!” Sabrina said as little by little she got her love to come out of his shell.

“Say......please!” Sabrina said trough her strained breathing as she lost herself to incredible sensation of delight.

“Say what? Ask and it is yours.” Harvey whispered as he continued to half gently choke her as he kissed her.

“Say...KISS KISS KISS....say it....Say : ‘Suffer not a witch to live!’.” Harvey froze at that as he turned his gaze to Sabrina, whose eyes where sparkling in anticipation and on her face was a smile of purest delight.

“And you say I’m naughty?” Harvey teaser her.

“Stop keeping me waiting Harv....say it....please!” Sabrina begged him.

“S...s-suffer n-not a w-witch to li....to live. KISS” Harvey said, the words coming out bit by bit as he continued with his kisses and his palms squeezed Sabrina’s throat.

“Louder!”

“S-suffer not a ww-witch to live!”

“LOUDER!”

“Suffer not a witch to live!” Harvey said shouting with all his might as he squeezed so hard now that Sabrina felt the life being half choked out of her body, he kissed her hard after that.

The pain, pleasure and passion coming from Harvey was so intense that Sabrina felt his presence overwhelm hers, and she let him do it and have control of her dream sanctuary.

It changed not to a dungeon filled with all manner devices.

“SUFFER NOT A WITCH TO LIVE!” Harvey upon seeing this, and acting on pure amorous instinct Harvey, still holding Sabrina by the throat, pushed her into an iron maiden, closed it shut, and opened the face window and starting kissing her through it.

With each kiss Harvey pushed the iron maiden closer and closer, tighter and tighter, making Sabrina’s world explode as their tongues and lips devoured each other through the opening.

They spent many hours in her mind like that and when they tired of the Iron Maiden, or rather when they broke it, they moved to the horse, the whipping corner, the mechanical rack, the chains, the swings, only stopping when those were also broken.

Sabrina’s body was spent now, every single bone in her body, every fiber in her being where in pain, she lied broken in Harvey’s arms as he held her bridal style and kissed her gently.

Sabrina had never felt more secure, more satisfied, more alive than in this moment here and now.

Their passion was so great that neither had they once removed their clothes, both remaining still dressed.

“You never once used the safety word or taped out.” Harvey whispered to her trough his gentle kisses.

“I didn’t want it to stop and I never will.” She said snuggling into his shoulder.

“Did I hurt you Brina? Did I go too far?” Harvey asked.

“Harvey, my sweet Harvey, you forget that you’re the fly, I am the spider and this is all my doing.” Sabrina whispered back as they found themselves again in the real world.

“Did....you enjoyed yourself then?” Harvey asked her.

“My only regret is that you didn’t tell any of this to me sooner.” Sabrina said and kissed his neck.

“Just you wait my sweet one, I’ll get every single item in the dungeon that you dreamed of and then we can share the pain in both the real world and in our dreams.” Sabrina said with the promise of a spider luring a fly into her house, in the witches’ voice.

_......... dominate her, conquer her, drive her before you and hear her delightful lamentations!_

Harvey could hear his mother Wednesday’s voice in his head as Sabrina continued to snuggle into him, like a lioness cuddling with....her prey? Her kill? Her mate?

It mattered not, for Harvey was and wanted to be all of those things, misery and good fortune, all of it was felt by both of them when they were in each other’s embrace.

At that Harvey once more stopped holding back and squeezed Sabrina in a hard embrace, so hard that she let out a small screech of pain and had trouble breathing.

The shock did not last long and she turned a delighted smile towards Harvey as the two looked into each other’s eyes.

“I have so much to share with you Brina...Brina, my Brina, my one, my sweet, my precious, my Carra Mia....oh so much indeed. So gather your strength and prepare for a cold harvest....Winter has come at last.” Harvey said to her.

“And it’s presence has been sorely missed, mon cher.” Sabrina replied

And as the snow fell all around them and they leaned into each other in a passionate kiss.

Thus their December began.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20.

Harvey’s door was slammed open and shut by Sabrina, who immediately stormed past his parents and a Tommy who Agatha was trying to skewer with her axe and headed straight for his arms, hugging him and shutting his door tight.

“What...what’s wrong?” Harvey asked.

“Nick...he...he just told me that....back when we were dating, he had been given the mission to.....to....get close to me!” Sabrina said with tears in her eyes.

At that Harvey immediately returned the hug, patted her on the head and kissed her hair.

“Shhhh....shhhh, it’s okay..... I know how you feel, stealing, enemies, trying to kill us, all can be forgiven, but lies.......especially from ones that we once cherished......such heartbreak, such devastation.” Harvey whispered to her.

“I....I don’t know what to think of him anymore.....I might be able to not hate him one day, but...but I just want to kill him, to make him suffer for what he’s done...ugh....I don’t know if I could control myself around him now.” Sabrina said with bitterness in her voice, and felt how Harvey tensed in her embrace.

“You.....you want to torture another man....then me?” Sabrina heard Harvey say and broke the hug and saw his crestfallen, heartbroken face.

Now Sabrina was no longer angry or sad, but confused.

“What....Harvey.....are you.....wounded by what I said?” Sabrina asked, in that moment Harvey’s wounded gazelle face disappeared, morphing into that of a determined hunter.

He gave a fierce glare before grabbing her face and planting a deep, passionate kiss that made her toes curl from intensity.

“How could I not be.... KISS KISS KISS when you call out another man’s name .....KISS KISS KISS......and say you want to inflict pain on him!...KISS KISS KISS>>>>> I won’t let you go without a fight! I can prove to you that I’m the man for you Sabrina...KISS KISS....I’m sorry that I neglected you enough that your eyes strayed elsewhere....KISS KISS.” Harvey kissed her lips, neck, earlobe with such ferocity that Sabrina almost forgot her name, it took all of her strength to stop Harvey, who upon being pushed away had that wounded puppy look on his face again.

It made Sabrina’s heart ache a bit.

“Harvey, you’re the man I want to be with and no one else. I love you, I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. I don’t want to leave you for Nick, I just want to punish him for lying to me.” Sabrina defended herself.

“Don’t say that...KISS KISS!” Harvey said and grabbed Sabrina’s arm, smothering the young witch’s palm and forearm with desperate kisses.

Sabrina looked at Harvey in confusion, then she remembered all the things she had learned about his family and then she had a crazy idea that started to make sense.

“Harvey.....are jealous of the fact that I said I want to make Nick suffer?” Sabrina asked with an uncertain tone.

At that Harvey stopped his kisses, look into her eyes with a mixture of heartbreak and.....self-loathing.

“Y...yes....Forgive me Brina...KISS KISS.....For being so possessive....KISS KISS....but I want to be the only man that you punish....KISS KISS KISS.....or inflict pain upon KISS KISS KISS.....or make suffer.....I love you Sabrina Spellman....KISS KISS KISS....the thought of you torturing another man than me...KISS KISS...Is driving me mad with leajousy...KISS KISS....Forgive me....KISS KISS.....my Divine Queen of Hell.....KISS KISS....My darling.....KISS KISS...My goddess....KISS KISS KISS.” Harvey said with the tone of a desperate man who was about to lose everything he had in the world.

At that Sabrina realized what was going on and this time she gently stopped Harvey’s desperate kiss assault, as hard as it was for her to resists that, and looked him in the eye.

“There, there Harv, I understand. I will never every inflict pain on another man other than you.” Sabrina said gently.

“So....then you’re not.....you are not toghether with Nick.”

“No! I just felt the need to get back at him what he did. Ugh, I hate him so much now. But I swear my heart and hope to die-“ “Not without me to join you in death!” Harvey interrupted her in desperation, this only made Sabrina’s heart melt and she smiled even brighter.

“Allright, I promise that I won’t die then at the same time as you and that I’ll only torture, hurt, inflict pain on you and you alone. I’ll never even thing about making another man suffer.” Sabrina said with a warm voice as she gave him a kiss.

“Promise?” Harvey said with his puppy dog eyes that made Sabrina’s hear melt.

“Promise.” Sabrina said and as soon as Harvey smiled in purest joy and relief, Sabrina slapped him hard!

So hard that he actually flew back a few steps and he cut his inner lip on his teeth from the slap.

Harvey turned his head back to a grinning Sabrina, a smile also on his face, as touched the blood from his lips with two fingers and then gently touched Sabrina’s lips with those bloody fingers.

Sabrina gently kissed the blood away, before biting hard enough on Harvey’s tips that the nails had indentures in them.

Harvey immediately kissed her, their tongues dancing as the blood from his mouth went into hers.

When they finally walked out of Harvey’s room, they passed Wednesday, who was reading in the living room.

“Remember to wait until after you get your degrees to make me a grandmother.” Wednesday said right as they exited the house and just as the door closed.

Depriving the shocked lovers of any chance to reply.

“Your mom is pure evil!” Sabrina said to Harvey in a teasing manner.

Harvey replied with a passionate kiss to her neck as the two went into town, in order to help Sabrina blow of some steam from the bombshell earlier

“Yeah, that’s what makes her so awesome.” Harvey replied with a grin.

“Momma’s boy!” Sabrina teased.

“Auntie’s girl.” Harvey teased back with a smile.

Sabrina giggled before giving another hard slap.

And Harvey grabbed said hand and pelted it with kisses.

Harvey was even more passionate and true that day, then most others, he would love Sabrina until he made sure that her punches and painful attacks would only be directed at him and him alone.


	21. Chapter 21

One normal night Part I

Another year was coming to a close and this meant that Yule was around the corner. This year Sabrina was determined to accomplish the failed séance that she could not do last year, and as such she actually roped her Aunts and Ambrose to pull it off, in order to summon her parents for tonight’s festivities.

“Mother! Father!” Sabrina said as she embraced the ghosts of her parents.

“Sabrina, daughter! What are you doing? You should not linger on the past my child, let alone the dead one!”

“Oh, Edward! Get of your high horse and stop showing of how much you’ve read! The holidays are stressful enough as it is.” Diana shot back and Edward gave her a cheeky grin.

“Every the merciless tyrant. Oh, how I love that about you!” Edward said to Diana, who blushed.

“Mum! Dad! Come on! Don’t make my first memory of my parents be them ‘getting in the mood’. I’m too old to have childhood traumas!” Sabrina said and made a disgusted face. Which amused those present.

“Not to be a joy kill, but I think we should proceed with the briefing of tonight’s affair.” Zelda reminded Sabrina.

“Right! Mom, dad, the reason I summoned you now, is that well..... There’s a boy I met, and....teheheheh.” Sabrina started giggling as she thought about Harvey.

“Oh, dearest me. It’s that serious then. I’m not a grandfather yet I hope.” Edward said with a grin, making the group become scandalized.

“Edward!” Diana scolded him.

“Fine, fine. Ugh, you 20th century lot with this obsession in regards to age.” Edward lamented and looked to his sisters for support. They both nodded in agreement with him. They were from a different time.

“Who is he?” Diana asked.

“His name is Harvey, he’s a mortal like you mom, but his mother is a witch like you Dad! But even if she wasn’t...oh.....him and me....there are times when it’s the only thing that makes sense in my life. He’s coming over with his parents today for Christmas. And I want you two to meet him.” Sabrina stared, but with Yule tided near and the air filled with magic and spirits, both of the soul and of the drink, something was about to happen.

And it was of the musical variety.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile with Harvey xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Okay! We have it all here. Frog soup, candy crickets, sauté scorpion and puffer fish, along with the pork and chicken fried in their mother’s milk, along with regular food in case someone feels like it. Normal food, normal wine. Oh, I hope this goes well!” Harvey said in a panic as he was going over the casseroles and gifts that his family would take to the Spellman house.

“Harvey, son. Don’t you think you are over reacting?” Lucas said gently.

“Look, I just want her parents to like me! If they don’t, they might keep us apart and I’ll just die if that happens! And worse, I won’t be Sabrina that kills me!” Harvey said in a panic as Tommy put a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“To not be murdered by one’s spouse. To not see the eyes of one’s half in recognition that she is the cause of your demise, of your destruction. That the last thing you see is all that you are stolen, by the one person that gave your life meaning. Oh, what a tragedy it would be to be denied that.” Wednesday said in a half voiced whisper as she gently blew in Luca’s ear.

“Wednesday, for the last time, I am not gonna murder you in your sleep!” Lucas said in indignation as he started blushing.

“Making me beg for it constantly. Oh, you selfish tease!” Wednesday said and gave Lucas bedroom eyes as she bit his neck collar with her teeth, opening it.

“Guys! Come on! Five minutes please! We got to be careful about this, we are about to go into a witch home filled with spells, magic, ghosts and goblins! It’s a normal house, not like our eccentric family!” Harvey said as the magic in the air got him and he started singing.

  
They're normal people  
Not like you  
Not like me  
Please can't we be a normal family!  
  
One normal night  
That's all I want  
That's all I need from you  
One winter’s loft  
Without a sneak off  
To a quickie or two  
You must admit we aren't what people call "laid back"  
So can't we muse a bit and lose the S and M black?  
Whoa, one normal night  
With normal people on their way  
Just one normal night  
  
Whaddaya say?  
  
  


Harvey asked as his mother Wednesday joined in”  
  


One normal night?  
  
Harvey:  
To be polite  
To do the least you can  
  
Lucas):  
One normal eve?  
  
Harvey:  
Can you achieve  
A kind of common man?  
You have to swear to me  
Yes, promise to the core  
It's almost six o'clock  
We’re waited at the door!  
On all the Addams ancestors  
Who've ever loved a good fright

One normal night!  
  
  


While they gathered their things and made their way towards the Spellman house, the Spellman’s were also affected by the magic in the air.

  
It was Sabrina who started the song fest with:

  
“One normal night  
No, not one lye  
Not one plot from the grave

Just behave

Is what to you’ll I’ll say

No commenting about

How things where better in your day!”

One normal scene  
Complete routine  
Tonight can't be for not  
Please don't embarrass me  
Or be completely rude  
Don't make a fuss about how they act.  
About their food

Whoa! One normal night  
I know it's big but can't you see  
This one normal night is for me!”  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While that was happening, in another part of the town, Fester Addams was escorting a very reluctant Nicholas Scratch to the Spellman home.

Nick was so nervous about doing this that Fester stopped by Dorian’s in order to get him some liquid courage to face his past mistakes.

“Now listen son. I know you can’t look her in the eye. But that’s extra reason to go for it. You have to keep apologizing and making up for your actions to her and to others until you no longer have that feeling inside you.” Fester advised him as they sat at the bar.

“I just...ugh....things are so much easier in the witch world... Do I really have to do this now? I mean I don’t want to spoil her Christmas!”

“Come on! A holiday is not a holiday without drama. Besides it’s your best shot since Sabrina will probably be too nervous with introducing Harvey to her parents to have enough energy to be really mad at you.” Fester offered.

“What? WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Blackwood’s voice was heard from the other side of the bar as he just walked into Dorian’s.

“Meeting her parents, then this could mean....no! Bad enough that Edward tainted the blood of this coven with mortal filth! This will not happen! They’re not right for each other. It’s unnatural! It goes against all laws of the universe! I must put a stop to this at once!” Blackwood said before he left the bar.  
  


At that both Fester and Nick looked at where Blackwood had been with disbelief.

Fester was so shocked that he started singing:  
“Not right for each other?! What do you mean, "They're not right for each other?"  
Was Napoleon right for Josephine?  
Was nausea right for Dramamine?  
Were the 80's right for the drum machine  
Who's to say?  
Who's to say?  
Was ballet right for Balanchine?  
Was Polio right for the Salk vaccine?  
Is HBO Max right the new subscription scene?  
Who's to say?”

Fester said with a naughty smile as he winked at a confused Nick.  
  


“We got to do something about it!”

“But Mr Fester, what can two of us do?”

“You’re right kid, we’re gonna need backup. Put your conjuring skills to use and start summoning the Addams Ancestors!” Fester said and as Nick did just that and summoned them, Fester continued with the singing.

  
“One normal night is a perilous trick  
Normal is hard to attain  
Children are crazy and parents are quick  
Passions are hard to explain  
But this is their moment and this is your chance  
So if you don't want to remain  
Start singing of love”  
  
  


The Addams Ancestors joined in:  
What?  
  
Fester:  
Love  
  
  
Fester:  
Love!  
  
  
Fester:  
Love  
  
Ancestors:  
Oh!  
  
Fester:  
Only affairs of the heart:  
Your turn-  
  
Ancestors:  
Bringing them love  
  
Fester:  
Yes!  
  
Ancestors:  
Love  
  
Fester:  
Yes!  
  
Ancestors:  
Love  
  
Fester:  
Right!  
  
Ancestors:  
Love  
  
Fester:  
Good!  
  
Fester:  
Love will let your spirits depart  
So let the normalcy start!  
  
Fester and the Ancestors then united their voices in unison:  
“Protect and rally round  
Let's aid them and abet  
One normal night is what they'll......................”  
  
Fester:  
GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEet!

“It really isn’t the holidays without a bit of drama. Even if it is the musical variety.” Nick said and downed a shot of whisky, he was gonna need it as he and Fester lead the Addams ancestors towards the Spellman home to stop Blackwood and the ghosts of the Greendale 13 that Blackwood was summoning to disrupt the festivities.

  
Thus Blackwood marched with the Greendale 13. Nick and Fester lead the Addams Ancestors, Harvey and his family walked towards the Spellman home, while in said home Sabrina was desperately scrambling to make sure everything was perfect for tonight.

DIN DONG.

“Coming!” Sabrina said and eagerly rushed to the door. She stopped just in front of it, giving herself one last hair and make-up check, before opening it with the biggest smile.

That quickly fell when she saw that it was the Weird Sisters there.

“Prudence? Agatha? Dorcas? What are you all doing here?” Sabrina asked.

“Well, we just popped in to see your face when you see it.” Prudence said.

“What?”

“This?” The 3 said as one as they moved away from the doorframe to allow Sabrina the view of Harvey and his family, Fester and Nick with the Addams ghosts, Father Blackwood and the Greendale 13 and her own family coming up from behind her, all converging into a potential Super Nova, with the Weird Sisters as spectators to this potential massacre.

“Welcome to all! Come in, come in! Yule is a celebration of peace and blessing!” Edward said all of a sudden.

“Come out of the cold! Here, have something to help perk you up!” Diana quickly said and ran outside with a basket of bread and salt, that she first gave to everyone besides Blackwood, so when it was his turn, Blackwood was forced by social convention to take in guest rights.

Which meant no violence tonight.

“You are just as scheming viper now, as you were when you were breathing.” Blackwood said to Diana.

“Ah, Faustus. Still the same charmer.” Diana replied with a steely smile.

“That he is my love, that he is.” Edward said and walked up to Blackwood, standing shoulder to shoulder with Diana.

“Edward, you where my brightest student....and my biggest disappointment. Or at least I thought so, until now that I see that you cause us more disgrace, even from beyond the grave, that I discover that you are more deplorable than ever and how much I regret taking you under my wing.” Blackwood said to him.

“Welcome to our home Faustus. Always a pleasure to have such a warm companying such as yourself. And such a well read one, particularly on the correlation between bread and salt and no violence from those that eat it during their stay.” Edward said and all Blackwood could do was give a bow of the head.

This round he lost to Edward and Diana.

While this powder keg was for now defused. Sabrina and Harvey grabbed each other’s hands for comfort.

“At least things can’t get any worse.” Harvey offered.

And in that moment Roz and Theo showed up.

“Sorry love, thought you might enjoy your mortal friend’s company. That and this could be a good time to, let them know...sorry.” Hilda said to Sabrina, who gave kind eyes to her well-meaning aunt.

“Me and my big mouth.” Harvey said in exasperation.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it all the same.” Sabrina offered and they both shared one last smile before this Yule day was about to begin.

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

One normal night Part II

The night had already started out with a tense standoff with the whole Blackwood situation, and even the bread and salt offered didn’t do much to improve the atmosphere.

They were all now in the Spellman living room, awkwardly holding drinks as they all shared looks at Blackwood knowing that any moment things could trigger out of control because of his presence. Still, it was Yule as such they had to make an effort.

“A pleasure to meet you sir. I am Harvey Kinkle.”

“Yes, we know, much to my regret.” Blackwood replied as he took a sip of whisky.

“Have you met my parents.” Harvey tried to be diplomatic and ease the tension in the room.

Blackwood gave a barely perceived nod of the head and a hesitant handshake, disgust clear on his features as he shook hands with Harvey’s father, Lucas. But upon being presented to Harvey’s mother, Blackwood immediately froze.

“You....you’re Wednesday Addams....you’re a witch!” Blackwood said in confusion.

“Am I? Did you hear that darling? I’m a witch, all this time I’ve been a witch and not even my own husband or children had the decency of telling me that!” Wednesday said in a humorous manner.

Which did bring giggles from those present.

“Wha..but...Sabrina Spellman said that her beau is mortal!” Blackwood said, starting to hyperventilate from the implications of this revelation.

“Yes, my son is mortal.” Wednesday replied.

“You....you let your own bloodline choose mere mortalhood!” Blackwood said in outrage.

“He and his brother takes after their father.” Wednesday said with pride in her voice.

“A...a witch with two....TWO SONS....who....who chose not to be warlocks...The taint is greater than I thought, this perversion must be purged! Come forth vengeful ghost and obey you master!”

Blackwood said to summon the Greendale 13 from outside, but nothing happened. So Blackwood in frustration and embarrassment walked outside to where the ghosts where.

“Every time, every single time! What is happening to this world when a man commands and women do not obEYYY!!!!” Blackwood was once more shocked into silence as the ghosts where all in the grips of the witchunters.

Said witchunters where all amorously pelting their hands and cheeks with kisses.

“Oh my darling fraulein....Muaw muaw muaw....We do not need to be reunite din heaven.....Muaw Muaw Muaw.....! With you here in my arms heaven is a place on earth!” One of the Addams male ghosts said as he peppered with kisses one of the Greendale 13 as she tried to escape his grasp.

The witch then summoned a bolt of magic that shot the witchunter ghost and send him flying into a nearby tree, breaking it.

“Flirt.” The ghost says with a grin as the witch in question runs away, with the Addams ghost chasing her with a casual skip in his calm and relaxed step.

Blackwood and the rest then witnessed as the Greendale 13 kept trying to keep the Addams ancestors at bay.

“This is all Freya’s fault! If she hadn’t hooked up with that witchunter, they the rest wouldn’t have gotten the idea to try and also get witch wives!” One of the Greendale 13 said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back in the Addams Manor.xxxxxxxxxxxx

Grandma Addams was having tea with Morticia, when she sneezed then.

“Someone’s gossiping about you grandmamma.” Morticia offered.

“Doubt it, no one knows my true name. Not even the Facbook.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Spellman House xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I just want to say that their behavior is shocking, outrageous, repulsive, chauvinistic.....and I love every minute of it! Sick’em boys!” Sabrina said to Harvey’s ancestral ghosts, who needed no further encouragement to Pepe Le Pew the Greendale 13.

Blackwood for his part could only stare in disbelief, before glaring back at the others and departing in a huff.

At that the party started properly and they all went back inside to socialise.

“Agreed. This night is turning to be quite entertaining.” Prudence added.

“Hear, hear. And I thought that the only excitement would be Agatha chasing around Tommy boy with her axe. OR are you gonna try mixing it up with other weapons?” Nick asked her.

“No, I don’t feel like it.” Agatha said angrily. “And it’s not right! I can’t feel it anymore, all the chasing him around and failing has got me....got me....bored with evil! How dare he! How dare that....that monster react with nothing but smiles and cheers and try to help me even as I try to rip him to pieces....it makes.....makes.........makes feel......so strange” Agatha said in despair as she started singing.

“I don't have a friendly disposition  
I'm not known for being too amused  
My demeanor's locked in one position  
See someone suffer, I'm enthused!

Suddenly however I've been puzzled  
Bunny rabbits make me want to cry  
All my inhibitions have been muzzled  
And I think I know why!

I'm being pulled in a new direction  
But I think I like it, I think I like it  
I'm being pulled in a new direction  
Through my painful pursuit somehow birdies took root  
All the things I detested impossibly cute  
Heaven -- What do I do?

I’ve been taught always be wary of men  
Cause all they do is destroy  
I can feel the clear and present dangers  
Come from this friendly boy

Has got me pulled in a new direction  
But I think I like it, I think I like  
I'm being pulled in a new direction  
And this feeling I know is impossible so  
I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go  
It's disgustingly true

Pulled  
Pulled  
Pulled!!!!!!!

Puppy dogs with droopy faces  
Unicorns with dancing mice  
Sunrise in wide open spaces  
Disney World, I’LL go there twice

Butterflies and picnic lunches  
Bunches of chrysanthemums  
Lollipops and pillow fight and  
Christmas Eve - Sugarplums

String quartets and chia pets  
And afternoon banana splits  
Angels watching as I sleep  
And Liberace’s greatest hits!

He’ got me pulled in a new direction  
If he keep insisting, I'll stop resisting  
Just watch me pulled in a new direction

I should stay in the dark  
Not obey every spark  
But the boy has a bark  
Better far than his bite

And you bet I'll bite too  
Do truly taboo  
As I'm pulled in a new  
Direction!

“Maybe you should stay away from the wine a bit.” Nick offered and took the glass from Agatha.

“Ya think?” Dorcas said in mock surprise for Nick stating the obvious. As Agatha grabbed her axe and resumed, her now less than enthusiastic, attempt to kill Tommy.

And with those distractions gone, there was no excuse left for Nick to not do the hard part.

Approaching Sabrina, who was next to Harvey, Nick took a deep breath and said to her:

“I should have told you, I should have found a way to warn you about....about the fact that he....he ordered me to befriend you....it wasn’t right that I kept that from you, or never even tried to.....to warn you somehow.....All I can say.....I’m....I’m......I’m sorry.....”Nick said, the last part of his sentence was almost impossible for him to say out loud.

“Apology accepted.” Sabrina said and gave him a hug, before returning back to Harvey’s side, happy that Nick changed.

“And I swear to you farmboy that I will not try to seduce Sabrina until after you’re dead from old age.”

But Nick Scratch was still Nick Scratch.

“Fair enough.” Harvey said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And I promise you Sabrina that I will not try and seduce farmboy until you are dead from old age.” Nick added with a grin.

“What?!Nick! Behave!” Sabrina tried to sound outraged, but there was a tint of amusement in her voice.

“Don’t worry about that Sabrina, I am behaving! My own brand of behavior that is.” Nick said with a cheeky grin as he left Sabrina and Harvey to be alone, and walked away to another part of the house.

“How are you holding up kid?” Fester walked up to him and handed Nick a shot glass.

“Horrible, it hurts so bad to admit that you’ve been a awful person for so long, but....it also feels good to get rid of the bad stuff....” At that Fester patted him on the back in comfort before Nick walked away from him, he needed to be alone right now.

Walking into the Spellman bookshelf, Nick browsed it for something interesting.

“The Great Gatsby is what I’d recommend.” Roz said, coming up next to Nick.

“What’s it about?”

“See and find out.” Roz replied.

“If I don’t like it, I may come after you for this.” Nick said teasingly.

“You can try.” Roz said and pretended to go into a boxer’s stance, that made them both giggle as they started talking about books.

While they did so, Agatha and Dorcas of the Weird Sisters spied on them.

“Oh dear, it looks like dearest Nicky won’t be free for a while again.” Dorcas said.

“Not a problem, you know what they say, the more, the merrier.” Prudence said and Dorcas nodded in agreement. And wondered what preferences this mortal had. It would be fun to spice things up with a bit of a change now and then.

At least that was the thought going through their minds as Tommy then came inside the room, carrying a sleeping Agatha.

“She exhausted herself, the little dear, you got anything that can help her recover?” Tommy asked as he carried her to the Spellman guest room.

“As a matter of fact yes, here mortal, let her smell this potion and she’ll be ready in no time.” Dorcas and Prudence said at the same time as they gave Tommy a small vile of potion.

“There you go Aggie, this will tune up your engine!”

Tommy put Agatha down on a coach into the guest room and gave her the potion to smell, Dorcas and Prudence immediately slammed the door shut and Tommy could hear it being locked from the other side.

“What the? Are we playing escape room now?” Tommy asked in confusion.

The next thing Tommy knew he was tackled to the ground, with Agatha straddling over him, his hands on his throat.

“I...I...I hate you so very much, this isn’t just regular hate, it’s so much more black! If you were a street gang I’d go to war with you with bottles and chains!” Agatha said to a smiling Tommy. It looked like his pal was back!

“I’m glad that you’ve recovered Agg-“ Tommy was interrupted by the last thing he expected from Agatha, it.....it was a kiss.

“I hate you KISS KISS....you’re dumb as a brick...KISS KISS, you’re face makes me sick. KISS KISS, you can’t even kick KISS KISS you’re tights are too thick KISS KISS KISS.” Agatha continued on as a panicked Tommy grabbed the potion that the Agatha’s sistes gave him and read the label.

“For couples who are too exhausted to share in passion....Oh No! Aggy, wait you’re not in you’re right mind!”

  
“KISS KISS...I’ll say...KISS KISS, all I think about is you, when I’m eating, sleeping, killing small animals KISS KISS!”

“No! I mean, this is a love potion that you’ve fallen under!” Tommy said and showed her the bottle.

Agatha took it and drank the whole thing willingly.

“I’m a witch KISS KISS....you brainless oath. KISS KISS KISS. Love potions to us are like getting flowers KISS KISS KISS! You dumb ass KISS KISS. You worthless KISS KISS. Piece of KISS KISS...”

At that Tommy untangled himself from her and ran like hell with an amorous Agatha chasing after him. The door was locked, so he could not get out, instead he found himself running circles around the room as Agatha ran after him.

“Come back here you detestable creature! Oh come back to me you reason for abortion! I hate you so much, I despise you with everything I have in me!” Agatha said with an amorous tone

“Come on Aggy, be reasonable and go get your axe!” Tommy said as he kept running away.

“Why when a man just wants to be friends with a woman, it never works out for the best?” Dorcas and Prudence heard Tommy saying from inside the room as Agatha kept chasing him.

At that the two sisters clinked their glasses together in a toast for a job well done.

“Do you want the second go after Agatha catches him?” Dorcas asked Prudence.

“No, I’m feeling a bit exhausted today. Think I’ll watch. You can have the second go.” Prudence said to her sister as the two enjoyed the gathering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Mother, father, this is my boyfriend Harvey.” Sabrina said, finally managing you introduce him to her parents.

“A pleasure to meet you both.” Harvey offered and Edward and Diana greeted him and shook his hand.

“I think we can save the teasing questions for latter, or now let us all just enjoy the holidays.” Edward offered, which made both Sabrina and Harvey breath out a breath of relief.

“You’re horrible.” Diana said to her husband.

“Which is why you agreed to marry me, is it not my love?” Edward asked of his wife.

“Horrible indeed, never change.” Diana said as the two ghosts kissed.

For now things where calm and after this crazy year one could enjoy some moments of bliss.

Merry Christmas.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

The chilly wind touched Sabrina’s face, making the young witch turn in her sleep as trough her window came Harvey, sneaking into her room.  
Sneaking in was a strong word, since he had asked in advance permission of Zelda and Hilda to do this and the reason he came to her this way instead of the door was that he had the heart of a poet inside of him.

A fool with dreams of the bard and of the many titans of arts and literature screaming in his head, but a fool in love, Sabrina’s fool who has come to see his one true love.

Yet despite coming here with amorous intentions, he could not bring himself to interrupt her slumber, as he was hypnotized by her beautiful sleeping form.  
“Are you just going to stare at me all night?” Sabrina said, eyes still closed, with a teasing smirk. She was no longer asleep.

“I would bask in you beauty until the sun burns out and the stars fade from the sky.” Harvey said with a lust filled whisper, making Sabrina giggle in delight as she opened her eyes and raised herself on the bed as Harvey sat down next to her.  
It was still night, but dawn was starting to come over the horizon, making Sabrina raised her hand to block the sun.

“Ugh, the only thing that can ruin the weekend is the early sun.” Sabrina said in annoyance.

“Then let me smite it for carrying to cause you discomfort! En guard Mousier Solar ” Harvey said and did a few mock sweeps with an imaginary sword, before he closed the blinds on Sabrina’s window, making the amused witch giggle at his antics.

“I suppose you want a kiss now brave knight for vanquishing such a foe.” Sabrina said teasingly.

“Only if my Lady deams me worthy of such an hono-“ Harvey was caught off by an impatient Sabrina who got up, grabbed him by the neck and slammed her lips on his.

“You talk too much Harvey.” Sabrina said before she gave him another kiss, this time Harvey dipped her down and put so much passion into it that she felt her head become light headed and lost herself in the dizzy passion of his embrace.  
The kiss lasted almost half a minute before Harvey stopped for air, leaving Sabrina breathless as he straightened her up.

“Am I forgiven now my lady?”

“You are. What’s the matter Harvey?” Sabrina said as she now noticed he had a troubled look upon him.  
“Nothing, it’s just that it’s the weekend and I tried all night to come up with something fun for us to do, but there’s nothing! No movie, no show, the shops are closed today. Nothing to do. Oh, I feel so useless now.” Harvey said in self-loathing.  
“Stop torturing yourself Harvey, that’s my job!” Sabrina said with a flirty smile.

“Don’t tease me like that Brina.” Harvey said trough amorous breaths of air as he gave her hand a kiss.

“But why did you spend last night thinking of ways to entertain me?”  
“Because I worry for you Brina. All this stress with our parents meeting, the Devil, Nick and all the topsy-turny drama. I saw just how much mental stress put on you, I just want to help you blow of some steam.” Harvey said to her with concerned eyes.

“That’s sweet of you Harvey, but I am doing okay, even if there isn’t anything to do. I almost wish someone would be a horrible jerk so I can cast another curse on them.” Sabrina said in lament, then caught herself and looked to Harvey with fear in trepidation into her boyfriend’s wide eyes.

“Curse? You cursed people?” Harvey said in shocked curiosity, but even so there was a wide delighted smile on his face.

“Y-yes. Do you remember those 3 jocks that used to pick on Theo, well when they harassed him in the hall I, with help from the Weird Sisters, lured them into the mines where we enchanted them into making out with each other, tacking blackmail pictures, then putting an impotence charm hex on them that lasted for a month.” Sabrina said to Harvey.  
Upon hearing that Harvey immediately grabbed both sides of her face and started gently caressing it as he plaid with her air, while going to kiss her neck.

“Amazing! You’re a super hero, super woman, super witch, super everything! KISS KISS KISS....Defender of the weak KISS KISS KISS.....champion of truth and justice!.....KISS KISS KISS!” Harvey said in delight as he devoured Sabrina with his passion for her.

“I also....hugh...hugh....hexed the principle with a spider haunt curse....hugh...hugh...after he refused to let Ros hold a Black Panther day in school....”Sabrina said between huffs as she lost herself to Harvey’s passionate kissed and caresses.

As Harvey continued to pelt her neck with kisses inspiration struck her then and there.

“Harvey! Stop a bit. You say that you want to help me blow of some steam. Well, I just got a cookie idea, a very sick cookie idea.” Sabrina said with a grin.  
“Is it twisted, scandalous, frightful for modern eyes?” Harvey asked eagerly.

“Oui.” Sabrina said and after speaking french she had to face another dip of her frame and a long passionate kiss from Harvey, not that she complained to much, before she told him what she had in mind for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx In the woods xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh, I am the dreaded merciless Inquisitor come here to kill witches!” Harvey said in an over dramatic manner as he played Sabrina’s twisted role-play game. God, he loved this woman.

Before he could say a few more hammy lines, he was jumped by Sabrina, who tackled and grabbed him from behind.

“Brina! I thought you said you wanted me to hunt you!” Harvey said between giggles.

“You know me Harv, I never listen to anybody, not even myself.” Sabrina shot back teasingly as she kissed the back of his neck, before Harvey slipped out of her embrace and ran away from her.

“I will not yield to your temptations, of very beautiful and graceful witch amongst witches. Smoldering temptress that you are, you will not corrupt me, no matter how delicious it would be.” Harvey said in an over dramatic manner before he ran away with a giggling Sabrina chasing him.

AS the young couple fooled around in the woods, in that very moment Dezmelda opened the door to her hut and the very first thing she saw was the image of a young witch chasing a witchunter.

“Stay away from me!” the witch hunter said.

“Never, come back and be mine forever!” The witch shouted back as the chase continued into the woods.

In that moment a stunned Dezmelda closed the door to her hut, grabbed her jar of homemade whisky, smelled it and then threw it away, just to be on the safe side.

“Need to be more careful when I brew.”


	24. Future Mother in law and daughter in law at a comi con




	25. Chapter 25

“What’s got you down bro?” One of Tommy’s college classmates from the basketball club asked him.

“Nothing it’s just this girl who I have a kind of weird friend/ not friend relationship. It’s all becoming so unbearable and painful with her.” Tommy replied in lament as they ate lunch at the cafeteria.

“Is it toxic? Does she belittle and dismiss you every time you talk?” another club member said.

“Does she...get violent and crazy?” A third asked.

“Not anymore.” Harvey said in lament as he gave out a sigh of regret, much to his teammates confusion.

Just then a hand tapped Tommy’s shoulder, making him turn around and his mouth dropped from shock and horror and a smiling love struck Agatha beamed at him.

“Hey baby, how about a date?” She said in an amorous tone, before Tommy could reply she immediately parked herself on his lap and leaned so much into him the chair Tommy was now balanced on two legs with both of them.

“Allright darling, the courtship is over! Now be a sex crazed pig that all men are and use me for my body!...KISS...KISS...KISS....You are my warlord, I am your spoils of war!...KISS KISS....!” Agatha said and belted Tommy’s face with kisses as she tried to get to his lips that Tommy kept trying to protect, leaving kiss marks on his face, much to the astonishment of his club mates.

Tommy tried to avoid her affections so bad that he leaned backwards enough that the chair tumbled down and both collapsed with it, Tommy immediately getting up and running away FAST.

“Sometimes I wonder if life really is worth it and then comes moments like this and I realize that YES!YES! IT I WORHT IT! He’s so cute when he runs away....wait for me darling!” Agatha said and skipped after an escaping Tommy, leaving behind a stunned basketball club.

“Dudes, there is something off with that guy.”

“Yeah bro, but he’s out friend so we have to excuse his eccentricities.”

The club said as they watched Tommy literally run away from a pretty woman who wanted to shower him with kisses and sex.

Tommy for his part ran around a corner only to stop in his tracks as Agatha teleported in front of him dressed in a Cleopatra outfit.

Tommy could not stop in time so he was now in her embrace.

“Cesar, you came, you saw, NOW CONQUER!” Agatha said as she jumped and straddled him with both legs around his waist while pelting him kisses, making Tommy wobble and lose his balance as Agatha teleported them into his dorm room and on his bed, Tommy beneath Agatha who was necking him.

As she pelted him with kisses Tommy noticed that his room was different.

“Wait....are those pictures of you on my walls, covering my entire wall?” Tommy said and this made Agatha stop.

“Yes, I got my good side for them.” Agatha said as she continued to pelt his neck with kisses while Tommy looked around and noticed that there was another tooth brush in his glass, and that there where women’s stuff all over his bedroom.

“Wait...you broke into my dorm....put your stuff in and.....” Tommy said as he extended his hand and saw that Agatha had constructed a Tommy shrine with pictures and candles in his closet.

“And you build a stalker altar?!” Tommy said in surprise.

“It’s not as big as the one I have at the Academy, but I’ll will have to do.” Agatha said between gentle bites of his neck, before she was interrupted by Tommy, who gently moved her face to look him in the eyes.

“You broke into my room, put your things there, build a stalker shrine, stalked me in secret and took creepy photos......would you like something to eat or drink?” Tommy said, his voice now filled with romantic interest in Agatha.

The witch for her part was delighted in his change in attitude and smiled.

“Some soda would be fine...KISS...KISS.” Agatha said as now Tommy returned her affections and kissed her on the lips.

“I hope this doesn’t mean.....KISS KISS....that you’ll stop running away from me....KISS KISS...I kind of developed a taste for chasing you...KISS KISS...” Agatha said to Tommy between kisses.

“Of course not babe....KISS KISS.....and I hope that this also doesn’t mean that you won’t stop secretly stalking me...KISS KISS....or stop taking creepy photos....KISS KISS.....” Tommy replied.

“I will....KISS..KISS....continue to be a possessive unhinged psycho....KISS KISS...”

“Promise?”

“Always for you darling.” Agatha replied as the new lover continued to share their passion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile in Greendale xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey was having a hard time controlling himself as he was tied to a chair as Sabrina in a black getup and military cap circled around with a horsewhip.

“Now zthen zGeneral Montgomery. I Eeewing Roummel wheel have you be zhe one to join our glorious Reich!” Sabrina said in a horrible German accent as she circled while caressing his face with the tip of the horsewhip.

“I will never join you German scum! God save the Queen! ” Harvey said trying on his best bad British accent.

Sabrina stopped circling and leaned until their heads where at eye level.

“Whe hase waze of making yu koaoperate.” Sabrina said with an evil grin as she lifted up his ching using the riding whip.

That was too much for Harvey, he snapped the rope with pure raw strength and then was on Sabrina, embracing her and kissing her mouth and neck like a mad possessed.

“Harvey...Kiss KISS..HARVEY! What about all the ...KISS KISS....God save the Queen stuff Hahaha!” Sabrina said between kisses and amorous giggles.

“What of it? The Queen’s father was German, she was half German and she married a german...KISS KISS.” Harvey said and kissed her before Sabrina could argue that that was Victoria, not Elizabeth the second.

They continued to kiss and giggle before they moved on to play Inquisitor and witch as this time Sabrina ran away as Harvey chased her into a street that had dime light and the evening lights where not one yet.

“Ah captured you! KISS KISS....Now I make you confess...KISS KISS....What is your name....KISS KISS...What is the purpose of your quest....KISS KISS...What is the speed of a swallow....KISS KISS KISS.....Answer them or suffer KISS KISS.” Harvey kept pelting the form he embraced with kisses and affection as the lights came on and then Harvey realized that it wasn’t Sabrina he was embracing, but a very, VERY, still as a statue Blackwood, who from what just happened had a crazed, traumatized look in his eye.

“What is the meaning of this sir? YOU WILL HEAR FROM MY SECOND!” Harvey said in outrage as he stopped and stood apart from Blackwood, Harvey’s arms crossed in outrage.

Blackwood for his part remained silent as he, still with that crazed look in his eye, walked in a mechanical, unnatural manner away Harvey until he reached the nearest military street in Vancouver.

There he immediately signed up for the French Foreign Legion, did a salute before collapsing in a crazed smiling pile on the ground.

While back in Greendale, Harvey heard Sabrina giggling like mad at Harvey’s slip up.

“There, there babe, come on, it was an honest mistake, but at least that means I won’t have to worry about you being unfaithful...with women that is.” Sabrina said as she collapsed to her knees from laughter.

Harvey for his part moved to her and started pelting her neck with kisses from behind.

“It was horrible....KISS KISS....my lips touched one that wasn’t you...KISS KISS....I must make it to you....KISS KISS.....accept my apology Sabrina...KISS KISS....accept them!” Harvey said as he continued to assault her with kisses.

“Harvey, we’re in public!”

“Let them watch...KISS KISS...”

It was between kissed that Sabrina noticed a small book sticking out from Harvey’s pocket.

“Pathology for beginners?”

“Yes, I am studying to become a doctor.”

“Like your parents?”

“Yes, but that’s not why I want to be a surgeon.”

“Why then?” Sabrina asked.

“Because as a doctor you can touch human organs all day and no one thinks it’s weird.” Harvey replied and at that Sabrina went silent, eyes wide for a moment, before she lunged at him and kissed him so hard that he fell backwards.

“That is so hot...KISS KISS....you’re sick....KISS KISS....and twisted....KISS KISS.....just like me....KISS KISS....Oh how you complete me Harvey...KISS KISS KISS.” Sabrina said as she then had her way with Harvey there in public.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A few hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Really niece? If you wanted to do it in public then it should have been where you can’t be arrested for public indecency.” Zelda said trying to sound angry, but could not keep an amused tone from her voice, as she took Sabrina home after she bailed her and Harvey out.

But the two lovers where to busy being in their own world to hear her.

“I am afraid you will have to cut this short. Tomorrow we have a meeting between the witch covens and representatives of the Church of Light.” Zelda said.

“What’s happening?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh, with new management in Hell they are going to meet up and both sides will talk, same old same old, territory, trade, prisoners, war or peace, the usual malarkey.” Zelda said as she had to fight the urge to use a banishing spell on the Kinkle boy to keep them apart.

For tomorrow if things get ugly then Sabrina had to be in top shape. Men made a witch’s knees go weak before a battle, after all.

When it was time for the meeting, as usual in all diplomatic ones, it went bad and in order to agree on an issue they had to have a champion duel to see who got some scrap of land that no one could pronounce its name, knew where it was, or had any value.

And much to Zelda and Hilda’s consternation Sabrina won the lottery to be picked as champion for the witch side.

And from the Church of Light side came the other one, one that made the Spellman clan’s eyes go wide.

“Harvey!” Sabrina said in shock as she was about to fight her one true love Harvey Kinkle.


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as the duo saw each other they both turned towards their respective captains, namely a Hell Council lead by Beelzebub and Michael and his Arch Angels and said:

“I resign as Champion.”

“I resign as Champion.”

“No take backs. Besides you both have already been given extraordinary leeway when it comes to your behavior, so either both of you do your duties as chosen champions or there will be penalties.” Michael said to them.

“The Hell council agrees with Heaven’s delegation.” Beelzebub said and the two lovers turned a worried glance back to each other.

“What do we do now?” Harvey whispered to her.

“Look, how about one of us takes a dive and that’s that.”

“That’s genius!” Harvey said and immediately grabbed Sabrina’s hand and started pelting it with kisses, only to be interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat from Zelda.

“Business before pleasure.” She chided, but did have a small smile on her face.

“And no dives! Win or lose this must be to the bitter end or else both factions are shammed!” Beelzebub said and both delegations nodded in agreement. It looked like Sabrina did have the talent to unite both heaven and hell, by giving them common ground of dislike towards her shenanigans.

“Okay, here’s the plan. Give me one good uppercut in the chin, a chin blow scrambles a fighters brains and makes his knees buckle from under him.”

“I don’t like this Harv, but I’ll do it for your sake, for us.” Sabrina said and they shared a quick kiss before they both went into a battle stance.

Harvey was in a perfect boxer’s high guard, Sabrina not so much, her’s was more clumsy and uneven and blatantly trying to copy Harvey.

“You’re so cute right now.” Harvey could not help but say, which made Sabrina blush a bit before she gave Harvey a resounding uppercut to the chin, which made Harvey’s head pop backwards, his legs wobble and...he was still standing, much to everyone’s astonishment.

“Hugh? I...I thought you said that a chin blow is a K.O.” Sabrina said to him in surprise.

“Yeah......sorry....it’s my fault......” Harvey said in embarrassment.

“Wait, so....you’re basically tough enough to brush of a surefire K.O?” Sabrina said in astonishment as Harvey gave an embarrassed, silent, nod of the head.

“That is so hot!” Sabrina said in delight before she decided to escalate things a bit. She immediately gathered some thunder and send a blast in Harvey’s direction, making him fly back 3 meters.

That was enough force to make a raging bull hurt, Harvey got up like it was nothing, in fact he did a snap back jump to battle move and he was openly smiling at Sabrina like she just gave him a kiss.

That only encouraged Sabrina even more as she then summoned an enchanted chain and hook and threw it at Harvey.

“GET OVER HERE!” She bellowed out as Harvey was pulled back at her for more pummeling.

“What’s going?” Beelzebub asked in astonishment as the Hell delegation could only watch in astonishment as the Champion Witch was pummeling into the ground that Champion of the Witchunters and somehow the witchunter was still standing and not fighting back and yet the fight was still even.

“You are witnessing how the Von Kunkle Clan earned its reputation as the most fearsome of witchunters. “Michael said with pride as the happy sight of Sabrina smiling like a crazed lunatic as she stabbed, shocked, hit, cut and burned Harvey, who was enjoying it and encouraging her. Well, happy is in the eye of the beholder.

“AAAAAAAAAA!” Sabrina said as she was starting to get tired, while grabbing Harvey, summoning a wall of ice with her foot and throwing him into it, shattering the ice wall and then Harvey got up again, a bit winded, but not as bad as Sabrina.

“You little perv!” Sabrina said with a teasing smile before she grabbed her face, ripped it off to reveal a barren human skull and then blasted from her eye sockets and mouth pure Hellfire.

After putting back her face she realized that she might have gone to far as a Harvey was engulfed by flames, becoming a charred husk of black flesh.

She put her hands over her mouth in horror as the flames died out, leaving behind only the charred husk.

Then the husk shook itself like a wet dog does and immediately revealed a still, leaving, slightly sun burned Harvey, who smiled at her.

Sabrina immediately let out a breath of relief, before her knees buckled from beneath her, Harvey dashing and catching her in his arms.

“Oh my darling, what have I done to you. You’re poor hands bruised from me hitting your fists with my face. I made you breathe so hard by taking all your attacks without defending myself. Oh how much I’ve drained you of strength by intercepting your attacks with my body. Forgive me Sabrina......KISS KISS....Forgive me for being so horrid that I made you hit me over and over again....KISS KISS...I don’t deserve your punches or eye gouging or fury...KISS KISS....” Harvey said and gently kissed her face, cheek and neck.

“Oh, what am I gonna do with you?” Sabrina said good naturedly to Harvey’s ridiculous guilty reaction.

“I do believe that that is a win for us.” Michael said with pride as the Hell delegation’s mouths where open in shock.

“W...wait...are you telling me that for the past several centuries the Von Kunkles where doing THAT!”

“Yes Lord Beelzebub, I do believe that an old saying says that a warrior is supposed to f&*ck up the enemy?” Michael said teasingly as Harvey kept kissing and holding Sabrina who was too exhausted to fight back or even want to fight back.

“But....but what about not marrying outside of you faith!?” Beelzebub said in protest.

“Come now, religion would not be what it is without a bit of double standards and hypocrisy.” Michael teased as Harvey, with Sabrina still in his arms, approached the group.

“When’s the next champions fight?” Sabrina said gleefully as she had to gently push Harvey’s mouth of her neck, so she could pay attention to the delegations.

“We’ll let you know. Until then relax.” Michael said to them as the couple left.

“I fear that at the rate that things are going we witches will become extinct one day.” Zelda said and eyed Michael.

“Are you suggesting that we intentionally raise, like race horses, create mortals to fall in love with those who have magic for the sole purpose of making the witches fall in love with them instead of warlocks and thus making the witches give birth to mortal instead of warlocks and witches, thus exterminating witches that way? If so, then I have to applaud you for seeing trough out plans.” Michael said with pride, the plan was going so very, very smoothly. First Freya was converted by Hardrada Von Kunkle so many years ago, then Morticia Frump, a fearsome witch that could have butchered whole countries, chose Gomez as a partner. Now Sabrina Spellman daughter of the Devil Himself and Agatha Weird, one of the Power of Trio witches the rarest breed of witches possible, have both chosen mortal partners.

“You disapprove?” Michael ask.

“I would, but....she seems so happy.” Zelda said as she watched Sabrina giggle in Harvey’s kiss filled embrace, a bittersweet smile on the Spellman Matriarch’s face. “Still I must express my admiration for the ruthless pragmatism of your plan. But tell me, how did you know that Harvey and Sabrina would become a couple?” Zelda asked.

“Soulmates are not just two who share a bed, but two people who share a life. Some of the strongest bonds are formed between two who would never taste each other’s lips. Even if they were not together, both would always be there for each other. Let me tell you of a world where Harvey is not an Addams, there his brother was killed by Agatha, Sabrina brought him back in a botched resurrection that forced Harvey to kill him and even almost killed his father too and you know what, he never ever hated her for that, and even when he was close, when Harvey felt her in danger he rushed in guns blazing to help her and even apologized for his bad behavior and forgave her. And the same for Sabrina, no matter who she was involved in that world, she would always be there for him, to fight and even die for him. No matter what happened both would always cherish each other in their hearts. For Harvey would always catch her when she falls and stop her from jumping of the slippery slope, past the point of no return and Sabrina would always be there for Harvey, no matter what.” Michael said to them, leaving Hilda and Zelda shocked into silence.

“Ugh, sorry to ask this, but....is Dr C also a.....you know....” Hilda asked gently.

“A horse born and bred specifically so you could ride him? Of course he is! Why do you think you got on so good all the time? Are you angry with us for that?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not really to be honest, but.....if me and Dr C have children will they be.....you know....” Hilda asked.

“They will have a choice, but let’s be honest here, what kind of son would you want? One like Sweet Harvey or one like Mischievous Nickolas Scratch?” Michael asked.

“Well, not to be mean, but I already know the answer to that, but out of respect for the Scratch lad I won’t say it out loud.” Hilda said as she and Michael gave a nod of understanding.

Michael turned to leave.

“Lord Michael.” Zelda stopped him with her call.

“Yes, Miss Spellman?”

“Diana, was she...was she my brother Edward’s.....” Zelda asked with dread.

“You notice that I never used the term stallions or men to describe the mortal’s whose souls we breed in Heaven and I did not use the term witch or warlock when talking about those with magic.” Michael said with an evil grin on his face.

“I have but one thing to say to that.” Zelda said as the two sized each other up with their gaze.

“And that is?”

“That if witch kind is to become extinct, if it must perish one day, then let it perish like this.” Zelda said and gestured to Harvey and Sabrina.

“Let the end come in laughter, joy and happiness. Let its final hour be a merry one that ends a long existence that knew love and kindness, gentleness and warmth. Let our final days be happy occasion.” Zelda said as the group now looked at Sabrina, at her smile, at her loving eyes, at just how happy she looked.

“We hear your prayers and we fulfill them.” Michael said and gave a bow before the Spellman Matriarch. Michael had only bowed once before a mortal and that was when God tested the angels in order to get them to forego their pride, Michael past the test, Lucifer did not.

Now look where both where.

Michael then turned and left for Heaven, a skip in his step.

Within a few centuries the witches would either become extinct or be so intermarried with mortals that they would be swallowed up by mortal society. The next step of the plan was to make them switch from Lucifer to one of the Pagan Goddesses’ with which the Church had a more favorable relationship.

But one step at a time, one step at a time.

For now they would just let Sabrina and Harvey enjoy each other’s embrace.

“Tricking our witch foes to perform a slow self-inflicted genocide, killing them with kindness indeed.....and they say that our fallen brother Lucifer is the evil one.” Michael said to himself, then he remembered who he was and made a note to go to a confessional and repent for the sin of pride in his dark deeds, greed to have it fulfilled as soon as possible and envy for thinking about his fallen brother’s reputation.

Just another day in Greendale

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this storyline.


End file.
